Si Me Besas
by Kenniana
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una chica orgullosa, caprichosa, vanidosa, impulsiva y algunas veces vengativa, ella lo tiene todo! dinero y poder; nunca recibirá un "no" como respuesta, pero necesita algo para acompletar su felicidad. Cap.18. Esperanza.
1. La fiesta ƸӜƷ

Si Me Besas… - fic - créditos al final

* * *

Cap.1

- Mamá no quiero!, por favor no me exijas cosas que no quiero hacer! - decía muy altanera una ojiperla que estaba acostada sobre el sofá de la gran sala

- Es por tu bien Hinata!, sabes que nuestra familia es una de las más influyentes y poderosas del país! - dijo una madre muy afligida por la conducta que tomaba su primogénita - y deja de hojear esa revista! Y hazme caso! - exigió la mujer al ver que su hija no la tomaba en cuenta

- Sabes por que estoy así?! - dijo enojada la ojiperla - Sasuke!, ese desgraciado me dejo por una zorra!! - gritó parándose de donde estaba acostada

- Hinata… cuando aprenderás hija mía, que no todo lo que quieras en esta vida lo tendrás - dijo la madre cansada de lidiar con su hija

- Soy Hinata Hyuga!, heredera unánime de la familia - dijo muy arrogante la chica - y yo obtengo todo lo que me propongo!!,

La madre de la chica ya no quiso replicar ante el comentario de su hija, sabía que su hija en algo tenía mucha razón, lograba todo lo que se propusiera, así tuviera que pasar por encima de los demás, soltó un suspiro de derrota, no tenía más que decirle a su hija, pues ésta ya había dado la última palabra…

Hikari Hyuga, era la madre de esa chica tan rebelde y caprichosa, ¿que más podía hacer ella para que su hija mayor cambiara de actitud?, eso era lo que la Hyuga se preguntaba todas las noches al dormir… pobre de aquel que se casara con ella… se lamentaba la señora;

- Entonces… buscaré a tu guardaespaldas personal… - dijo Hikari cambiando de tema - si no lo haces en una semana, no escucharé replicas después! - finalizó para salir de aquella sala, la cual era la principal de la mansión Hyuga

- Como quieras - contestó la Hyuga no haciendo mucho caso a las advertencias de su madre - total no me importa - dijo después de acostarse nuevamente en el mueble para empezar a hojear la revista por décima vez

Hinata Hyuga era una chica que lo tenía todo, dinero, posición social, poder, cuerpo increíblemente perfecto sin hacer muchos sacrificios, lograba lo que se proponía y sobre todo nadie podía decirle que no… Ah! Pobre de aquel que lo hiciera, decían sus amigos más cercanos; ella era simplemente perfecta, era un modelo a seguir entre las chicas de su edad

A sus 22 años, Hinata aún seguía cursando el último semestre de su carrera; su padre y su tío, siempre decían que ella quedaría al frente de la empresa Hyuga por ser la más apta de la nueva generación; ella compartía el cariño de sus padres con su única hermana, quien era 2 años menor que ella Hanabi Hyuga… todos sus conocidos decían que ella y su hermana eran tan idénticas pero a la vez tan distintas…

Por su parte Hanabi siempre estaba al tanto de los necesitados, mientas que Hinata le valía mucho si existieran o no; Su hermana siempre estaba empeñada en decir que el trato que se le diera a las demás personas valía mucho, pues así se aprendería de los demás y obtendrían de ello, muy buenas relaciones entre grupos sociales; mientras que la ojiperla decía que el trato que se le dieran a las personas, debía de ser conforme a su clase social

Hanabi Hyuga era una chica muy inteligente, estudiosa, idealista, amable, generosa, humilde, responsable, caritativa, amistosa y sobre todo muy tranquila; mientras que su hermana mayor era una chica muy caprichosa, astuta, audaz, espontánea, alegre, impulsiva, orgullosa, decidida, y hasta a veces vengativa… solo le faltaba algo para que su vida fuera perfecta, se decía la ojiperla… amor…

Sasuke Uchiha, había sido el primer novio que había tenido la ojiperla, o mejor dicho; el primer novio oficial y el único con el que había durado más tiempo. A la Hyuga, en un principio Sasuke no le gustaba, y si en ese entonces anduvo con él, fue por que le había atraído su posición social, pues Sasuke provenía de una de las mejores familias de todo Japón, ellos duraron 3 meces de novios, hasta que Sasuke por ciertas razones, la había dejado para salir con otra chica; la ojiperla no podía soportar tal humillación, aparte de que se había encaprichado con él, a tal grado de creer que él era el hombre perfecto para ella, su único y verdadero amor…

Desde el día en que el azabache se había dado el lujo de dejarla, Hinata no hacía otra cosa más que dormir y comer en su habitación; ya no salía, ya no hablaba con sus amigas, y lo peor de todo se veía demacrada, en realidad ella no tenía ganas de nada

Aún seguía sobre su cama cuando su celular empezó a sonar por segunda ocasión

- Espero que sea importante - contestó el celular sin ánimos

- _Hina!!, hasta que contestas el bendito celular! _- dijo muy exaltada una rubia al otro lado de la línea - _ya deja de estar en la depre amiga!, sabes muy bien que esta noche es de RUMBA!!!!! -_ gritó exageradamente

- No Ino!, no tengo ganas - dijo sin ánimos la ojiperla

- _Ash!, Hina!! No me puedes hacer esto!, y menos a Tema!, ya sabes que los fines de semana ella agarra la disco del Hotel de su padre!!, además esta vez es de antifaces!!, esta muy KAWAI!!!! -_ comentó la rubia para que su amiga se animara

- Ino… ya te dije que…

- _ya te había comentado que Gaara regresó de su viaje?! -_ dijo Ino, sabiendo que eso era una bomba para su amiga

- QUE??!!, GAARA!!!?, POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES TONTA!! - gritó la ojiperla de la emoción, parándose rápidamente de su cama

- _yo siempre guardo lo mejor para el final! -_ declaró su amiga -_ entonces te espero en media hora en la puerta de la disco!, sino llegas, entro sola Ok? -_ advirtió

- Esta bien! Ahora voy! - dijo la ojiperla colgando su celular para empezar a arreglarse

Gaara era el segundo en la lista de la Hyuga, era un chico con mucho poder y dinero, tenía 25 años y desde que se conocieron siempre hubo mucha química entre ellos, la ojiperla se decía que él tenía que ser el futuro padre de sus hijos, pues compartían ideales muy similares, y eran muy idénticos, cosa que le agradaba mucho

Ella se llevó una minifalda de mezclilla con bordados, una blusa strapless con corte de corazón color rojo, unas sandalias plateadas con tacón alto, todo esto de la marca "dolce & gabbana" y el toque final, el pelo en caireles; y así se dispuso a ir a la dichosa fiesta, no sin antes llevar en mano, su antifaz rojo con toques plateados.

Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras para que su papá no se diera cuenta, pues él siempre ponía peros cuando ella salía con sus amigas

- A donde vas? - preguntaron al otro lado de la sala

- _RAYOS! -_ pensó la ojiperla - ah!, pues…. A salir!! - dijo dando una sonrisa inocente

- a no señorita!, usted no sale y menos si no tienes guardaespaldas - dijo Hikari la madre de la ojiperla

- pero mamá!!! - replicó Hinata - ya estoy lista!, y también quedé con Ino que iría!!, ella me está esperando!!! - suplicó ante la mirada que le dedicaba su madre

- Hinata!! - dijo Hikari en modo de reprensión

- Ya mujer!, deja salir a la niña! - dijo muy amorosamente el padre de Hinata - además eh notado que estos últimos días a estado muy triste! - dijo mientras su hija afirmaba con un puchero la cabeza - anda hijita!, ve y diviértete con tus amigas - dijo muy cariñoso el Hyuga

- Kyaaaaaa!!!!! - gritó Hinata no creyendo lo que oía - Muchas gracias papi!!! Te juro que regresaré pronto!!! - decía la ojiperla mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo y darle un gran beso en la mejilla - bueno ya!, nada más uno por que luego se me quita el lipstick!! - su padre rió ante aquel comentario

- Bien!, puedes ir, pero llévate al guardaespaldas de tu hermana - agregó la mamá de la ojiperla

- esta bien! - dijo sin ganas - Ok! Ya me voy!! - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá para después salir de ahí

Cada integrante de la familia tenía su propio guardaespaldas, Hanabi tenía por guardaespaldas a un castaño llamado Kiba; Hikari Hyuga tenía a otro llamado Asuma; mientras Hiashi Hyuga lo custodiaba Yamato. Hinata por su parte no tenía, pues el último que tubo renunció a los 2 días de custodiarla

Hinata se dirigió al único lugar donde podrían estar los sirvientes - _la cocina -_ pensó - _donde más podrían estar esos guarros!!! _- se decía.

Al adentrarse vio al chef y a la sirvienta -_ la chonguitos y el osito pachonsito que siempre quise tener de niña! Juntos!!, que tierno!! -_ se dijo al verlos, después volteó hacia la mesa - _bien!, ahí está el palo, el perro y el mono -_ pensó

- Ey! Guarros!! -gritó llamando la atención de los presentes - quien diablos es el que custodia a mi odiosa hermana! - dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura

- y-yo señorita - dijo el más joven de los tres, llamado Kiba

- bien perrito!, vámonos! - dijo la Hyuga saliendo de la cocina

- bien perrito ve! - susurró la sirvienta

- Ten-ten!, no me digas así! - dijo molesto el castaño

- hay si!? - se burló la chica - haber! Por que no se lo exiges a ella también! - recriminó - ah!, cierto! Por que al niño le gusta la fresita, no? - dijo desafiantemente

- _ESTOY ESPERANDO!!!!! _- gritó desesperada la Hyuga

* * *

Al llegar a Shukaku-in, la Hyuga le dijo muy fríamente al castaño que esperara afuera, pues no lo metería con ella ya que él era un simple empleado. Kiba por su parte aceptó, ya que no podía reclamar; aparte de que la Hyuga era la hija del patrón, también era la dueña de su corazón. Kiba estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde el momento que la conoció, pero su amor no era correspondido, eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar por el resto de su vida, se decía

La ojiperla iba directo a adentrarse a la disco, ya que no había visto a su amiga Ino afuera como habían quedado, en la puerta de la disco estaban dos personas custodiando el lugar, la ojiperla vio que también llevaban antifaces y radios comunicadores

- _muy exagerado para una fiesta -_pensaba la Hyuga - _bueno… siendo la fiesta Temari, no me sorprendería nada - _se dijo la ojiperla mientras se acercaba a los dos sujetos… ella podía apreciar que uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro mientras el otro era rubio y traía consigo unas hojas; ambos sujetos no le quitaban la mirada de encima

A la ojiperla no le importó que la miraran, pues no era raro que alguien la mirara tanto y más si era bonita se dijo, y con mucha confianza pasó al lado de esos dos sujetos…

- Un momento!! - el rubio la tomó por el brazo, parando en seco su trayectoria - esta es una fiesta privada! - dijo jalándola hacia la puerta

- Pero que te pasa!!! - gritó la ojiperla - Yo soy una invitada de la fiesta! - dijo indignada por la actitud de aquel sujeto

- Cual es su nombre?! - dijo el rubio mientras veía la lista, acción que hizo que la ojiperla se enojara

- acaso que no sabe con quien está hablando?!!! - dijo remarcando el "quien"

- No - se limitó a decir el rubio, cosa que enfureció más a la ojiperla

- que no sabe quien soy yo?!! - dijo mas furiosa de lo normal

Eso hizo que el rubio la mirara directamente a los ojos

- Mire señorita… por que supongo que lo es - dijo el rubio - no me importa ni me interesa quien sea usted!, yo solo tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie que no esté en la lista, así que deje de jugar por favor - advirtió el rubio

- Naruto, tranquilízate - dijo el pelinegro

- JUGAR??!!! - explotó la Hyuga - SOY HINATA HYUGA!!!! IMBÉCIL!!, Y VOY A ENTRAR!!! - gritó mientras se adentraba a la fiesta

-e-espere!!! - dijo el rubio siguiéndola con la lista - no puedes pasar!!, por favor, sálgase!!!, ya revisé la lista y usted no aparece!!! - decía desesperado el rubio, pero la ojiperla no le hacía caso

- Ey!, le estoy ablando! - dijo exigente - si no se sale, la sacaré yo!! - dijo alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo

Hinata se puso furiosa, al sentir que nuevamente era agarrada del brazo por aquel rubio, no tardó ni dudó en darse la vuelta para…. (¡¡PAFST!!)… con la mano libre había conseguido darle una tremenda bofetada al rubio que lo dejó estático y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

Era la primera vez que una extraña abofeteaba así al rubio, después de unos microsegundos reaccionó y la miró muy furioso con ganas de fulminarla con la mirada, se veía muy exaltado… demasiado exaltado…

_QUIEREN CONTI???, PUES DEJEN REVIEWS!!! °w° muajajajaja_

_Quizás algunos se den cuenta que esta es la adaptación de una novela, en México se llamaba "amor en custodia", pero yo quise hacer la adaptación (no toda) de la novela a este fic!, SIP recuerdo que mi má lo veía, yo solo alcancé a ver cuando hicieron la aparición de Mauro Mendoza!!! Que por cierto me encantó, y estuve recordando como fue que conoció a la protagonista, y por eso me llamó mucho la atención para hacer esta situación a un fic Naruhina; aclaro habrán momentos que ustedes recordaran (si vieron la novela) y otros en los cuales yo me los inventaré como por ejemplo el final y si ustedes me quieren ayudar, yo encantada de la vida =P_

_Por cierto, aquí si se van a quedar juntos XD la verdad nose ni como me salió el primer cap., o si eh de continuarlo, pero si ustedes me dicen que si, pues si!! Yo encantada de la vida también XD_

_Pero bueno, por hoy es suficiente, espero que me den su opinión y si quieren conti pues mándenme un review! =3_

_P.D. perdón si no me sale "lo fresa" para el guión de Hinata_

_P.D.2. Cuídense muxo y sean felices!! Sayonara!!!_

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Historia: Amor en custodia (donde sale Mauro Mendoza =3) TV Azteca_

_Guión: Yop? :S_


	2. Depresión y Arrogancia ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas… Fic**

- oh! No!, le pegaron al Kyubi y no lo vio venir! - dijo alarmado el pelinegro que cuidaba la entrada, ya que había visto cuando la ojiperla le daba una bofetada a su amigo y jefe de seguridad

- _umph! Hinata nunca cambiará! _- pensó un pelirrojo que también había visto aquella escena - _bien… creo que iré a calmarla un poco -_ se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la ojiperla

- que!, ahora vas a llorar?! - preguntó altanera la ojiperla al ver al rubio enfadado

- Hinata!, creo que es suficiente… - interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de que el rubio dijera algo

- GAARA!!! - gritó entusiasmada la ojiperla!!

- esta bien, es mi invitada de honor - le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio

- s-si señor - se limitó a contestar el rubio para después dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a la Hyuga - bien, entonces me retiro - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí

- ey!, guarro - exclamó la ojiperla, haciendo que el rubio parara - nose tu Gaara!, pero creo que me merezco pooorrrr… lo menos, unas disculpas! - dijo mirando a su amigo

- _como puede ser tan sínica! Después de que ella me abofeteó -_ pensó el rubio, para después voltear a verla con una sonrisa falsa - Lo siento mucho, señorita - dijo forzando aún más la sonrisa

- como?, no te escucho! - alzó la vos la ojiperla

- Hinata, por favor! - murmuró el pelirrojo - no hagas esto más grande - dijo

- lo siento Gaara, pero esque no escuché lo que este… - se quedó callada para analizar al rubio de pies a cabeza - pedazo de nada! - dijo después

El rubio ya no sabía que hacer, si no estuviera ahí el hijo del dueño del hotel, quizás la sacaría a rastras, se decía; pero tenía que quitársela de encima, así fuera que se humillara ante ella

- pido que me disculpe por mi comportamiento inapropiado, señorita - dijo el rubio más fuerte

- wow!, órale!, así me gusta!, que te comportes como lo que eres!!, un simple empleaducho! - dijo la ojiperla - y sabes que?, ya me caíste bien! - dijo dándole la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida - y por eso NO!, te disculpo - exclamó para después adentrarse más a la fiesta

- discúlpala, ella es así - comentó el pelirrojo al rubio - Hina!, espera! - dijo siguiéndola

El rubio estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, quería destrozar el lugar si fuera preciso, luego contó hasta diez para calmarse y dirigirse a su lugar

_- _pero que fue lo que paso?!- preguntó el pelinegro al ver llegar a su amigo

- digamos que… AAAGGR!!! - explotó el rubio - TE JURO QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA HABÍA CONOCIDO A UNA PERSONA TAN ALTANERA, CAPRICHOSA Y CÍNICA COMO ESA MUJER!!!! POR DIOS!!!! - exclamó desesperado el rubio - COMO PUEDEN EXISTIR PERSONAS COMO ELLA!!!!

- e-esta bien… ya entendí - dijo el pelinegro

- Shino, perdón! - dijo el rubio - no debí de explotar contigo - decía mientras le palmeaba la espalda

- Hinata!, eres muy cruel con las personas - decía el pelirrojo

- QUEEEE??? - exclamó la Hyuga, deteniendo el trago que ya estaba a punto de tomar - peeerrrrrdón?!, tu!, diciéndome eso???, por todos los cielos - dijo - Gaara! Que te paso??!, tu no eras así!!, recuerdas? - dijo mirándolo confusa

- Bueno… eh cambiado mucho, Hinata - dijo el pelirrojo - el amor me ha cambiado! - dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

- C-COMO?! - la ojiperla solo atinó a decir eso, sin duda aquella afirmación hecha por el que "algún día sería el padre de sus hijo" la dejó con el corazón más roto de lo que estaba, sentía que su corazón sangraba por dentro, acaso el amor no se había hecho para ella?, se cuestionaba muy tristemente, estaba hecha trizas

- Si, Hinata - afirmó el pelirrojo - me enamoré!, como nunca creí amar… es una chica sencilla, humilde, sincera, muy buena!, y un poco tímida… eso fue lo que me enamoró de ella… - dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos - su nombre es Matsuri y está aquí, quiero presentártela y…

- Ok!, no quiero saber más - interrumpió la ojiperla mientras se retiraba de ahí

- Hinata! - llamó el pelirrojo - espera!, yo no…

- sabes que?!- dijo la ojiperla volteando a verlo - tu y esa tal Mansuri

- Matsuri! - interrumpió él

- como sea!! - contestó - tú y tu estúpido relato de cómo la conociste, me valen!!, - dijo alterada - a ver Gaarita!, por que no vas con tu estúpida novia y se multiplican por cero!! - gritó

- Por favor Hinata…- dijo el pelirrojo

- por favor, nada!!! - replicó ella muy enojada - es más!, desaparece de mi vista!! Ahora! - exclamó y luego se volteó para no verlo

- Bien! - contestó él, - _no tiene caso hablar con ella - _se dijo para retirarse de ahí

Hinata estaba muy enojada, su única oportunidad para encontrar el amor se le había escapado de las manos, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba hecha trizas, maldijo internamente al amor, mientras se dirigía a la barra

- dame un Martini - le dijo al barman - ahora! - exigió y posó la vista en otra dirección

- Sasuke? - se dijo al ver al azabache reír mientras abrazaba a una pelirrosa - Maldito!, supongo que en ella encontraste lo que buscabas en mi - dijo muy desanimada

- Exacto! - dijeron atrás de ella

- Ino! - exclamó volteándose para verla

- Hola amiga! - dijo sonriente - sabes?, dicen que ya se la echó más de cinco veces!

- nooo enserio? - preguntó curiosa

- si!, como ves?, digo!, con eso de que no consiguió en ti la pruebita del amor! - comentó muy burlona

- umm… que como veo? - se dijo analizando la situación - que estas tomando? - preguntó después

- un orgasmo - dijo Ino

- Ino!, que dices!!

- queeee!???… así se llama! - dijo inocentemente

- bien, dame tu… orgasmo! - dijo agarrando la bebida de su amiga para después agarrar la suya - y… mejor mira esto - sentenció saliendo en dirección al azabache

Ino estaba feliz viendo a su amiga dirigirse hacia el Uchiha, por que sin duda haría uno de sus numeritos ya conocidos… se preguntaba que era lo que tenia pensado hacer la Hyuga…

- Hola! - dijo la ojiperla al llegar con la pareja

- Hola - saludó la pelirrosa

- y ahora que quieres!? - dijo fastidiado el azabache

- umm.. Como decirlo… - decía la ojiperla - Ah!, si… - exclamó dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa - sabias que después de que tengan sexo diez veces, te dejará como trapo viejo?

- c-como? - respondió la pelirrosa pues esa pregunta la dejó muy aturdida

- Cállate Hinata!! - alzó la voz el Uchiha

- yo fui la antigua novia de este imbécil! - dijo - pero me dejó por que yo no quise tener sexo con él - afirmó la Hyuga

- no te entiendo, pero si haces esto por molestar yo no…

- llevan cinco no? - ante aquella afirmación la pelirrosa se sorprendió y volteó a ver al azabache - si… lo suponía… eres otra tonta más! Uchiha le cuenta todo a sus amigos!, eres… solo otra diversión más - la pelirrosa ya no aguantó más y empezó a llorar amargamente mientras empezaba a correr con el alma destrozada

- Como te atreves Hinata!!! - enfureció el azabache

- del mismo modo que me atrevo a hacer esto! - dijo al aventarle las bebidas que traía en mano

El azabache quedó anonadado, su camisa de marca se había arruinado, y la chica con la que estaba había salido destrozada, enfureció ante aquél acto cometido por la ojiperla, sabía que no era bueno meterse con ella cuando le propuso ser su novia, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de dejarla

- ERES UNA LOCA!! - gritó al momento que salía corriendo en dirección de la pelirrosa

- _ja!, estúpido! -_ se dijo

- Muy bien amiga!! - dijo la rubia quien llegaba al lugar

- si… lo sé Ino… lo se! - le dijo muy conformada a su amiga - bien!, a divertirse!!!, que para eso vine!! - exclamó mientras tomaba un trago que llevaba un mesero y se adentraba a la pista para ponerse a bailar

El tiempo pasó pesadamente para un rubio de ojos azules, que no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica y tampoco paraba de maldecirla, cada vez que se acordaba de la cachetada recibida, fruncía el ceño

- _Maldición!, por que tubo que ocurrirme esto -_ se decía

- Naruto - habló su compañero - ya han pasado cinco horas, creo que ya es tiempo para que hagas una revisión por el lugar - dijo el pelinegro al recordar que cada cuatro horas se tenía que hacer revisión

- si es cierto, ahora vuelvo - dijo muy distraído mientras se adentraba por el lugar…

Hinata ya llevaba su décima copa de Martini mientras empezaba a ser la más aclamada de la fiesta, por la forma sexy en la que bailaba

- Hinata - interrumpió el pelirrojo - estás llamando mucho la atención - dijo preocupado

- Me lo juras?? - contestó muy sarcástica

- si te lo juro!, que no te das cuenta? - afirmó el pelirrojo

- DIOS MIO!! - exclamó - estoy logrando justo lo que quiero!!! - dijo muy cínicamente y luego empezó a reír - ósea soy Hinata Hyuga!, obvio voy a llamar la atención Sabaku!, es inevitable! - afirmó - mira… por que no me haces un favor! - dijo volteando a verlo - por que no regresas con tu amorcito!, que por cierto se ven muy mal juntos!, y me dejas en paz!, te parece? - dijo mientras mordía la aceituna del Martini

El Sabaku le preocupaba mucho, pues era una de sus mejores amigas, se dijo que ya no tenía caso hacerla cambiar de opinión pues era un caso perdido, en verdad la quería pero odiaba mucho la forma en que ella se comportaba

- Ok!, byeeee!!! - exclamó ella volteándose para empezar a bailar otra vez

- bien!, diviértete - dijo molesto el pelirrojo - eres un caso perdido! - afirmó saliendo de ahí

- ey!!! - gritó la ojiperla llamando la atención de los demás - brindo por que esta noche sea inolvidable!! - dijo alzando su copa, mientras los demás la imitaban y la empezaban a aclamar

El rubio seguía en sus rondas, solo deseaba no volverse a encontrar con la ojiperla, pues su vida sería más miserable de lo que era, se decía. Su obligación como jefe de seguridad era resguardar la seguridad de los demás y si alguien empezaba a hacer algún alboroto o si dañaba algún objeto del lugar, él estaba en todo su derecho de sacar a esa persona fuera quien fuera de la fiesta

El único objetivo de la ojiperla al llegar a la fiesta fue olvidar a Sasuke, y qué mejor que con Gaara pues a ella le gustaba desde el primer momento en que lo conoció; pero al enterarse que el Sabaku ya tenía novia y que además estaba muy enamorado, sus planes cambiaron; su único objetivo… tomar hasta perder la conciencia.

Por esa noche quiso olvidarse de todo, se sentía tan miserable… Había dejado de bailar, ahora ella se encontraba en el balcón del lugar tomando otra copa de Martini

- soy tan miserable - se dijo mientras se acababa su copa y posaba su vista hacia el vacío - _híncate Hinata… - _pensaba para después dar un grito al aire para liberarse - _estás como esta copa… vacía… sola… -_ se decía mientras arrojaba la copa al vacío e impactaba contra el suelo de abajo - UPS! - dijo al ver hacha trizas aquella copa - _y rota… -_ pensó y luego comenzó a reír…

- necesito otra - se dijo y volteó a ver al camarero que pasaba con varios tragos - Ey!, Ey!, Ey!… alto!, alto! - dijo tambaleándose de borracha, a lo que el mesero paró su trayectoria y la ojiperla agarró otra copa - Gracias! - dijo y el mesero empezó a caminar de nuevo - ey!, ALTO!- exclamó y volvió a llamar al mesero - gracias… joven - dijo después de agarrar otra copa

Le dio el primer trago a una y luego se dirigió otra vez al borde del balcón - _bebe!… bebe y recuerda Hina… bebe a la salud de… Nadie! -_ pensó mientras arrojaba una copa llena al vacío - WOW! - exclamó al verla caer - _bebe a la salud de los amores cobardes… bebe a la salud de los amores imposibles… -_ empezó a llorar amargamente al recordar de lo que había hecho de su vida, lo que había pasado junto a Sasuke, de cómo Gaara le destrozó nuevamente el corazón - _los amores imposibles no hacen historia!… bebe Hina… bebe a la salud de… Hinata!… -_ volvió a llorar más, mientras empezaba a tomarse de un solo trago todo el contenido de la copa - _Hinata la loser!!… - _se dijo para volver a tirar su copa_ - Brindemos Hina!, a la salud de… este vacío - _lloró aún más y se abrazó al sentirse sola_ - a la salud de las copas… de mi… de Hinata Hyuga… la estúpida que se enamoró sin ser correspondida… -_ se sintió tan sola, tan desesperada, tan triste…

Intentó subirse al barandal, para dejarse caer al vacío… al igual que las copas rotas que yacían el en suelo… quería quedar igual que ellas, para ya no sentir dolor dentro de sí, se sintió tan miserable de querer acabar con su vida de esa forma, pero era su única opción, su única salida para ya no sentir dolor…

Cerró los ojos… no quería ver su cuerpo impactar contra el piso…

Sintió unas manos grandes que la tomaban por los brazos, las cuales la jalaban para no dejarla caer… llorando intentó zafarse del agarre

- q-que te pasa! - dijo no viendo quien la agarraba - q-que haces! - dijo llorando y tambaleándose - suéltame! - exclamó volteando a ver quien la agarraba

- Me va a tener que acompañar - dijo quien la tomaba

- q-que? - dijo confundida y borracha

- usted es una persona no grata en esta fiesta - afirmó el jefe de seguridad quien todavía la traía agarrando

- jajaja - río borracha - que?… como? - dijo no saliendo de la impresión de esas palabras dichas por… - _él! -_ pensó la Hyuga - Como! - exclamó - si me sueltas?! - exigió a lo que el rubio accedió - a ver!, a ver!, a ver! - dijo tambaleándose - déjame ver si entendí bien! - dijo riendo nerviosamente - me quieres correr de la fiesta… tu?? - dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza

- si!, yo - dijo firmemente el rubio - así que… vamos por favor! - dijo queriendo volverla a tomar por el brazo

- ah!, ya sé cual es el problema contigo - dijo la Hyuga - quizás no me hallas reconocido desde que llegué! Y quizás sea por el antifaz! - dijo señalándose - es obvio!, pero cuando me veas… me reconocerás!… y obviamente te vas a disculpar de nuevo, y te vas a retirar - dijo para después alzarse el antifaz- soy… HINATA HYUGA!!, ya me reconociste?… Ok?!, así que… ya te puedes ir! - dijo riendo por la situación

- y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki - dijo levantándose también el antifaz - y que con eso!? - preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos

La Hyuga estaba perpleja por la actitud que había tomado el rubio, pero lo estaba aún más al verlo sin el antifaz - _rubio… ojos azules… y tres marcas a los costados… creo que no está mal… -_ examinó ella admirada por lo que veía - _quizás el ser loser no está mal… no? -_ se dijo mientras un color carmín se asomaba por sus mejillas

_Omg!!!!! Que pasará??? Waaaaaa jajaja nose ustedes pero yo ya quiero conti y eso que yo lo estoy escribiendo jajajajaja XD!!. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan al leer mi fic! Y sobretodo al dejarme un review para que yo me anime a escribir más!!! XD enserio muxas gracias!! Y también a quienes me ofrecieron su ayuda créanme que si lo voy a necesitar y no duden que un día de estos les mande un mensajito pidiéndoles ayuda!!! °w° y bueno!! Sin más que decir cuídense muxo!, sean felices! Y mándenme su opinión!, para saber si les gustó este nuevo cap!! Y bueno… SAYONARA!!!_

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Historia: Amor en custodia (donde sale Mauro Mendoza =3) TV Azteca_

_Guión: Yop? :S_


	3. Venganza ƸӜƷ

**Si Me Besas - Fic**

La Hyuga estaba perpleja por la actitud que había tomado el rubio, pero lo estaba aún más al verlo sin el antifaz - _rubio… ojos azules… y tres marcas a los costados… creo que no está mal… -_ examinó ella admirada por lo que veía - _quizás el ser loser no está mal… no? -_ se dijo mientras un color carmín se asomaba por sus mejillas

**Cap. 3**

El rubio también se quedó contemplando tal belleza que poseía su agresora, ninguno de los dos aún no decían nada; el rubio pensó que a la ojiperla ya se le había pasado el enojo, así que se dijo que tal vez si le hablara cortésmente, ambos podrían llegar a un acuerdo

- por favor señorita, no haga esto más complicado… vamos yo la acompaño a la salida - su deber era sacarla, ya que había recibido tres quejas, en las cuales pedían que la sacaran de la fiesta

- a ver, a ver, a ver!, guarrito!, a mí nadie me habla así! ¿Ok?… y mucho menos una persona como… - lo miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza, para hacerlo sentir inferior a ella, como era su costumbre, la Hyuga se sentía ofendida con aquel sujeto, quería decirle unas cuantas ofensas, pero esos ojos azules que la seguían mirando, la descontrolaban - como tu!, quedó claro? - dijo no queriendo volver a discutir con el rubio

- no le estoy hablando de mala manera - dijo tranquilamente el rubio - solamente le estoy pidiendo con mucha amabilidad que se retire

- jajaja - la ojiperla lo interrumpió riéndose exageradamente al escucharlo - amabilidad!! - exclamó indignada - amabilidad le llamas al decirme… que soy una persona no grata!, en esta fiesta pedorra!, que por cierto!, yo podría comprar... no la fiesta!, o sea la gente!, o sea el antro!… - decía mientras se tambaleaba y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, pero aún así no dejaba de enumerarle con los dedos lo que decía - o sea el Hotel!, e-el país si quiero!!, o sea… - la Hyuga se había atrevido a acercarse al rubio para picotearle la sien - o sea… métetelo por la cabeza!, tengo más dinero que nadie!!! - exclamó

- tampoco espere a que le acepten el desorden que está haciendo - el rubio se tornaba calmado ante la actitud que seguía tomando la Hyuga, se sorprendió de lo paciente que podía llegar a ser

- cual desorden?!, cual desorden!!!, me estoy divirtiendo guarro!

- hemos recibido unas cuantas quejas sobre usted!, señorita - contestó el rubio interrumpiendo a la ojiperla

- no es mi culpa que toda esa bola de aburridos no se sepan divertir!!! - dijo señalando a las personas que seguían en la fiesta, mientras que de sus ojos aparecían lágrimas de cocodrilo - por que eso son!, son unos…

- señorita! - interrumpió el rubio para que no se hiciera más grande aquella discusión y que afectara a terceros el comentario de la ojiperla

- unos… estúpidos que no se saben divertir! - decía la Hyuga haciendo un puchero, por tener ganas de llorar de verdad, al pensar que sus amigos habían provocado que la quisieran correr de aquella fiesta

- señorita por favor!! - suplicó el rubio - acompáñeme… - suspiró al quererla controlar

- ah!, ¿si?… y como por que!? - dijo más calmada y posando sus manos sobre su cintura

- por su conducta!, ya le dije, es muy inapropiada - afirmó el rubio

- pues… sabes ¿que?, no me voy a ir!, como la ves?!, no me voy a ir! - exclamó mientras tomaba el radio comunicador que traía el rubio, volviendo a ser la misma de antes - no me voy ir!, no me voy a ir!!!! Escucharon?! No me voy!! - gritó en el aparato para después tirarlo y pisotearlo

El rubio estaba sorprendido por aquella nueva actitud que descubría de la ojiperla, era una bipolar, se decía; mientras que ella ya había hecho trizas aquel radio comunicador

- Señorita! - exclamó el rubio arto por la actitud tan infantil de la ojiperla y por su puesto molesto, por que a él le cobrarían aquel aparato- no me obligue a ser descortés, por favor - le dolía mucho la cabeza al pensar que le bajarían el sueldo por culpa de ella, y más escuchando las niñerías que decía, posó una mano sobre su frente a fin de calmarse y no perder los estribos

- pues… mira como sí te obligo! - la ojiperla sin remordimientos pisó al rubio con el tacón de sus sandalias clavándole la punta del tacón en el zapato

- Arrgh! - Exclamó el rubio al sentir como la punta se le incrustaba en el pie, mientras que la Hyuga daba una sonrisa de victoria al verlo retorcerse del dolor; el rubio la miró queriéndola matar, acto seguido la tomó del brazo acercándola a él - Usted es una irrespetuosa! - decía el rubio muy molesto

- jajaja te cae?? - a la Hyuga solo le daba risa verlo así, el que él le dijera que era una persona no apta en ese lugar, ya lo había pagado, se decía mientra empezaba a carcajearse en sus narices, le causaba mucha gracia ver la cara de dolor que ponía el rubio, por lo que había hecho; sin duda eso le había dolido y ella lo estaba disfrutando

- Pídame una disculpa! - exigió el rubio, pues viéndola bien, ya no había quien la acompañara, y mucho menos se encontraba el hijo del dueño, así que aprovechó para pedírselo a su manera mientras la empezaba a jalonear desesperado por que ella se disculpara por lo anterior y por lo de ahora - pídame una disculpa! - exigió nuevamente el rubio más molesto al ver como la Hyuga se burlaba de él

- jajaja hay!, mi vida!, eres un guarrito que no sabe con quien se mete - dijo la Hyuga muy sarcásticamente - estas muy mal!, sabes?; ni creas que yo te voy a pedir unas disculpas! - dijo la Hyuga riendo nuevamente - por favor! Eres un don nadie! Jajaja - aparte de borracha, ese ya era su carácter, pero el rubio estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio

- quizás sea un don nadie para usted!, pero para este Hotel, yo soy el jefe de seguridad! - dijo autoritario el rubio, ella simplemente seguía riendo por los efectos del alcohol y de su maldad - ME VA A TENER QUE ACOMPAÑAR!!, LE GUSTE O NO! - exclamó fuertemente el rubio, haciendo que ella dejara de reírse

- que? - dijo ella anonadada, iba a protestar pero el jalon que le dio el rubio casi hizo que cayera al piso - OYE!! - exclamó furiosa la ojiperla al ser llevada por el brazo hacia a fuera de la disco por él - SUÉLTAME! QUE TE PASA!!, SUÉLTAME!! ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!!- exigió la ojiperla, pero el rubio no escuchaba, estaba arto de su comportamiento, se decía - AUXILIO!!!, AUXILIO!!!, SUÉLTAME! ERES UN GATO!, SUÉLTAME!! - gritaba la ojiperla ante las miradas de los demás

Pronto los de la fiesta empezaron a hablar del estado crítico de la ojiperla, sin duda ese tipo la hacía quedar mal enfrente de la sociedad y de sus amigos, ella sentía que era el peor día de su vida, pero que no acabaría así, no si se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, esta tendría que ser la peor venganza que le haría a alguien, se decía... él tendría que pagar

- SUÉLTAME!, PUEDO CAMINAR SOLA!- exigió ya más calmada mientras se dirigía a la puerta del establecimiento, por su mente solo vagaba el plan para su venganza, su dulce venganza...

En el camino hacia la salida, la Hyuga se empezaba a tambalear por lo mareada que estaba, el rubio como buen caballero pretendió ayudarla a caminar mejor, pero a la ojiperla le enfureció que él la volviera a tocar... no se hizo esperar unos cuantos empujones por parte de ella para que se alejara, mientras que el rubio se lamentaba el haberse topado con ella esa misma noche

- eres un naco!, voy a hacer que te corran!, y que no tengas trabajo en ninguna parte!, eso tenlo por seguro!! - le decía, pero pronto tropesó con algo, haciendo que se cayera al piso, rápidamente el rubio la levantó... el haberse caído enfrente de su enemigo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si antes no lo odiaba, ahora lo quería matar - NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!!! - gritó nuevamente la Hyuga empujandolo fuertemente a su paso para salir lo más rápido que se pudiera de ahí

- esta bien - pronunció el ojiazul para que se calmara - ya no la toco, pero vamos!, la sigo - dijo amablemente a pesar de cómo lo había tratado; no era bueno guardar rencor a nadie, y menos contradecir a una mujer… y más si estaba borracha, se decía pues eso era lo que le había enseñado su abuelo y su padre, al contarle sobre su abuela Tsunade

Gaara veía aquella escena bochornosa, en la cual la ojiperla era la protagonista, quería ayudarla y llevarla a su casa, pero estaba con su novia... se dijo que no tenía caso meterse en sus asuntos y más cuando ella ya no quiso saber de él... aún así le seguía preocupando mucho.

El rubio la acompañó hasta llegar al Lobby del lugar, despedido por una mirada asesina que le dirigía la Hyuga, el rubio hizo caso omiso a aquella mirada y solo le sonrío triunfante mientras se dirigía a la puerta del Hotel

-_ sigue riendo estúpido guarro!, ya verás que esa sonrisa no te durará para siempre! -_ pensó la Hyuga con aires de venganza.

Kiba había visto como sacaban a la ojiperla del lugar; pronto se aproximó a ella, para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando; y el por qué ese tipo trataba así a su amada

- señorita Hyuga!, se encuentra bien? - preguntó muy preocupado el castaño acercándose a ella

- que no me ves?! - exclamó ella - Claro que estoy mal!! - dijo furiosa pero luego lo pensó mejor - em… te llamas…

- Kiba, señorita - respondió el castaño inmediatamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba por que ella le preguntara su nombre

- Kiba!!!, es cierto… oye… sabes pelear no?! - preguntó ella con una estrategia formulada rápidamente en su mente para vengarse del rubio

- s-si!, si señorita - respondió nervioso el castaño

- bien!, quiero que vallas a la puerta del Hotel, y busques al jefe de seguridad Ok? - dijo la Hyuga a lo que el castaño asintió con la cabeza - y cuando te lo encuentres quiero que… bueno!, le des la paliza de su vida!! - exclamó furiosa la Hyuga, el castaño no sabía que responder - me entendiste??! bueno, no quiero que lo golpees con un solo golpe! nooooo!, o sea… que sean setenta mil golpes!, o sea, quiero que lo dejes muy mal! Entendido?? - preguntó la ojiperla molesta de que el castaño no dijera nada

- _rayos!! que hago?!, a mí no me gusta pelear!, pero ella es la mujer de mis sueños… rayos!! -_ se decía para sí el castaño - c-claro señorita - pronunció débilmente el castaño

- bien!, así me gusta! - dijo la ojiperla, pero pronto sus facciones cambiaron al ver la rubio hablando con su amigo - ah!, mira - dijo la Hyuga señalando al rubio - justo está ahí!, vamos! Que esperas?!!! - exigió la Hyuga

- pero… por que hay que golpearlo!, señorita… claro!, si se puede saber - dijo el castaño, esperando a que la ojiperla recapacitara sobre lo que le había ordenado hacer con ese tipo

- ah!?, por que me sacó de la fiesta como si yo fuera una ebria!, perdida!, mal!, una borracha sin causa!!!, o sea, me saca de la fiesta y no pude despedirme de mis amigos!, hice el oso de mi vida!, y además por que nadie me puede tratar así!, o sea NO!, no se lo permito!, no si soy Hinata Hyuga!, así que… o le pegas o le digo a mi padre que te corra! - amenazó la ojiperla furiosa de que los empleados no hicieran lo que se les ordenaran

- s-si señorita, disculpe mi importunismo - dijo el castaño intimidado por la ojiperla mientras salia en dirección hacia el rubio

La ojiperla se rió internamente al saber lo que le esperaría al rubio por tratarla así, pero pronto le pareció que no le convenía que la vieran ahí, siendo espectadora de la pelea que se formaría por su causa, así que decidió abandonar el Lobby y dirigirse a su coche que estaba estacionado en las afueras del Hotel

- perdón… usted es el jefe de seguridad del Hotel? - preguntó el castaño muy seguro de sí mismo, al acercarse al rubio quien estaba de espaldas

- si, sucede algo? - preguntó el rubio dándose la vuelta para encarar a quien le llamaba

El castaño quedó sorprendido al verlo, nunca se imaginó que él fuera el jefe de seguridad del Hotel

- U-Uzumaki! - exclamó sorprendido el castaño

- si!, soy Uzumaki, algún problema? - respondió seriamente el rubio

* * *

Segundos después el castaño salía del Hotel, se dirigió al coche donde lo esperaba la ojiperla muy feliz, el castaño entró al auto sin pronunciar palabra, la ojiperla solo lo miraba emocionada

- que onda! - dijo alegremente - le pegaste durísimo?, como lo dejaste! - dijo volteando a ver a todas partes, el castaño aún no respondía nada - donde está la ambulancia!?, a ver tus puños! - dijo la ojiperla agarrandole la mano al castaño - donde está la sangre!!! - exigió empujándolo

- perdóneme señorita, pero… yo no le voy a pegar a Uzumaki - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

- quien es Uzumaki?! - cuestionó molesta la ojiperla

- el jefe de seguridad! - respondió el castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿y? - exclamó la Hyuga - bueno!, creo haberte dicho claramente, pégale a Uzumaki, tu vas y le pegas a Uzumaki!, donde rayos está la gran dificultad!? - más sarcástica no podía ser, pues su enojo la superaba

- sabe que pasa señorita? - respondió calmadamente el castaño - si yo le pego a Uzumaki, él me pega el doble!, su padre me podrá dejar sin trabajo, pero él me deja sin rostro y sin dientes - el castaño solo esperaba que aquella explicación que le había dado no la enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba

- pues tienes toda la razón!, date por despedido! - gritó la Hyuga - así que fuera!, salte de mi coche! - empujó muy furiosa la Hyuga al castaño

- señorita espere!, yo no…

- vete!!, y no se como le harás!, pero conmigo, no te iras!!! - la Hyuga estaba al borde de echar erupción - vete!, vete!, veteeee!!!!

El castaño, no hizo otra cosa más que obedecer, tal vez si le contara todo lo sucedido a la familia Hyuga, tal vez no lo correrían pues comprenderían que él no podía meterse con el jefe de seguridad del Hotel y más si era Uzumaki, se decía

La Hyuga suspiró pesadamente al ver al guardaespaldas caminar por la calle, era un día de locos, se dijo y pronto sacó su celular para llamar a un número conocido

- _rayos!, espero que me conteste -_ pensaba la Hyuga

- _bueno? -_ se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

- Neji! - suspiró la ojiperla aliviada de que él le halla contestado

- _Hinata -_ dijo sin ánimos el Hyuga - _pasa algo?_

- si!, tienes que venir por mi Neji!, no sabes!, me pasó algo horrible! - dijo desesperada la ojiperla - algo horroroso!, una tragedia!, solo tú me puedes proteger!, por favor… ven! - si había alguien a quien llamar cuando la Hyuga estaba en aprietos, era nada más ni nada menos que su primo favorito, Neji Hyuga, aquel castaño que le cumplía todos sus caprichos y que sin pensarlo iría a protegerla siendo que ella tuviera la razón o no

- _esta bien!, dame la dirección -_ Neji suspiró pues esa noche no estaba muy de humor que digamos y esque su compañero se había pasado todo el día viendo los mismos videos de box que había grabado hace cinco años, estaba bien que su amigo sea un fanático de ese deporte, pero no era para tanto, se decía el castaño

Neji Hyuga también tenía 22 años, y al igual que la ojiperla, cursaba el ultimo semestre de la universidad, era un genio en las materias y siempre le tocaba ayudar a su prima en los exámenes, él era su salvador.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió independizarse y compartir la renta del departamento que había conseguido con su mejor amigo Rock Lee, quien a pesar de tener un año más que el Hyuga, se comportaba peor que un niño, eso era lo que pensaba el Hyuga cuando veía a su amigo pegado al televisor viendo una y otra vez las misma peleas de box...

* * *

La ojiperla se encontraba afuera de su auto, esperando a que llegara su primo; pues de esa noche, no pasaba el que el rubio pagara por lo que le había hecho, se decía; por otro lado el rubio salió hacia a fuera del Hotel y esque ahora le tocaba hacer guardia en la entrada, pronto visualizó a la ojiperla que se tallaba los brazos a fin de calentarse, pues esa noche ya empezaba a hacer frío

El rubio sonrío al verla, pues recordó lo que había sucedido momentos antes... no se la quitaba de su cabeza, ni de sus pensamientos; no sabía si era por caballerosidad o quizás por que le gustaba hacerla enfadar... pero sin temor, se acercó a la Hyuga; de sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, al pensar en que estaba apunto de meterse a la boca del lobo... sigilosamente llegó hacia ella para hacerle compañía... quizás!, o para ofrecerle su ayuda; la ojiperla estaba de espaldas muy enojada, sentía que la bilis recorría y quemaba su estómago

- disculpe - llamó el rubio haciendo que la ojiperla volteara a verlo - se le ofrece algo? - preguntó muy cortésmente, la Hyuga solo suspiró antes de contestarle

- si! - dijo muy enojada - que te mueras!, se puede? - preguntó muy irónicamente, el rubio le dio un poco de gracia su comentario, pero no rió enfrente de ella pues no quería volverla a ver enojada

- y… alguna otra cosa, en la que sí!, la pueda ayudar? - cuestionó serenamente, queriendo hacer las pases con ella

- No! - dijo cortante la ojiperla volteando al otro lado para no verlo más

- bueno… - suspiró el rubio - si llega a tener algún inconveniente, no dude en pedir ayuda… - la Hyuga hacía como si no lo escuchara - este lugar está un poco obscuro y… - la Hyuga le hizo una señal con ambos brazos formando una "x" enorme con ellos mientras seguía volteando hacia la otra dirección; esto, para hacer entender al rubio que no quería hablar con él, ni escucharlo más - bien… me retiro - dijo por último el rubio, decepcionado por no poder arreglar las cosas con ella

- _por que me importa tanto!... es una malcriada!, una niña mimada!... no debería de importarme más de la cuenta - _pensaba el rubio al volver a custodiar la entrada del Hotel

La Hyuga lo vio alejarse, y como si de una niña se tratase, le hizo unas muecas y le sacó la lengua, como si con eso pudiera atravesarlo y dejarlo tirado a media calle suplicando del dolor. Como por arte de magia o tal vez fue por que la Hyuga no se dio cuenta, su primo llegó al momento en que ella se desquitaba con lo que podía

- Hinata! - llamó el Hyuga sorprendiendo a su prima, ella se volteó rápidamente para verlo con unos ojos suplicantes - que paso? - dijo incrédulo al verla

- ay! Neji-niisan!!!! - soltó con alivio al verlo y rápidamente lo abrazó... al escucahr el "niisan" el castaño sospechó que la Hyuga quería que él golpeara a alguien, pues solo le hablaba así cuando ella quería que hicera eso - que bueno que viniste!!, eres un bombón! Te lo juro! - dijo separandose de él - quiero que le pegues a ese tipo! - señaló autoritaria la Hyuga

- pero, por que le voy a pegar así, nada más por que sí!? - pidió que ella se explicara, pues él no andaba por la vida golpeando a cuantos cristianos se le pasaba por enfrente, se decía; aunque no le diera explicaciones lógicas, él haría por ella lo que fuera que le pidiese, pues no la consideraba como una prima... sino como una hermana a la cual debía de proteger

- por que si!, le vas a pegar por que sí!, Ok? - dijo cansada de dar explicaciones - pero le vas a pegar cañón!, o sea, lo vas a dejar tirado en el piso… y cuando esté en el suelo quiero que le digas: "Este es un regalo de Hinata Hyuga!" - explicó la Hyuga tomando una pose súper kawai, como si de un Gángster de los que hay en Italia, se tratase; se imaginó teniendo al rubio ensangrentado en el suelo, mientras que ella le apuntaba con el dedo índice - y luego le das una patada en la jeta!, y lo dejas desmayado en el piso!! - terminó por explicarle

Neji veía a aquel pobre rubio, se cuestionaba el por qué se había atrevido a meterse con su prima, en verdad lo compadecía en cierta forma, pues si no lo hacía él, su prima seguramente contrataría a alguien más, para que lo hiciera… suspiró hondamente viendo las facciones de furia que traía la Hyuga, sin duda aquel rubio, no sabía con quien se había metido, se lamentaba

- que esperas Neji!, tu sabes mucho de artes marciales!, ya me lo has demostrado!, órale!, vete!!! ve! - exigió la Hyuga.

Neji solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió en dirección al rubio; la Hyuga veía felizmente a su primo dirigirse hacia la entrada del Hotel donde se encontraba el rubio hablando con otra persona

- _acción!, acción!! - _se decía la Hyuga - _ahora si vas a ver lo que es meterse con Hinata Hyuga!, o sea… bueno!, no te la vas a acabar!!! _- La Hyuga ya se había metido nuevamente al coche, a esperar a su primo mientras tenía un perfecto panorama de donde se encontraba el rubio

Neji ya había llegado con el rubio y le tocó el hombro haciendo que este te volteara…

- si? - preguntó el rubio incrédulo

- _ahí va el primer golpe! -_ se decía muy emocionada la Hyuga

-_ tu?... -_ pensaba -_ U-Uzumaki?_ - Neji lo miraba asombrado...

_WAAAAAAA QUE NERVIOS!!!!!, les juro que pronto pondré la conti!, pues yo ya estoy muy emocionada por lo que sucederá!!!! Se los juro!, yo ya quiero conti!!! °w° Jajaja y eso que lo estoy escribiendo! muajajaja Ok!!!_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por poner esta historia en sus favoritos!!!! Lo quiero muxo!!! En verdad!!!! _

_Y sobre las continuaciones de mis otros fic, les aseguro que estoy en eso! No me maten aun!!!! -_- Jajajajajaj XD y bueno! Oh Dios!! Oh Dios! Que pasará!! Neji lo dejará como se lo pidió la Hyuga!!!?????? =3 omg!!! o QUIEN RAYOS ES UZUMAKI!!!!!!???? °w° XD_

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Historia: Amor en custodia (donde sale Mauro Mendoza =3) TV Azteca_

_Guión: Yop? :S_


	4. Nuevo custodio, Nueva Venganza ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - fic**

- si? - preguntó el rubio incrédulo

- _ahí va el primer golpe! -_ se decía muy emocionada la Hyuga

-_ tu?... -_ pensaba -_ U-Uzumaki?_ - Neji lo miraba asombrado...

**Cap. 4**

- puedo ayudarlo en algo? - habló el rubio, pues aquel chico se había quedado sin palabras

- _prepárate guarrito! _- decía triunfante la Hyuga

- eh… y-yo… - Neji por primera vez en su vida se tornaba nervioso ante alguien - disculpe!, lo confundí con otra persona - dijo rápidamente el castaño

- _que haces! Neji!! - _se decía muy molesta la ojiperla viendo a su primo platicar con aquel tipo

_- _no hay problema - dijo amablemente el rubio, a lo que el Hyuga se retiró de ahí

_- p-por que te regresas -_ decía sorprendida y desilusionada la Hyuga al ver a su primo dirigirse hacia ella

El rubio siguió con la vista al castaño, pues le era raro el que dos personas que llegaban muy confiados en sí, se quedaran sin palabra al verlo. No tardó mucho en visualizar que aquel chico se dirigía al coche donde estaba la ojiperla la cual lo estaba esperando

_- que es lo que tramas ahora, niña… - _se decía muy serio el rubio al cruzarse de brazos y dirigirle una mirada a la ojiperla

- _oh Diablos!, ya me vio!! -_ se decía muy alarmada la ojiperla mientras empezaba a disimular que no lo estaba viendo -_ no es posible!!, no lo tocó!, que le pasa!!! O sea… q-que le paso?!!! - _pensaba muy nerviosa y furiosa la Hyuga

Neji llegó al auto y se metió rápidamente al auto sin decir palabra, tal como lo había hecho el Inuzuka

- Neji!, me puedes explicarrrr que fue eso??! - cuestionó muy enojada - o sea!, te estaba viendo!, te dije PE-GA-LE!, no platica con él! - decía muy histérica - o sea, no te dije salúdalo!, te dije pégale!!!, o sea fui súper clara contigo!!, y bueno! - empezó a enumerarle con los dedos lo que diría - ni una patada en la espinilla, ni un empujón!, ni una cachetada!, valla!, ni un pellizquito!… QUE TE PASA! - por primera vez la Hyuga le gritaba a su primo favorito - o sea no entiendo!, me puedes explicar que pasó ahí?!, que es lo que acabo de ver?

- Hinata… - interrumpió el Hyuga antes de que ella dijera algo más - no puedo hacer nada! - dijo preocupado, su prima se impactó ante tales palabras que salían de la boca de su primo

- bueno! - dijo ya más calmada - ¿Quién es ese tipo? - preguntó intrigada - quién es ese tipo que nadie le quiere pagar!, o qué?, de plano todos los hombres de este país se volvieron pacifistas?, como! Dime!! - exigió, pues no entendía como aquel guardaespaldas no le había hecho nada y ahora su primo no se atrevía a pegarle a ese tipo

- Hinata… vámonos a la casa! - dijo ya fastidiado el Hyuga, mientras arrancaba el coche de la ojiperla

- dime Neji!! - la ojiperla no entendía por qué su primo no quería decirle, así que hizo lo que pudo hacer en esos momentos… cansarlo de ella hasta que él hablara - dime quien ese tipo!, dime!, te digo que me digas, Neji! Dimeee…

- bien!, ya te digo - dijo el Hyuga cansado de escuchar las exigencias de su prima, pues ya había ocasionado que él sufriera un dolor de cabeza repentino - ese tipo… Hinata… es Naruto Uzumaki…

- sabes que Neji?, no me digas nada!, ya!, estoy súper enojada contigo! - la Hyuga, con solo nombrarle el nombre de aquel rubio la volvía loca pues los recuerdos de como él la había tratado esa noche, le golpeaban en su orgullo

- Hinata! - suplicó el castaño

- cállate Neji!, no me dirijas la palabra hasta que lleguemos a la casa!, sabes por que?, por que ya me dí cuenta con quien estoy tratando!!, ya sé con quien estoy!!, estoy con una nena!!, Ok?, estoy con una niña!, un cobarde! - afirmó la Hyuga, mientras que a su primo, se le subían los colores a la cabeza del coraje, pero no decía nada, solo escuchaba lo que su prima exclamaba…

Neji no se explicaba como podía aguantar por mucho tiempo a su prima, pero bueno… una parte de él, comprendía su estado, pues si a él le hubieran hecho lo mismo, claro!, si fuera otro sujeto, no dudaría en golpearlo… sin hablarse, con una ojiperla que echaba humos por la cabeza, y un castaño con un dolor de cabeza, emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la mansión Hyuga…

Amaneciendo en la mansión Hyuga, se encontraba la ojiperla exigiéndole a su padre por que corriera al custodio de su hermana, más sin embargo su hermana no se lo permitió, pues era su custodio y la ojiperla no tenía derechos sobre él; el Inuzuka se lo agradeció, pues sin la intervención de su custodiada, él ya estaría desempleado…

La Hyuga estaba más histérica de lo normal; se desquitaba comiendo un bote de helado mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá de la sala… cada vez que recordaba al rubio, también recordaba la vergüenza que le hizo pasar ante sus amigos, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas mientras fruncía el ceño, para meterse otro bocado grande de helado a su boca; Hikari veía aquel acto tan infantil de su hija, sabía que no por nada su hija se hacía un chongo alborotado en la cabeza, pues sabía perfectamente como era ella de cuidadosa con su cabello, y la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la envolvió

- que es lo que pasa, hija? - preguntó muy tiernamente su madre, a lo que la ojiperla volteó a verla muy enojada - digo… si quieres contarme, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte - dijo otorgándole una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la ojiperla se calmara

- mamá…! - dijo con la voz quebrantada, haciendo un puchero

- acaso quieres un custodio para hacer con él lo que quieras? - comentó en forma de chiste la mamá de la Hyuga

- no!, claro que… - calló por un momento al analizar lo que le dijo su madre - _claro!, eso es!!, necesito un custodio que haga lo que le pida por dinero… Claro!!! - _se dijo a sí misma - si!, si quiero!!, quiero uno! - exigió muy entusiasmada la ojiperla

- enserio? - dijo su madre muy sorprendida - bien!, solo tenemos que llamar a la agencia y nos mandaran uno - explicó la Hyuga; pronto tomó el teléfono y la agenda telefónica para llamar

- mamá, sabes que?, quiero que recontraten a Suigetsu!, si, lo quiero a él - comentó muy alegre la Hyuga - mientras me iré a cambiar, ya bajo! - dijo parándose del sofá para dirigirse a su cuarto

- bueno… déjame hablar con él… cualquier cosa te lo hago saber con Ten-ten…

- con la criada?, y eso?, a donde vas? - preguntó muy intrigada la Hyuga

- hija… no le digas criada! Su nombre es Ten-ten - afirmó Hikari dando un suspiro - y voy al club con mis amigas, satisfecha? - dijo Hikari, para dar por terminada aquella platica

- es una criada! - rezongó la Hyuga en forma infantil - como sea!, me iré a cambiar…

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde la platica que tuvo con su madre; la Hyuga se encontraba en la sala principal de la casa, recibiendo la visita de su primo Neji. La Hyuga desde un principio no quiso verlo, pero el castaño exigió hablar con ella, para explicarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y decirle, por qué no había atacado a aquel tipo…

- si me dejas que te explique, por qué hice lo que hice…

- más bien, por que no hiciste lo que NO hiciste! - corrigió la Hyuga muy sarcástica en cada palabra, a lo que su primo solo dio un suspiro para continuar con lo que diría

- ayer no me dejaste hablar - comentó el castaño - y hoy te puedo decir, quién es! - afirmó el Hyuga

- No quiero saber quien es! Ok?? - dijo molesta la ojiperla - lo único que sé en este momento, esque me queda súper claro de lo que NO eres capaz! Ok?? - advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada - y también estoy súper consiente de… de que no eras la persona que yo pensé que eras! - exclamó, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera cada vez peor

- Hinata… pero…

- pero nada!! - interrumpió al castaño antes de que dijera algo nuevo - eres un cobarde!

La intromisión de la empleada de la casa hacia la sala, hizo que la Hyuga callara lo demás que le tenía que decir al castaño, mientras que el Hyuga solo daba un suspiro y se le quedaba viendo a aquella empleada

- que quieres!? - cuestionó la Hyuga muy desafiante

- señorita, esque llegó el nuevo custodio que mandaron de la agencia - Ten-ten se sonrojaba al ver que el Hyuga se le quedaba mirando de una manera un poco halagadora

- mi nuevo custodio? - preguntó muy aturdida la ojiperla - y Suigetsu?, no le hablaron?, no lo pudieron conseguir? - cuestionó un poco más calmada

- etto… no - respondió muy temerosa la castaña por lo que fuera a pasar

- pero hablaste con él?? - ya se estaba molestando, y sus acciones lo confirmaban, pues se había cruzado de brazos mientras le otorgaba una mirada retadora para que la castaña se animara a hablar

- s-si… si hablé con él- se llenó de coraje al pronunciar dichas palabras, ¿qué más daba verla enojada una vez más?, se decía la castaña un poco nerviosa

- que te dijo!, dime exactamente lo que te dijo!, exactamente tal cual como te lo dijo! - exigió la Hyuga

- etto… bueno… - estaba dudando en decirle lo que aquel albino se había atrevido a decirle, pero la cara que ponía la Hyuga por que ella no hablaba, no dieron mucho tiempo para pensar en decirlo sin que la ojiperla se enojara… tubo que soltarlo tal cual como se lo había pedido la Hyuga - en fin! - soltó un suspiro antes de hablar - Suigetsu me dijo… casi, textualmente… que ni por todo el oro del mundo, regresaba a custodiar a una… maleducada!, caprichosa!, y altanera… como usted - la cara de furia que ponía la Hyuga en esos instantes era para caerse de risa, pero la castaña se contuvo, pues en sí también ella se había desquitado al decirle, todo!, lo que muchos pensaban de ella

La Hyuga estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, se puso roja como un tomate, mientras hacía una mueca de enfado… Neji solo se tapaba la boca para no echarse a reír en esos instantes, admiraba al tal Suigetsu y a la empleada por restregarle en la cara a su prima, todo lo que muchos decían de ella, ya que él. aunque lo pensaba, no se atrevía a decirlo… una risita se le escapó de los labios al Hyuga, cosa que no pudo contener, la Hyuga lo miró furiosa y pronto quiso asesinarlo con la mirada

- de que te ríes!! - dijo muy irritada - o sea Neji!, creo que no estás en posición de… sabes que??, LÁRGATE!!- exclamó la Hyuga con mucha rabia - VETE DE AQUÍ!, NO TE QUIERO VER!, NO TE QUIERO VER!, NO TE QUIERO VER - decía mientras se tapaba los ojos para no verlo, la castaña seguía con la mirada a aquel chico que la había cautivado con solo mirarla; Neji por su parte soltó un suspiro y se fue de esa mansión para no seguir peleando con su prima…

- ya se fue? - preguntó la Hyuga a la castaña

- s-si señorita, el joven Neji se acaba de retirar… - comentó muy nerviosa la castaña

- Tu también vete! - exclamó molesta la Hyuga

Ten-ten le tenía pavor a la ojiperla, ya llevaba más de un año conociéndola, y sabía que si se metía con ella, no le iba a acabar, temerosa daba la vuelta para abandonar aquel lugar, ya que no quería mirarla siquiera

- eh… o-oye Dame-dame! - llamó la ojiperla a la castaña un poco más calmada

- _dame-dame?? -_ se preguntó la castaña al escuchar como la llamaba aquella chica - s-si señorita? - dijo la castaña volteando a verla

- tu sabes quién es… Raruto Uzumaki??? - la ojiperla cuestionó un poco intrigada, al querer saber quien era ese tipo

- Raruto Uzumaki? - repitió la castaña muy confundida, pues en su vida!, había escuchado tal nombre - n-no señorita… ni idea! - comentó

- me lo imagine! - exclamó la Hyuga para sí misma, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro, al pensar que los dos chicos que había mandado para golpear a ese rubio, habían salido como niñas asustadizas de ahí - ya vete!, acabas de perder un aumento de sueldo! - dijo no dándole importancia al asunto; pero la castaña había dado un brinco, pues una jugosa cantidad de dinero se le había ido de las manos y todo por no saber quien era ese sujeto

- _Maldición!! -_ se dijo la castaña encolerizada mientras abandonaba aquel lugar

O°o°O°o°O

- seguro que podrás cuidar de él? - dijo un rubio ojiazul que tenía tres marcas a los costados de sus mejillas, mientras pasaba entre sus dedos, los cabellos rubios de un niño de no más de cinco años, el cual seguía profundamente dormido sobre su cama

- claro!, no te preocupes Naruto! - dijo un peliblanco que estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta viendo aquel acto tan paternal de su único nieto - además Minato es un chiquillo que se porta muy bien!, estoy seguro que no será problema, esta vez! - comentó mientras le daba un trago a su café

- bien!, te lo encargo mucho, ero-senin!, y por favor!, no le leas tus libros! - dijo preocupado de que aquel niño, ya sabía más de los secretos de la vida, que cualquier otro niño de su misma edad o dos veces más grande que él

- Naruto… de que te quejas!, si tu eras igual! - recriminó aquel peliblanco

- por eso mismo lo digo!, creo que no es bueno que crezca sin el amor de una madre…

- y por eso te digo que ya tienes que conseguir a una chica!, por lo menos para que te distraigas!… ya sabes! Ya han pasado varios años sin que saque a pasear a u amiguito! - comentó con un poco de perversión en sus palabras

- ero!! - exclamó el rubio un poco avergonzado de lo que escuchaba - me voy - comentó para después darle un beso en la frente a aquel angelito que dormía placidamente sobre su cama

- vete con cuidado! - despidió el peliblanco -_ mi nieto… hasta cuando llegará una chica del cual él se enamore… Minatito necesita a una madre quien lo oriente y lo quiera… -_ Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba aquella habitación

O°o°O°o°O

Hinata ya había agarrado su laptop blanquecina para averiguar quien era ese tipo, pues no se explicaba, pero había algo que hacía que ella quisiera saber más de aquel rubio ojiazul… en el navegador puso "Raruto Uzumaki" y pronto le vinieron un sinfín de imágenes de otras personas

- no!… que es esto!, este tipo es un viejo político todo barrigón! - decía mientras pasaba a otra página - no!… este tipo no está mal… pero no es a quien busco! - dijo al entrar en una pagina de playboys - no!, además este ni se le parece - dijo saliendo de una página de los más buscados de todo el país - no!… este es un travesti! - exclamó al ver que se metía a una página oficial de travestis - diablos!!!, por que no estas!!! - exclamó cansada de ver cosas que no tenían nada que ver con aquel rubio

- custodioooo! - llamó la ojiperla para que entrara a la sala aquel tipo al que su familia le había contratado - custodio nuevo!! - llamó más enojada la ojiperla por que aquel tipo no le hacía caso

- perdón señorita!! - se disculpó aquel sujeto alto de pelo naranja

- que onda!. Me mandaron a un sordito!, o como!? - dijo irónica la Hyuga

- no, nada de eso señorita; esque me dijeron que no la molestara - habló pacíficamente aquel pelinaranja

- ah, bueno "x" (equis) - dijo sin ánimos

- bueno!, me presento… - dijo extendiéndole la mano a la ojiperla - mi nombre es Juu…

- tu nombre es "x" (equis) - interrumpió la ojiperla mientras olímpicamente no correspondía a aquel saludo - tu nombre es "x" (equis) Ok? - afirmó la Hyuga, haciendo que aquel sujeto se sorprendiera de que pudieran existir personas tan creídas como aquella chica - oye… de casualidad tu no conoces a un tal Raruto Uzumaki? - preguntó

- Raruto Uzumaki… - analizaba aquel pelinaranja - no… no señorita, no lo conozco! - afirmó tranquilamente

- Ok!, perfecto!… te voy a asignar a tu primer trabajo… - dijo mientras agarraba un pedazo de hoja blanca y un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir - vas a ir a este Hotel que queda en el centro… Ok? - dijo entregándole el pedazo de papel con la dirección del Hotel - y vas a buscar al jefe de seguridad del Hotel, que se llama Raruto Uzumaki - aclaró la Hyuga

- Ok - contestó respetuosamente aquel hombre

- y cuando te lo encuentres, y lo veas te vas a acercar a él y le vas a dar tremenda golpiza!, y lo dejas desmayado!, y es todo!, Ok? - declaró la ojiperla, haciendo que el pelinaranja se sobresaltara

- mire señorita… en verdad necesito mucho este trabajo, pero no…

- pero no quiero pretextos!! - interrumpió la Hyuga drásticamente - te voy a pagar el doble!, de lo que te dijeron en tu agencia; así que lo tienes que golpear… bueno, no fuerte!, o sea, fuertísimo!, obviamente no quiero que lo mates!, pero si, igual casi muerto jeje - rió ante su propio comentario, pues se dijo que era una mujer de armas tomar… - Ok?, ahora vete - exigió la Hyuga

- bien!, con permiso, señorita - aquel sujeto pelinaranja salió de ahí con un único objetivo, golpear al tal Raruto Uzumaki… la razón?, no la había…

Hinata estaba feliz, por fin!, sus ordenes eran obedecidas por alguien; y aquel rubio obtendría su merecido, se decía muy alegre, mientras empezaba a tararear su canción favorita…

O°o°O°o°O

Después de unos minutos recibió una llamada a su celular, de un número desconocido; desconcertada tomó aquel aparato para contestar mientras se paraba del sofá en el que estaba acostada

- Hola? - contestó la Hyuga

- _si, señorita Hinata?, Habla Juugo _- se escuchó a un tipo desesperado al otro lado de la línea

- Juugo? - cuestionó muy desconcertada - no, no conozco a ningún Juugo - dijo irónica - sale bye! - ya iba a colgar…

- _Juugo! Señorita, su nuevo custodio _- se apresuró a decir aquel pelinaranja

- aaaaah!!!… Juugo!, claro!, si!, como estas Juugo?, que onda!… dime… ya le pegaste??! - preguntó muy ansiosa de querer saber que había pasado

- _no señorita… esque hay un problema _- dijo preocupado aquel sujeto - _no es Raruto Uzumaki, es Naruto Uzumaki_ - aclaró el pelinaranja

- Bueno "x" termina con "ruto" - dijo no importándole el nombre de aquel rubio - Maruto… Naruto… Raruto…. Me vale!, dime le pegaste?? - preguntó

Ten-ten pasaba por ahí y se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, como era posible que aquella chica no conocía a Naruto Uzumaki?, se cuestionaba muy alarmada

- _señorita!, esque usted no sabe quien es!! -_ comentó muy alarmado el pelinaranja

- por supuesto que sé quien es!! - dijo muy furiosa al recordarlo - es un Naco!!!, le pegaste si o no!! - exclamó

Ten-ten ya le había avisado al chef Chouji, de lo que hablaba la ojiperla, los dos se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina para verla, estaban que no se la creían lo que escuchaban, todo lo que ella decía de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, demostraba que no sabía con que sujeto se estaba metiendo…

- _señorita… yo no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide! -_ rogó aquel sujeto - _por que…_

_- _por que, nada! - interrumpió la Hyuga muy molesta - vas a ir!, le vas a pegar!, y le vas a decir que es de mi parte! - exclamó - entendido?, bye!! - cortó la comunicación que tenía con su guardaespaldas, para no discutir más

Aquel pelinaranja se quedó sin habla, no sabía que hacer, estaba en un gran dilema si lo que haría estuviera bien o mal… no para Naruto sino para él… - _que Dios me ampare! -_ exclamó para después adentrarse a aquel lugar…

O°o°O°o°O

Ya era muy tarde… de hecho ya estaba anocheciendo, y la Hyuga aún no tenía noticias de su custodio, pronto el llamado de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

- señorita… su custodio acaba de llegar - avisó la castaña

- ya voy!! - exclamó alegremente la Hyuga mientras abría rápidamente la puerta de su habitación para bajar corriendo las escaleras para verlo…

Quedó petrificada al ver aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar Juugo, estaba irreconocible… tenía un collarín en el cuello, varios golpes en la cara, un ojo morado, un chipote en la frente, un diente tumbado, un brazo fracturado y por último mucha sangre en su ropa

- POR DIOS!! - exclamó muy sorprendida la Hyuga - pero… que te paso!!!! - dijo aún muy sorprendida de verlo en ese estado - te atropellaron? - preguntó mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre un sofá

- p-perdón señorita que halla legado tarde - dijo muy lastimado aquel sujeto - pero tuve que pasar al hospital… - comentó

- hay!, pero siéntate!, siéntate! - le daba lástima ver al pelinaranja todo lastimado, él se sentó con mucho dolor sobre uno de los sofás - que onda!, pero la gente de esta ciudad… te juro que maneja como locos!, como animales! - dijo furiosa - pero que fue!, un camión!, un trailer?, por Dios!, que horror!! - dijo

- n-no, no!, nada de eso señorita - dijo apenado el pelinaranja, mientras la Hyuga ponía una mano sobre sus pectorales - nadie me atropello… yo sabía que con Uzumaki no teníamos que meternos! - comentó

- QUE???! - exclamó la Hyuga sobresaltada - Uzumaki te hizo esto??? - preguntó muy enfadada, a lo que su custodio asintió con la cabeza - GRRR!!! MECHOCA!!, MALDICIÓN!! - rugió de furia al enterarse, mientras daba un golpe sobre el pecho del custodio

-auch!!!- se retorció del dolor aquel tipo, pues sin duda también estaba golpeado por todo el cuerpo

- pero seguramente está en la cárcel!! No?, obviamente está en la cárcel - comentó un poco tranquila la Hyuga

- no, no señorita - respondió entrecortadamente su custodio - yo tuve la culpa… hay muchos testigos que me vieron provocarlo… - dijo muy apenado por el acto tan valiente que protagonizó, la Hyuga estaba que le salían humos por las orejas, y no era para menos, pues toda su venganza se le vino de cabeza…

- Uzumaki!! Maldito!!- exclamó

O°o°O°o°O

Ya había pasado más de una hora, desde que un sujeto extraño lo atacó, era todo confuso, pues no conocía a aquel tipo para que este, se le aventara a los golpes… por supuesto que el rubio no resultó con ningún golpe, ya que se sabía defender muy bien… y no por nada lo apodaban "el Kyubi"

- haber chicos!, quiero que vigilen muy bien el lugar… la Mizukage está por llegar, quiero que por favor estén muy atentos - les decía muy seriamente a los demás que custodiaban el Hotel, todo lo que él les decía ellos asentían con la cabeza, pues él era el jefe de seguridad y la persona más reconocida de todo Japón - si alguno se va de su puesto de trabajo, me lo hacen saber, ok? - preguntó

- si, señor - respondieron todos al unísono

- muy bien!, valla a trabajar! - dijo el Uzumaki autoritario

Los demás custodios abandonaron aquel lugar para ponerse cada uno en el sito donde les correspondía, el rubio se quedó ahí mientras analizaba cada movimiento de cada persona que pasaba por el lobby… hasta que la vió acercarse a él… su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando ella se puso enfrente de él con una cara de pocos amigos, lo cual decía que estaba más que enojada

- vine!, por que quiero que me expliques… ¿Quién eres!? - exigió la Hyuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos - quien eres!, Raruto Uzumaki! - le causó gracia escuchar como ella lo llamaba, pero no tenía que bajar la guardia con una persona así, se dijo

- Raruto… no! - dijo viéndola seriamente, mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro para decir "no" con él - Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki - se lo deletreó para que ella entendiera su nombre y claro, para que se lo grabara también…

La Hyuga se quedó con una cara de incrédula, pues sabía perfectamente que no era muy buena para acordarse de nombres o fechas o cosas insignificantes por el estilo… ¿por qué le era difícil admitir que ella tuvo la culpa?, se decía internamente para después recriminarse que ella jamás tendría la culpa de algo…

- ok? - exclamó el rubio para que ella lo entendiera, sin embargo, la Hyuga frunció el ceño en signo de indignación ante lo dicho por el rubio

- ja!, ok!, "x", eres un guarro, no me importa tu nombre…- exclamó indignada - o sea, yo solo quiero saber… quién eres!

- ya se lo dije! - respondí el rubio - y discúlpeme, pero estoy trabajando, además que no entiendo su pregunta…

- no!, entiendes perfecto mi pregunta! - replicó la Hyuga - sabes que mi custodio está en el hospital!, por tu culpa? - comentó la Hyuga, pero al rubio se bajaron los ánimos con solo escuchar que ella había provocado que él, dejara así al pobre hombre

- ah!!, era SU custodio! - dijo el rubio muy enojado

- si! - respondió ella rolando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, él se sorprendió por la actitud que tomaba la ojiperla, pues no se esperaba a que esa chica tuviera mucho rencor hacia él, por el simple hecho de sacarla la noche anterior

- discúlpeme… - pronunció aturdido, pues la disculpas iban en doble sentido, ya que también se disculpaba por lo de aquella noche, para llevarse mejor con ella y no volver a discutir por eso… - simplemente me defendí por un ataque - agregó

- aaaah!!!, era en defensa propia… - exclamó la Hyuga muy sarcásticamente, mientras el asentía con la cabeza ignorando que eso fuese en forma de sarcasmo - pues que raro eh??!, como que lo lastimaste demasiado!!, para ser defensa propia…

- señorita, le juro que lo que menos quise, fue lastimarlo - comentó un poco avergonzado

- ah!!, no lo quisiste lastima!!?, bueno que tal, si sí lo hubieras querido lastimar!, me pregunto como lo hubieras dejado… sabes que??, ja!, eres un perfecto idiota!…

- gracias - respondió él interrumpiéndola - algo más?? - preguntó queriendo acabar con aquella platica - tengo que seguir trabajando - fue lo último que dijo para retirarse de ese lugar, dejando a la Hyuga estática y con la palabra en la boca

- señorita… le doy un consejo? - se devolvió el rubio - búsquese otro, para entretenerse - la Hyuga lo veía anonadada, no podía pronunciar palabra siquiera - yo… no soy un hombre muy divertido, para una chica como usted…- dijo sinceramente viéndola a los ojos… la Hyuga sintió desfallecer al verlo directamente

- _se ve tan guapo y sexy en este momento! _- se dijo la Hyuga, pero él quitó lo mirada y se retiró de ahí de una vez por todas, dejándola anonadada…

Estaba estática, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel tipo de tratarla así? ¿por qué el insolente ese, no se daba cuenta con quién estaba tratando? ¿Como era posible que le hablara así, si ella si quería divertirse con él?… se cuestionaba la Hyuga… pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo más importante, que era su venganza, recobró los estribos

- _no es posible!!, me dejó con la palabra en la boca!!, que se creé este tipo!!, pero esto me las tendrá que pagar… nose como!, pero averiguaré quien rayos eres, Naruto Uzumaki!_ - se dijo después

O°o°O°o°O

- ey Neji!! - gritó un pelinegro mientras corría para acercarse al castaño - ya me vas a decir que te paso?? - preguntó al ponerse al lado de su mejor amigo

- no me pasa nada, Lee - contestó tajante el castaño

- por favor, Neji, te conozco y se que estas así desde ayer que fuiste al llamado de prima - afirmó, a lo que el Hyuga solo soltó un suspiro de resignación

- Hinata, cada día está más caprichosa… - comentó tristemente el castaño

- y eso?, por que lo dices? - cuestionó su amigo

- sabes a quién trae, entre ceja y ceja? - cuestionó muy misterioso en sus preguntas, a su amigo - y… que lo odia a muerte?…

- n-no, a quien? - respondió muy curioso de saber quien sería la próxima victima de la ojiperla

- Naruto Uzumaki…

- QUE!!!??? NARUTO UZUMAKI?????? - gritó muy alarmado el pelinegro

- está por demás preguntarte si lo conoces, verdad?? - dijo muy sorprendido

- OBVIO!!, CLARO QUE LO CONOZCO!! - respondió muy exaltado el pelinegro - quien no lo conoce!? - dijo sarcástico

- Hinata… ella no lo conoce… - comentó

O°o°O°o°O

Hinata ya había llegado a su casa, pronto buscó su laptop y buscó el nombre de aquel rubio en la red… encontró un sinfín de páginas de Internet dedicadas a "Naruto Uzumaki" o "el Kyubi" las más recientes eran unas páginas de un periódico muy reconocido que decían en el título: "_Naruto Uzumaki, el Kyubi… trágica historia, del ídolo de todo Japón… el ídolo del Box, Naruto Uzumaki, perdió en un trágico accidente a su mujer… y su hijo está gravemente herido, correo grave peligro… los médicos no saben si se salvará…"_

- _oh!, por Dios! _- exclamó muy triste la Hyuga, mientras seguía leyendo con cara de sorpresa…

_WAAAA hasta aquí los dejo!!, muchas gracias por leer esta locura que se me ocurrió!! °w° y si ustedes piensan saberlo todo… les aseguro que no es así!!! Muajajaja… pues falta muchisimo!! Jejej XD ah! y si hay faltas de ortografía T.T perdonnnnn!!!!!!! jejej esque lo hice rapidito XD_

_Ok!! Dejen reviews!! XD y bueno, solo esperen a la conti ok?? X que se pondrá más interezante jejej XD_

_Gracias enserio!, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan y ya saben:_

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Historia: Amor en custodia TV Azteca_

_Guión: Yop? :S_


	5. ¿Quién es Naruto Uzumaki? ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - Fic (Notas de la autora, agradecimientos y créditos al final)**

_Hinata ya había llegado a su casa, pronto buscó su laptop y buscó el nombre de aquel rubio en la red… encontró un sinfín de páginas de Internet dedicadas a "Naruto Uzumaki" o "el Kyubi" las más recientes eran unas páginas de un periódico muy reconocido que decían en el título: "Naruto Uzumaki, el Kyubi… trágica historia, del ídolo de todo Japón… el ídolo del Box, Naruto Uzumaki, perdió en un trágico accidente a su mujer… y su hijo está gravemente herido, correo grave peligro… los médicos no saben si se salvará…"_

**Cap. 5**

- oh!, por Dios! - exclamó muy triste la Hyuga, mientras seguía leyendo con cara de sorpresa todo lo que decían en esa pagina; lo que más tristeza le dio fue enterarse de que el Uzumaki había llegado a las finales del mundial en Nueva York, el cual se decía ahí, que era su mayor sueño, aparte de que iba con todo para derrotar al temible de la niebla…

Entre lo que leía la ojiperla, encontró un blog dedicado al Kyubi, y recalcaban mucho unos párrafos sacados de periódicos de ese tiempo; de inmediato a la Hyuga, le llamaron mucho la atención…

"_El Kyubi Uzumaki se debatía el campeonato mundial con Zabuza Momochi "el temible de la niebla" a las 20:00 horas… todo iba bien, asta que al octavo round, el Kyubi recibió una llamada, en el cual le informó del trágico accidente de tráfico que sufrió su esposa y su hijo de apenas un mes de vida… por lo que se sabe, ellos habían ido hasta Nueva York para darle una sorpresa al Uzumaki, pues querían verlo ganar en el campeonato mundial… esas y otras cosas, eso es lo que nos cuenta la abuela del Kyubi, Tsunade Namikaze… en el accidente murió su esposa, Shion de Uzumaki, que contaba con apenas veinte años de edad; mientras que Minato Uzumaki, hijo de ambos, está en tratamiento por una hemorragia severa… los médicos no saben si se salvará…"_

"_Ha pasado más de un mes desde la trágica muerte de su esposa, y desde que su pequeño Minato Uzumaki sigue en el hospital… las personas más allegadas al Kyubi Uzumaki aseguran que él perdió el sentido de la vida misma, con ese trágico accidente… su instructor Hatake Kakashi dice que el Uzumaki no piensa volver a Boxear, y que sería una lastima que él no siguiera, ya que tiene mucho potencial, aunque él espera un milagro para que el Kyubi no deje botado su pasión al box… el abuelo de éste famosísimo boxeador, Jiraiya Uzumaki afirma que su nieto no es el mismo desde que murió su esposa, pues con ella murieron todas sus ganas de vivir y superarse a sí mismo… mientras que su abuela Tsunade Namikaze comenta que el proceso de recuperación tanto mental como físicamente de su nieto Naruto y bisnieto Minato, serán a largo plazo, pues perdieron a una persona muy amada, pero tiene la esperanza de que su nieto vuelva a sonreír…" _

"_Nota exclusiva de Uzumaki: - Voy a retirarme del Box para siempre… - fueron las únicas palabras más serias de toda su vida, que mencionó el Kyubi en una rueda de prensa a tres meses de la muerte de su esposa…"_

Por primera vez, en siete años, a Hinata Hyuga se le conmovía el alma de solo pensar en lo que tuvo que sufrir aquel rubio ojiazul; no sabía por qué, pero presentía que toda esa situación que vivió el Uzumaki, fue lo que marcó su temperamento serio, pues bien veía en ese blog, unas fotos en las cuales, el rubio daba una maravillosa sonrisa a sus aficionados…

- _quizás no sea la misma historia… quizás no tengamos nada en común, pero a la vez tenemos mucho parecido… -_ pensó tristemente al recordar su propia historia…

- _a cada uno, la vida nos enseñó de una cruel manera, a comportarnos, a ser como somos, a actuar como actuamos… mientras a ti te quitó la alegría, las ganas de vivir y la maravillosa sonrisa que salía tus labios con la muerte de tu esposa… a mí me enseñó a defenderme, a matar mi timidez y la ternura que algún día tuve, a odiar y despreciar a quienes no son mi igual… a buscar mi felicidad a costa de los demás… -_suspiró profundamente; ese suspiro dolió, dolió en su alma y en su corazón… a veces se le hacía difícil recordar su cruel pasado -_ creo que siempre te eh extrañado… _

Con ese pensamiento la Hyuga se quedó completamente dormida, con la laptop aún encendida, y con son sus recuerdos a flor de piel…

Oo°oOo°oOo°

- Neji… - habló una vez más el pelinegro, llamando nuevamente la atención de su amigo

- y ahora que quieres! - dijo fastidiado de tanto hablar y responder a las interrogantes que le hacía su mejor amigo; sin embargo, el pelinegro dudó en preguntar lo que le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza - acaso quieres saber de que color eran los boxers de Uzumaki? - dijo divertido - pues no!, nose… - respondió a su propia pregunta, pero notó que el pelinegro no decía nada - que tienes, Lee? - cuestionó al fin

- me preguntaba… - dijo mirando el techo del lugar - si tu prima siempre fue así… - terminó por decir, dudando que su amigo pudiera responder a su pregunta, pues bien sabía que en lo que se refería a asuntos familiares, el castaño era muy reservado

- no entiendo… así, como? - cuestionó confundido, mientras volteaba a verlo

- así! - respondió energéticamente - así de altanera, caprichosa, mimada, egoísta… en fin!, tu me entiendes, de hecho… no entiendo como no la has arrojado desde un barranco, sabiendo la poca paciencia que tienes! - miró a su amigo, y vio que su semblante cambiaba de serio a triste

- es que la considero como una hermana a la cual debo de proteger, y… no Lee… ella no siempre fue así… - respondió melancólicamente al recordar, lo que años atrás le había ocurrido a la Hyuga…

- enserio??!! - exclamó muy asombrado - no te creo!

- Lee!, júrame que lo que te diga, no se lo contarás a nadie - declaró el castaño mirándolo fijamente

- yossh!!!, es un juramento! - exclamó alzando su dedo pulgar haciendo una de sus inseparables sonrisas

- bien! - suspiró el castaño - te contaré… hace más de siete años, Hinata no era así como la conocemos ahora, ella en ese tiempo, fue todo lo contrario… dulce, simpática, tierna, tímida, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, aparte de que no le importaba mucho relacionarse con personas de clase inferior, al contrario, ella veía por ellos y por que tuvieran una vida mejor… sabes?, ja! - rió irónico, haciendo salir una risita muy triste - haciendo que mi padre y mi tío contratara a más personal en la empresa Hyuga…

- y que fue lo que paso?, por que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella cambiara tan drásticamente, de como me la describes a como es ahora! - dijo el pelinegro, al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado

- Lee… ella se enamoró de un chico de una clase inferior a la de nosotros - comentó tristemente

- y?, acaso no la dejaron andar con él? - preguntó muy confundido por aquel relato

- nada de eso… mi tío le advirtió que esa relación no llevaría a nada bueno; pero al final terminó por aceptar su noviazgo… - el pelinegro quería decir algo, pero se dijo que no sería bueno interrumpir, pues el Hyuga empezó por fruncir el ceño - el muy desgraciado la engañó con su mejor amiga! - exclamó - el muy desgraciado le dijo que solo andaba con ella por interés, aparte de que esa relación era una apuesta que hizo con sus amigos y esa tipa, y la cual el ganó! - recordar aquellos hechos hizo que se enfureciera y que frunciera más el ceño - el muy desgraciado dijo que… jamás nadie se fijaría en ella por fea, por tonta y melosa… Lee, él le dijo cosas horribles… hasta se atrevió a decirle que parecía hombrecillo y… muchas cosas absurdas que no valen la pena repetir… - se quedó callado mientras volvía a su semblante triste

- oh cielos!, es enserio lo que me dices? - el pelinegro quedó asombrado por lo que escuchaba, no daba crédito a que existieran personas tan malas como aquel tipo, el cual le arruinó la vida a la ojiperla

- si Lee… lo más triste de todo fue que ella llegó destrozada a la mansión, llegó con su dolor al tiempo que derramaba varias lágrimas… yo estaba ahí con mi padre; pues fuimos de visita ese día, quise hablarle, pero ella se encerró en su habitación, supuse que no era el mejor momento y no insistí mucho - soltó un suspiro, pues su relato no terminaba ahí - en ese momento me maldije el no haber insistido… sabes? - preguntó al derramar una lagrima que caía pesadamente por su mejilla - ella… ella se cortó las venas, dejó una nota diciendo que solo quería morir, que no quería ser una carga para mi tío Hiashi, pues en ese tiempo él la recriminaba mucho; escribió que su vida no valía nada…

- Dios!, que triste saber lo que sufrió tu prima… me siento mal por pensar en ella como un monstruo

- yo me sentí peor cuando la ví ensangrentada en su habitación… pues antes la despreciaba y la trataba muy mal… - Lee quedó callado, tenía una pena inmensa en su ser, aunque aquello había pasado años antes, se sentía impotente - por suerte la llevaron rápido al hospital y pudo recuperarse… yo me prometí y le prometí ayudarla y protegerla; aquella niña dulce y tierna murió en aquella desgracia; ella misma nos lo dijo, adquirió coraje y rencor hacia todas las personas que tuvieran el mismo nivel de vida que aquel chico, tiempo después pidió irse a estudiar al extranjero; se vió obligada a abandonar su timidez para enfrentarse al mundo entero… aquella Hinata murió y renació otra… nose si peor o mejor; pero sus amigas al igual que yo tuvimos mucho que ver en su evolución…

- y… que pasó con aquel chico? - preguntó muy molesto el pelinegro al pensar que él no había recibido su merecido

- yo me vengué por ella… bueno, aparte que ella me lo pidió… te juro que disfruté muchísimo golpear a aquel tipo… aún así Hinata no volverá a hacer la misma, eso nos queda claro a todos los que conocemos su historia…

- entiendo… solo espero que sí llegue a ser la misma

- no lo creo Lee… no lo creo

- la esperanza muere a lo último, Neji! - recordó el pelinegro

Oo°oOo°oOo°

- Claro!!, eso es!!! - exclamó la Hyuga despertando rápidamente de su sueño - Naruto Uzumaki… juro que volverás a sonreír tan abiertamente como en tus fotos!, volverás a hacer el mismo!… jejeje - rió ante lo que le tenía pensado hacer con el rubio - pero antes que eso ocurra, tendrás que ser mío!!, mi guardaespaldas personal!! - se dijo muy alegre, mientras se paraba de su cama para dirigirse a su ventana

Suspiró al recordarse como era antes, como se preocupaba por los demás sin nada a cambio - bueno… tu serás la excepción! - le dijo a la luna, la cual veía que en ella, se encontraba la imagen del Uzumaki

Oo°oOo°oOo°

- Minato, que haces? - preguntó cariñosamente el rubio al acercarse a la recámara de su hijo

- nada papi!, solo estoy viendo unas imágenes de unas conejitas - respondió el niño alegremente, mientras le mostraba a su papá lo que veía

- WAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE VEZ MINATO UZUMAKI!!!!!! - gritó el rubio al ver, lo que su hijo le mostraba - DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!!!

- se le cayó al abuelo Jiraiya… - mencionó inocentemente - de hecho todo el tiempo lo está viendo papi… - aclaró el niño antes de que su padre lo regañara

El rubio estaba rojo por lo que veía; no se explicaba como su abuelo era tan inconciente al dejar su revista de play boy a la vista de un niño tan inocente e inofensivo como su hijo Minato

- Minato… - dijo ya más tranquilo el rubio - esta revista, tu no la puedes estar viendo… entendido? - cuestionó el rubio tranquilamente

- pero… pero… - decía el niñito no sabiendo si decirle a su padre o nó de lo que le había dicho su abuelo la última vez que se quedó a cuidarlo

- pero que, Minato? - interrogó el rubio

- pero el abuelo Jiraiya me dijo que viendo esos dibujitos, iba a aprender a ser un hombre!!! - comentó muy feliz

-QUE????!!! - exclamó el rubio

- míralo por el lado bueno papi!, ahora se que es una vagin

- Minato!! - interrumpió el rubio a su hijito, muy rojo asta las orejas

Oo°oOo°oOo°

La noche pasó y con ello llegó un nuevo día, felizmente se paraba de su cama, la ojiperla, sabía lo que tendría que hacer ahora con el rubio… pero también sabía que si se lo pedía ella directamente, quizás el rubio no aceptaría ni de chiste; así que tomó su celular y marcó a su primo

- _bueno? _- contestó el castaño

- Neji?, es urgente!!, por fis!! Ven!, aquí te espero vale?? - sin dejar a su primo responder alguna palabra, colgó su celular - _bien!, después de que venga Neji, el plan "Naruto Uzumaki sonríe de nuevo o si nó te hago cosquillas" entrará en acción! _- se dijo alegremente - bueno… después de que acepte trabajar conmigo!!

Oo°oOo°oOo°

**Notas de la autora**

_Waaaaa asta aquí! Chicos!!! Bueno, espero que este cap sea de su agrado!! Me dejaran reviews??? Verdad que si??? jajaja bueno en fin!!!, aquí se descubre por que Hina es así y por que Naru es así XD, ya se, es muy poco! -_- perdón!! Pero en el siguiente volveré con todo!!! Así como Matrix Recargado!! Jejeje XD_

_Y bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que me siguen capítulo a capítulo con esta locura que se me ocurrió adaptar y escribir para un fic NaruHina! ^^ en verdad, Muchas Gracias!_

_Y bueno, quiero comentarles que en un foro llamado "los malos fics" estuvo esta historia que ustedes leen, en discusión, pues se decía que yo cometía un gran error con los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto; en fin, para no hacer esto más largo, yo les dije que por qué criticaban ahí, por que no me lo decían en un reviews, aparte de que les dije que la historia apenas estaba comenzando.. Etc, etc… y les prometí dedicarles esta historia y componer mi fic… ammm bueno… solo quiero comentar (y si los chicos de ese foro leen este cap) gracias por la ayuda que me ofrecieron! Pero prefiero hacerlo a mi modo y espero que este cap, los halla sacado de la duda^^_

_Y bueno!, chicos!, si hago esta historia es por ustedes y se los digo, aparte por que me gusta escribir y saber que es lo que piensan ustedes!!, y ya saben!! Jejeje XD ok!!!, van a dejar reviews? Verdad que si??_

Oo°oOo°oOo°

**Agradecimientos**

cleo-656 : Holaaa!! Como estas??, bueno como vez Shion era la esposa del Kyubi jajaja XD, espero que te agrade esta conti!, aunque solo me halla dedicado esta vez a enfocarme en el pasado de ambos ^^ Gracias por tu apoyo! Enserio!, espero que sigas leyendo!!

LennaParis : Hola!! Jajaja entiendo lo que me dices con respecto a lo que se dedicaba Naru! Jajaja enserio, viendolo desde tu punto de vista, tienes mucha razon!! Jajaja, pero bueno, esas fueron una de las pocas cosas que no quise quitar de la historia original!!, =3 en fin!, espero saber tu opinion con respecto a este cap y tambien espero que te guste!!!! ^^ Gracias por todos tus reviews! Enserio que me suben el ánimo cada vez que los leo y lo encuentro ahi!! Gracias amiga!!

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko : Omg!! Muchas gracias por comprenderme!!, y esque el anterior cap lo hice a las apuradas!! Y bueno!, muchas gracias por comentar!, y espero que me sigas leyendo!! Y dejando reviews!! ^^ jejeje XD

Tsusina : Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!, en verdad me agrada saber que están ahí y que me dejen reviews, aparte que siguen leyendo, a esta su autora!!!!, °w° Gracias!!!

Gamelos : Muchísimas Gracias!!!, en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y todos los ánimos que me dan con sus reviews!!! =3, en verdad, gracias por seguirme capitulo a capitulo!! ^^

NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1 : Hola!!, bueno, espero haber aclarado tus dudas con este cap!, y bueno, ahora ya se va a poner más emocionante el asunto!!, ya sabes!! ¿podrá Hina convencer a Naru para que trabaje con ella??? jejeje espero que lo leas!! XD

Selpharion : Que tal!!!, enserio que te gustó mi historia??!! Waaaaaaa me haces muy feliz!!! Gracias por dejarme reviews!! Y no te preocupes, ya no me voy a demorar con las conti jajaja! Es una promesa… etto… bueno!! XD trataré que así sea!! =3

ETOLPLOW-KUN : Hola!!, pues… waaaa tu que crees???? jejeje próximamente verás tooodo lo que tendrá que hacer la pobre de Hina para consegir a Naru como guardaespaldas!! Jajaja, ya espero que lo leas! ^^ muchas gracias por el review!!

Heero Kusanagi : omg!!! Me dejaste en jaque jejeje, en verdad ni yo se que tipo de boxeador es! :P, espero que me ayudes!! Digo, para así poder saber que pongo, por que cuando me dicen : "de peso completo" me imagino a dos sumos peleando!! Y cuando mencionan "pluma" me imagino a dos palillos boxeando jajaja, -_- perdón…, te lo juro que no se, ya luego veré, y haber si me asesoras vale?? XD

Neny-Sweets : Hola, hola!!, espero no haber demorado mucho con la conti… tu que dices??? XD Gracias por el review!!

Kaory18 : jajaja enserio!!!, waaaa me gusta dejarte con mucha intriga muajajajaaj!!!! Y Muchas Gracias amiga!!! Espero que esta vez, las galletas ya no se te caigan!! ^^ y haber que me dices de este cap!, espero que te guste!!

MAfHeER : Muchas gracias por el review!!, enserio, espero no haber demorado mucho!, y esque tengo que actualizar mis otros fics y waaaaa!!! Bueno bueno!, espero que te guste y que sigas dejando review!! ^^

Katyyy: pues… aquí ta la conti!! Y prometo no demorar de veras!!! Jejeje, ok!! Ya sigo con la conti!! Muchas gracias por comentar!! Me agrada saber que sigues ahí capitulo a capitulo!! En verdad muchas gracias!!!

Y bueno, para los que solo leen, Gracias por leer y poner este fic a sus favoritos!, Grcaias!!! ^^ ok. Me despido!! Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!!

Oo°oOo°oOo°

**Créditos**

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Historia: Amor en custodia TV Azteca_

_Guión: Yop? :S_


	6. 1er y 2do Ofrecimiento de Trabajo ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - fic / Créditos, Notas y Agradecimientos al final**

**Cap. 6 - primer y segundo ofrecimiento de trabajo…**

- Neji! - exclamó felizmente la ojiperla al ver llegar a su primo al tiempo que se paraba de su sillón preferido para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo

- que es lo que pasa Hinata?, sucede algo? - el castaño estaba extrañado por la actitud que tomaba la ojiperla, pues la última vez que la había visitado, no habían terminado muy bien

- pasa que… quiero a Naruto Uzumaki para mi! - comentó alegremente, como si se tratara de una revelación única

- c-como? - el Hyuga pensaba que no había escuchado muy bien, de hecho se encontraba aturdido por tal afirmación, no se explicaba que había pasado con la Hyuga para que tomara esa decisión de la noche a la mañana, pues si mal no recordaba, precisamente ayer quería acabar con el rubio y ahora…

- si!, definitivamente, estoy súper segura! quiero a Naruto Uzumaki para mi! - repitió la ojiperla más entusiasmada de lo normal, pero captó que su primo la veía muy confundido - o sea… como mi custodio!, obviamente! - explicó con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras, para después soltar unas risitas irónicas

- Hinata…

- Hey, hey!!, no te hice venir aquí para escuchar excusas, ni comentarios pocos interesantes!, solo quiero que me consigas a Naruto Uzumaki y punto!, ya no te pediré más! - aclaró la Hyuga, para que el castaño lo tomara como un trato

- mmm… está bien! - respondió el castaño no muy convencido de que lograra que el Uzumaki aceptara ser el custodio de su prima, y menos que ella dejara de pedir favores - veré que puedo hacer - comentó dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí

- no, no! - exclamó la Hyuga, antes de que saliera su primo - No vas a ver que puedes hacer!, o sea, lo vas a hacer!, no te estoy dando una orden, estamos haciendo un trato!, tienes que captarlo!, me lo consigues y ya!, todo acaba y no pediré más favores - comentó convincentemente, pero su primo no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a soltar un suspiro

- Hinata… haber si me entiendes - dijo un poco fastidiado, por que su prima entendiera la gravedad del asunto - Naruto Uzumaki a sido custodio de políticos y estrellas de talla internacional -

Antes de decirle a su prima que el rubio no aceptaría ser su custodio por como lo trató cuando lo conoció, mejor decidió explicarle lo más coherente, para que su prima desistiera de su capricho. Sin embargo, esa explicación provocó el enojo de la Hyuga y que lo mirara con ganas de quererlo ahorcar en esos momentos

- aja?, y que más? - preguntó muy cortante, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a arrepentir, si no iba en esos momentos por el Uzumaki

- entiende!, es el jefe de seguridad del Hotel más importante de todo Japón! - terminó por explicar, rogando por que la Hyuga entendiera que no fácilmente conseguiría que el rubio fuera su custodio

- ok… - exclamó la ojiperla con un dedo sobre su mentón, mientras simulaba estar recordando algo - emmm… déjame ver… ah! Si!… yo soy Hinata Hyuga!, aja!?, y cual es la diferencia? - decía muy irónica mientras movía sus manos simulando como si fueran una balanza - o sea… no entiendo!

- Hinata, quizás a ti no te importa saber esto, pero mi deber es ponerte los pies sobre la tierra - dijo recordando lo que la noche anterior había platicado con su amigo - entiende que no todo lo que quieras, lo vas a tener!, aparte… Naruto Uzumaki no es custodio para ti! - aclaró, haciendo que la ojiperla lo mirara con odio, pues se había dicho que su custodio tendría que ser el rubio o el rubio, no había de otra; pero escuchar las explicaciones de su primo, no estaba de más, se dijo para sí la Hyuga

- a no? - respondió ante su afirmación - y… como por que eh? - cuestionó un poco molesta

- mira… tú quieres un guardaespaldas para que lo puedas manejar a tu antojo - comentó con una leve esperanza de que la ojiperla desistiera - y… bueno! Uzumaki no es de esos tipos que se dejan manipular parte…

-a no!? - exclamó enfurecida interrumpido cualquier cosa que diría su primo - ahora con mayor razón quiero a Naruto Uzumaki!!!!! - dijo alzando la voz

o°o°o°o

- toma!, se te cayó esto!- dijo entregándole a su abuelo, la revista que le había decomisado a su hijo la noche anterior

- jejeje… - soltó una risita nerviosa pues veía la molestia que traía en esos momentos su nieto - oh, vamos Naruto!!, fue un accidente! - comentó suplicante para que el rubio no le reclamara

- un accidente??, por Dios! ero-senin!, Minato es solo un niño de no más de cinco años!, en ves de ver dibujitos y caricaturas, tu le enseñas a ver ese tipo de conejitas?, - cuestionó muy molesto, haciendo que el peliblanco levantara un dedo para pedir la palabra, cosa que enfureció más al rubio pues esa pregunta no era para que su abuelo la respondiera - Jiraiya… entiende que mi hijo no puede ir por la vida mirando esas cosas…

- perdón Naruto… - dijo un poco avergonzado por lo que había causado - yo no… - el rubio notó que al peliblanco le embargaba un semblante de tristeza al ser regañado, soltó un suspiro al recordar que él era el único apoyo que tenía en esos momentos

- no, perdóname tú a mi, no debí hablarte así - dijo un poco culpable de hacerlo sentir mal - te agradezco el que cuides a Minato, pues sin tu ayuda, no sé que hubiera hecho… la verdad eh tenido muchos gastos ultímasete y… no me alcanza para contratar a una niñera… y pues tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, ya que Tsunade es directora del hospital de Konoha y, casi nunca la vemos… - comentó un tanto frustrado por su situación

- Naruto, es mi culpa!, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar; ya que me divierto mucho cuidando a ese pequeño monstruito - dijo con cierta ternura en cada una de sus palabras

- Gracias ero-senin! - exclamó felizmente el rubio - te aseguro que pronto las cosas cambiarán!

- eso espero!, jejeje bueno, apresúrate que ya se te hace tarde! - dijo el peliblanco mientras le pasaba un saco negro al rubio

- si!, bueno, nos vemos! - despidió muy efusivo

o°o°o°o

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en la bañera, cantando muy feliz; pues sin duda pronto tendría a un custodio nuevo, y aparte de todo "guapo" se decía… entre tanto frote y frote en un brazo, pensaba en como sería su vida al lado de su nuevo custodio, también pensaba en qué sería lo primero que haría con él…

- _Naruto… que haré contigo?? _- se dijo para sí - _ya quiero tenerte! Jejeje, quizás te lleve primero a que conozcas a mis amigas!!, seguramente te infartarán al saber quién es mi custodio jijiji _- se decía muy alegre; en esos momentos, estaba como un típico gatito se lamía los bigotitos antes de probar la comida… simplemente así estaba la Hyuga; se encontraba felizmente cantando mientras se bañaba

o°o°o°o

- a ver, pequeño ero!, sal de tu escondite! - exclamó muy efusivo el peliblanco, mirando por debajo de la mesa

- estas enojado conmigo abuelito? - preguntó muy inocente el pequeño rubio mientras salía de abajo

- no, no, que va!, solo que tu padre se enojó y me regañó por tu culpa - comentó el peliblanco falsamente indignado

- nooooo… Por que!! - dijo tristemente al tiempo que abrazaba al peliblanco por las piernas, pues era asta donde llegaba

- porqué será Minato?, a ver dime, que estabas viendo anoche? - cuestionó como si no supiera nada

- a tus conejitas - contesto haciendo un puchero

- y con permiso de quien? - cuestionó nuevamente el peliblanco

- como que de quien abuelito?, si tu me las prestaste - recordó el pequeño rubio mientras le sonreía

- ah! Si?… Umm… no me acuerdo - decía el peliblanco mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón, simulando estar recordando en qué momento le había prestado aquella revista - ah! Bueno… si te lo presté o no, creo que ya aprendiste un poco sobre la anatomía de las mujeres jejeje - rió pervertidamente mientras rascaba la cabellera rubia de su bisnieto

- jejeje - le siguió con la risita el pequeño rubio - etto… que es anatomía? - preguntó inocentemente

- oh!, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías ero-peque jejeje… déjame te lo explico!!, jijiji - respondió exageradamente alegre, el peliblanco

o°o°o°o

- NO! - exclamó arto de oír súplicas y sugerencias de aquel chico que llevaba más de media hora persiguiéndolo por todo el lobby para que él aceptara su propuesta de trabajo, o más bien la propuesta de su prima

- Uzumaki!, por favor acepta! - exclamó desesperado el castaño, al ver que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a aquel rubio -_ terco!, igual que Hinata!!, por que carajos no puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión?? -_ se dijo muy furioso consigo mismo

- ya dije que no!, y menos si es para custodiarla a ella! - dijo muy indignado, pues se acordaba de todas y cada una de las humillaciones que tuvo que pasar y sufrir desde que la conoció

- esta bien!, ya no te rogaré más! - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar; el rubio solo le veía alejarse, mientras soltaba un suspiro

-_ ahora que planeas hacer conmigo… -_ se dijo viendo hacia arriba - _seguramente es otra de tus humillaciones… pero que te hice!!, solo cumplía ordenes!… que es lo que planeas ahora…. Hinata Hyuga… -_ con ese pensamiento se adentró al Hotel donde aguardaba su trabajo

o°o°o°o

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que su primo había partido hacia el hotel, y todo por el capricho que se le pasó por la mente; pronto el timbre de la mansión fue tocado, y rápido se apresuró a abrir la servidumbre

- Neji!! - exclamó alegremente la ojiperla - y… Uzumaki? - preguntó viendo por todos lados

- Hinata- suspiró su nombre pesadamente antes de decir lo que tenía que decirle - él dijo que no - soltó sin medida, aquella palabras impactaron en el orgullo de la Hyuga

- o sea como!!? - exclamó encolerizada - como!, que te dijo que no!? - gritó demandante

- así Hinata!, NO - dijo sarcásticamente

- ah!, encima taquero!! - exclamó como si aquello fuera lo más bajo que había - o sea, se dá su taco! - dijo irónica, a lo que su primo solo roló los ojos - o sea, quien rayos se cree él, para decirme a mí que no! - exclamó enfadada - o sea, dime quien!

- Naruto Uzumaki - respondió su primo a su interrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- o sea, le hablaste de dinero no?, le dijiste cuanto le íbamos a pagar, no? - en cierta forma tenía una leve esperanza de que su primo no le había hablado de eso, y que era por ello que el Uzumaki había rechazado su propuesta

- No Hinata, no me quiso escuchar más, me dijo simplemente que no - respondió el Hyuga

- ah!, por que no! - se dijo para sí al cruzarse de brazos y ver hacia una ventana que tenía cerca

- Hola!!, están ocupados? - saludó Hiashi Hyuga al entrar a la sala y ver a su hija con una cara de poco amigos mientras que su sobrino tenía una cara de fastidiado

- tío Hiashi! - se reverenció el castaño al verlo entrar

- no te preocupes Neji!, como estás? . Saludó amigablemente palmeándole la espalda

- bien tío, muy bien! - contestó el castaño

- papi!! - la Hyuga había ido hacia él con un puchero, típico de ella cuando quería algo - que bueno que llegaste!!! Papi, papi ayúdame!!- exclamó tristemente para irlo a abrazar - soy la única hija que te quiere!!, tienes que ayudarme - pidió

- y ahora que te pasa mi pequeña?, quieres dinero? - preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- no papi! - respondió con otro puchero

- jeje a ver, dime en qué te puedo ayudar Hime? - dijo el Hyuga al acariciarle la cabellera negri-azulada a su hija

- quiero a Naruto Uzumaki! - pidió tristemente con unos ojos de borreguito

- a caray! - exclamó el Hyuga muy preocupado

- es que él es el único custodio que me puede cuidar!! - dijo muy caprichosa - ya que a tu hija, la otra hija que tienes, la más pequeña, la que no te quiere, le cumpliste su último capricho, que fue no despedir a ese guarro que tiene como custodio, y creo yo, que lo más justo es que ahora me toca a mí, que me cumplas esto que te pido!! - dijo desesperadamente por que su deseo se cumpliera - es más, te lo ruego!!, te juro que ya no te vuelvo a pedir nada!, solo lo quiero a él!! - pidió muy conmovida - por fitas - pidió entrelazando las manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa inocente

El Hyuga solo se rascó la cabeza en signo de preocupación, pues no sabía que hacer, se dijo que no perdía nada con contratar al rubio, pero aún le preocupaba su hija, ya que ella podía perjudicar al Uzumaki con cualquier acción que ella hiciera…

o°o°o°o

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que ofrecía el lobby del hotel para esperar a alguna cita; había accedido al capricho de su primogénita, ahora se encontraba viendo el reloj de pulsera que traía, lo le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, y el Uzumaki ya se había tardado más de quince minutos, ya iba a ir por él, cuando ve a un rubio acercarse a él

- si?, que se le ofrece? - le dijo aquel rubio al acercarse a él

- Naruto Uzumaki? - preguntó el Hyuga muy autoritario

- si - se limitó a responder seriamente el rubio

- Hiashi Hyuga - se presentó con un apretón de manos, el cual el rubio aceptó

- mucho gusto - pronunció el ojiazul al verlo directamente a los ojos - usted dirá - sentenció

- soy el padre de Hinata Hyuga - comentó aquel hombre, mientras al rubio se le salía el alma cuando escuchaba aquel nombre

- ah!, la conozco - comentó secamente

- ah! Que bien! - al Hyuga le incomodaba la forma en que el rubio le hablaba, pues mucho se comentaba antes de que él era el más alegre que había por todo Japón, y ahora su seriedad le llegaba hasta a inquietar - bueno, pues… debo comentarle que estoy preocupado por la seguridad de mi hija; se que usted es el mejor custodio de todo el país… y quisiera contar con sus servicios - dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima

- muchas gracias, pero no! - respondió tercamente el Uzumaki, cosa que llegó a incomodar al Hyuga

- no adelante una respuesta negativa antes de conocer la oferta

- muchas gracias, pero no hace falta - interrumpió el rubio, antes de que el Hyuga le saliera con una sorprendente oferta - estoy muy cómodo con mi trabajo, y… no quiero cambiarlo - cortantemente dijo

- bueno… ponga una cifra - dijo muy encolerizado por que le interrumpiera antes de lo debido, cosa que a él le molestaba mucho

- no tengo precio - respondió cruelmente el Uzumaki - hago las cosas, cuando quiero hacerlas… discúlpeme si lo ofendo, pero no me interesa custodiar a su hija -comentó muy altivo

Pero el Hyuga tenía un haz bajo la manga, él alzó la mano para que el Uzumaki correspondiera a aquel nuevo apretón de manos y así con ello, acorralar al Uzumaki para que aceptara, ya que él tenía un gran don de convencimiento al estrechar las manos…

El rubio vió aquella acción del Hyuga y pronto supo lo que quería hacer

- con permiso - pronunció el ojiazul palmeándole la espalda para salir de ahí

Hiashi Hyuga se había quedado con la mano extendida y con un tic en el ojo, se sentía irritado, furioso, indignado, descolocado y encolerizado… por primera vez en su vida, alguien había osado rechazar un apretón de manos por parte de él, de Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre más rico de todo Japón

- _M-Maldito, desgraciado, como se atreve!_ - se dijo al verle alejarse

o°o°o°o

**Notas de la autora**

Hola chicos y chicas!!!, bueno, por decisión unánime, este fic quedó como el siguiente el publicarse jejeje XD, ya luego vendrán los otros!! °w° Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews y comentarios!! Me alegra saber que están ahí!! Los quiero muxo!!!

Y bueno, con respecto al fic, ahora si Hina se las verá duras jajajajajaja, en fin! Ya verán lo que hará la Hyuga por conseguir al rubio muajajajaja

Y como verán, no precisamente vine como Matrix recargado verdad?? Jejeje XD y eso ah sido por que me he sentido mal últimamente y bueno… hay que recuperarse no?? =), perdón si encuentran algunas faltas de ortografía, y esque no me dió tiempo de redactarlo -_- (inner: cuando!¬¬) jejej =P

*Por cierto!, para mis amigos Chilenos que leen esta historia, y por azares de destino ya no puedan o sí, quiero que sepan que lo lamento mucho, en verdad es una cruel tragedia lo que les sucedió, nose.. Creo que muchos al igual que yo nos sentimos impotentes por no poder hacer nada… esto no se le desea a nadie y ojala, y pronto puedan recuperarse por la tragedia que abarcó a su país, nose que pueda hacer solo puedo dedicarles este cap!

*Este cap, va para ustedes!, ojala y se recuperen pronto!!, se los deseo con todo el corazón ^^

Y bueno!, Gracias nuevamente a los demás, en verdad le agradezco por leer este su fic!! =3

o°o°o°o

**Agradecimientos**

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko : Hola!! Si verdad!! Jejeje Naru se me figura súper sexi como Mauro jajajajajaja XD Muchas gracias por comentar!! En verdad aprecio cada uno de tus comentarios!! Me encanta saber que en verdad te guste esta historia!! °w°

Selpharion : waaa muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!, si la verdad cuando me dijeron sobre que esta historia estaba en ese foro, me desilusioné mucho -_- de hecho ya no quería continuarla!, (waaa que trágica soy ) Jejeje y bueno, espero que este nuevo cap si te guste!!, ya que lo hice dedicado a todos ustedes que me ofrecieron su apoyo!! =3

ferduran : ooooooo jojojojojojo claro que no!!! Naruto no se la va a hacer muy fácil a la Hyuga!! Ella tendrá que rogarle jajajajaja, bueno! Espero no haber demorado mucho!! Y que este cap te guste, por que faltan otros ofrecimientos de trabajos Jejeje XD (por parte de la Hyuga) un adelanto: Hinata se las verá negras jejeje

Neny-Sweets : waaaaa espero no haber demorado mucho!!!! XD jejeje y nooooo me vigiles!! -_- que me apeno jejeje, no es cierto!, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que la espera halla valido la pena!! ^^

toomoyo.. : si!! El amor lo puede todo!!, y sip, pobre de Hina, supongo que por algo es así -_- (inner: de que hablas!! ¬¬ si tu escribiste ese pasado!) jejeje bueno! Ya!! XD, gracias por tu comentario!! En verdad te lo agradezco mucho!!^^

black-sky-666 : waaaaa una de mis autoras favoritas!!!! ^^ aunque ya hablamos por msn, te platico que me dio mucho gusto saber que este fic te gusta!! Ya que me encantan tus historias!! ^^ Muchas gracias por el reviews! Enserio que me alegró el día!! Y bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho!! Y que esta conti te guste!! ^^

LennaParis : lenna… omg! Voy a llorar!! Por que tienes mucha razón y me dí cuenta de mi error más antes y pensé que no lo notarían!!! Waaaaaa (inner: supongo que te has de preguntar a que se refiere esta loca verdad?) bueno! *suspiro* a ti te debo una mega explicación, una: por que eres una de las que me han dejado reviews desde el principio y tu opinión vale muxo! Y dos, por que si alguien tiene la misma duda que tu, aquí se resolverá

Veras: cuando inicié el fic yo tenía en mente poner a la pelirrosa como la esposa muerta del rubio, pero conforme ideé el segundo cap (y creo que si se dieron cuenta) metí a Sakura como la rival de Hinata por Sasuke, a la cual Hina le tiene un cierto rencor por quitarle el amor del azabache… entonces cuando me dí cuenta ya había publicado el segundo cap… y no podía volverla a meter como la esposa muerta, pues tendrá sus apariciones (como rival de Hina) más adelante…. *uff* fue por eso que metí a Shion como la difunta jejeje XD

En fin!, muchas gracias por comentar y dar tu opinión, espero que al igual que todos, te guste este cap!! ^^ nos vemos!!

Annie Lamperouge : Muchas gracias!! Y yo amo que me dejen reviews!! °w° y bueno, con respecto a Shion, te diré que solo ahí se pronunciará pues ya no va a ver más Shion!, y si lo hay solo serán menciones ^^ Jejeje XD espero que te guste este cap!! Y que comentes también!!! Muchas gracias por seguirlo!! ^^

Tsusina : Hola!! Espero en verdad no haber demorado mucho! Y sip es muy triste ambas historias, y por ello los dos actúan así, lo bueno es que Hina ya se dio cuenta y bueno!! A ver que hará para conseguir a Naru como custodio jajá jajá ^^

cleo-656 : jejeje si!! Ya verás más a Minato en acción!! Jajaja ^^ ya me lo imagino y espero que tu te lo imagines XD ya vendrá el siguiente cap donde hará más apariciones! XD y bueno el influirá mucho en las decisiones de Naru!!! UPS! Creo que ya te adelanté mucho jajaja, en fin! Muchas gracias por el reviews!! Espero que te guste la conti!! °w°

Lucy : waaaa enserio??? Que bueno!!! Jejeje me encanta saber que este fic es tu medicina jejeje XD espero no haber demorado mucho, y bueno! Espero que me sigas hasta el final!!! =3

Heero Kusanagi : omg!! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo!!, ten por seguro que en un furo utilizaré los datos que me diste!!, en verdad me ayudaron mucho a comprender los golpes y ataques del box XD Gracias en verdad!!! Y bueno, espero que esta conti te guste, y bueno como sabrás, Hina no las tendrá fácil con el rubio, jejeje él se va a ser del rogar!! Pero ahora la incógnita es: hasta a las de cuanto el rubio accederá??? Waaaa jejeje ya quiero que lo leas!!! ^^

Gamelos : jejeje bueno… ni tanto XD Hina sigue siendo así de caprichosa jajaja XD ya verás lo que viene a continuación y luego unos caps más adelante… ni te imaginas lo que pasará XD espero que sigas leyendo las locuras que escribo!!, muchas gracias por tus reviews ^^

ETOLPLOW-KUN : tu que crees???, waaaa yo creo que estas almas gemelas algún día se tendrán que juntar!! XD mientras nuestra querida Hina se las verá muy difícil para obtener a Naru para ella jajaj ^^ espero que te guste este cap!! Y sigue comentando!!!, waaaa, y con respecto al otro fic (mentía) solo a ti te lo digo, no te preocupes!! Hina y Naru tienen que terminar juntos!! XD muchas gracias por tus reviews!!!

ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu : jejeje muchas gracias!! Que bueno que te gustó la adaptación!! Y bueno! Espero no haber demorado mucho con esta conti!!, espero en verdad saber tu opinión con este nuevo cap, a ver que tal te pareció??? XD ah! Y Muchas gracias por tu reviews!! ^^

Skuld Dark : si! En verdad aunque Hina no lo admita, aún tiene un gran corazón XD, pero Naru sigue siendo un poco serieson =3, será que Hina le devuelva la sonrisa??? Waaaa por lo pronto tendrá que convencerlo para que trabaje con ella ^^ jejeje ya lo verás

MAfHeER : Muchas gracias por comentar, aunque no tengas tiempo!! ^^ Gracias por hacerme un pequeño espacio!! °w° y bueno espero que este cap te guste, ya verás lo que tendrá que hacer Hina muajajajaja pobre! XD

Kaory18 : omg!! Pastel???? Te eh de decir que cuando lo leí se me antojó, por suerte dos días después fue el cumpleaños de mi cuñada!! XD jeje así que ya no me quedé con las ganas!!!, perdón si no te contesté antes, verás que estuve un poco mal y no pude hacer nada de lo que me gustaba ni continuar con los fics! En fin! Ya estoy mejor y ahora vengo con todo!!! Muajajajaja así que agárrate por que vendré con todo!! XD Muchas gracias amiga por comentar, aunque sea tarde (como tu dices) pero comentas!!! Eso me hace muy feliz y hace que tenga ganas de seguirle con la conti!! =3 Muchas gracias en verdad!!! ^^ *un abrazo muy fuerte para ti!*

Kazuma : verdad que si??? Naru y Hina hacen una linda pareja!!! , por eso los elegí a ellos para esta historia! Aparte por que son mis personajes favoritos!, pero fuera de ello, si no lo hubiera hecho Naruhina quizás hubiera sido SasuSaku o Shikatema… en fin! Me gusta más el NaruHina, así que así lo hice!! Muchas gracias por comentar!, me da gusto saber que si te guste esta historia!!! ^^

*En verdad!!! Me hacen el día con todos sus comentarios!

Y bueno, para los que solo leen, Gracias por leer y poner este fic a sus favoritos!, Gracias!!! ^^ ok. Me despido!! Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!!

o°o°o°o

**Créditos**

_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Historia: Amor en custodia TV Azteca_

_Guión: Yop? :S_


	7. 3er Ofecimiento, conociendo a Minato ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - fic**

**cap. 7 - **

- QUE???!! - exclamó la Hyuga al escuchar lo que su padre le contaba - no puedo creerlo!!! - dijo muy incrédula al pasarse una mano sobre la frente

- pues créelo Hime! - respondió su padre sentándose detrás de su escritorio, pues ambos se encontraban en el despacho que el Hyuga tenía en su casa - el tipo ese, me dejó con la mano colgada! - expresó muy molesto - Hinata! - llamó derrepente al verla mirar a la nada, como si estuviera pensado en algo… pronto la sacó de sus pensamientos, acaparando toda la atención de la Hyuga - no crees que debas desistir?, digo, puedo buscarte cualquier otro custodio - comentó muy convincente

- no papi!!! - rogó como cual niña caprichosa se tratase - yo lo quiero a el!!, lo quiero!!! - suplicó al verlo con unos ojos de borreguito para convencer a su padre

- quizás tu quieras Hime, pero él no! - comentó el Hyuga

- no, no!, esque tu no entiendes papi!, no me importa lo que él diga!, yo lo quiero a él y así va a ser! - respondió muy decidida de sí misma - así tenga que ir yo misma por él, tendrá que ser mío!

- Hinata!, ya te dije que él no quiere - interrumpió su padre haciendo que ella lo mirara muy enfadada con su comentario

- él tiene que trabajar para mí! - sentenció - está decidido!, punto!!, solo lo quiero a él! - exclamó saliendo de aquel despacho más enojada de lo normal

- Hime ven!, Hime no me dejes hablando solo!, Hime! - llamó su padre, pero la Hyuga no hizo caso al llamado del Hyuga - _hay!, esta hija mía!, en qué la eh convertido! -_ se lamentó para después dar un gran suspiro ante la actitud de la ojiperla

OoOoOoOo

- ooh!!… - exclamaba muy asombrado el pequeño rubio ante la clara explicación que le ofrecía su bisabuelo paterno, sobre la anatomía de las mujeres - abuelito!, y a mi también me saldrán pechos tan grandes como esas niñas? - preguntó muy curioso con su linda e inofensiva vocecita

- jejeje, no mi pequeño-ero! - respondió cariñosamente aquel peliblanco

- pero por que??! - cuestionó más curioso de lo normal el pequeño ojiazul

- por que tú eres un niño!, a los niños no le crecen los pechos!, solo a las niñas! - afirmó muy abiertamente, haciendo que el pequeño titubeara en preguntar lo que le había pasado por la cabeza en esos momentos

- pero entonces… a mi no me crecerá nada? - preguntó tristemente el niñito mientras empezaba a sollozar

- jejeje claro que si mi pequeño-ero!, a ti te crecerá tu amiguito! - contestó felizmente el bisabuelo del rubio

OoOoOoOo

Ya había pasado más de quince minutos desde que había llegado a aquel hotel, solo con una meta fija "conseguir a Naruto Uzumaki a como diera lugar o precio solo para que trabajara con ella" y si tenía que ir precisamente en persona para convencerlo, lo haría… ahora se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del lobby de aquel lugar; nunca en su vida había estado tan impacientemente como en ese momento… impaciente era una palabra corta para describirla exactamente, miraba para todos lados esperando ver al rubio, su pierna derecha empezaba a moverse por sí sola mientras daba un suspiro cansado

- _Uzumaki… a que horas llegaras!!! - _pensaba impacientemente mirando otra vez por la puerta de acceso… -_ prefecto!! -_ se dijo al verlo llegar

El rubio llegaba nuevamente a su trabajo después de la hora de descanso, el traía sus lentes de sol mientras se adentraba al lugar; había sido un día muy agitado y loco, en cierta parte estaba frustrado por lo que había pasado en la mañana, dos personas querían que él, a fuerzas trabajara con su "pequeño tormento", como ahora le daba por nombrarla… si!, esa chica lograba descolocarlo, con solo recordarla hacía que él sintiera indignado por como lo había tratado, pero a la vez le sacaba una pequeña risita por la conducta tan infantil que luego tomaba; sin duda se parecía a su pequeño hijo, se decía

- Hola! - escuchó su voz provenir desde el lobby, él solo paró su trayectoria y volteó hacia dicho lugar…

Ahí estaba ella, "su pequeño tormento", estaba sentada en uno de esos sillones de cuero que tenía aquel lugar, le sonreía y movía la mano en forma de saludo; "_sínica_" pensó al ver ese gesto tan amistoso que le otorgaba, acto seguido se quitó los lentes para verla mejor, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, su vestimenta consistía en una blusa cuello de tortuga, manga larga color verde, apegándose celosamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver con ello su muy bien proporcionado pecho, aquella blusa hacía juego con un pantalón capri de mezclilla, unas sandalias blancas y un mini bolso del mismo color; "_linda"_ se dijo sin quitar la mirada en ella

Pronto se paró del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia donde el rubio se había parado para apreciarla; mientras caminaba le otorgaba su mejor sonrisa en años, tenía que admitirlo, aquel rubio se veía muy bien de traje y le había conmocionado verlo con aquellos lentes obscuros, pero nada mejor que ver sus dos zafiros puestos sobre ella; él no dudó mucho a que ella llegara a donde estaba y también se fue acercando para cualquier encuentro inesperado que tuviera con la ojiperla

- sabes a que vine no? - le dijo al llegar con él

- no! - respondió secamente anteponiéndose a cualquier otra pregunta que le hiciera; pero internamente quería reírse… la razón?, no la había, solamente la actitud de ella le causaba gracia

- hay! No te hagas! - dijo la Hyuga con un deje de reproche - sabes perfecto por que estoy aquí!, o sea!, te lo mandé a pedir con "n" (ene) cantidad de personas!, pero ya me di cuenta!, eres un taquero!, te das tu taco! - dijo muy irónica; el rubio solo bajó la vista y miró hacia otra parte muy desilusionadamente al escuchar como lo insultaba - o sea!, está bien!, tuve que venir yo!, hasta acá!, desperdiciando mi valiosísimo tiempo… pero no me importa! - aclaró compasivamente ganándose otra ves la atención del rubio, quien la miraba otra vez a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado - quiero que seas mi custodio! - exclamó muy decidida - cuanto quieres! - preguntó confiadamente queriendo escuchar una cantidad de dinero salir de la boca del rubio

- no me vendo! - contestó muy cortante haciendo que la Hyuga lo mirara desconcertadamente - cuando le dije que No!, le estaba contestando a esa preguntita que sabía que me iba a hacer - aclaró muy determinado para luego ofrecerle una sonrisa sínica como ella lo había hecho anteriormente - eres un predecible, sabes? - cuestionó muy sarcástico yéndose rápidamente de ahí para no escuchar más insultos ni reclamos por su comentario

La Hyuga quedó anonadada por lo último que le había dicho el Uzumaki; otra vez aquel rubio se había atrevido a ponerse al tu por tu, con ella

- como se atreve! - se dijo para sí - no Uzumaki!, esto no se va a aquedar así, tú trabajarás para mí aún así tenga que acosarte día y noche!, tu serás mío!! - determinadamente salía de aquel hotel, no perdiendo las esperanzas de que algún día él trabajaría para ella

OoOoOoOo

El día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para el rubio había sido la misma rutina de trabajo desde que la Hyuga se fuera del hotel, claro, a excepción que no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, a todo momento la recordaba a ella y a su sínica sonrisa

- en que piensas hijo? - la vos del peliblanco lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- en un monstruo con cara de ángel - contestó devastadamente mientras daba un suspiro para olvidarla

- uy!, eso me sonó a romance! - comentó juguetonamente el peliblanco al darle una palmeada en la espalda

- QUE!!!?? - exclamó muy exaltado - no!, claro que no!!, yo nunca me enamoraría de esa mujer!!, es una caprichosa, egoísta, malcriada!!

- jajaja… nuca digas esa agua no eh de beber!, por que más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo!, recuérdalo muy bien hijo! - comentó el peliblanco haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos con nerviosismo

- p-pero yo no….

- Naruto, solo te estoy dando mi opinión; pero viéndote me doy cuenta que estás empezándote a enamorar de ella, quieras o no! - dijo sin tabulaciones, el rubio solo alcanzó a dar otro suspiro, sin duda su abuelo sabía más de él, que él mismo - en fin!, solo te aviso que mañana estaré ocupado, llevaré mis escritos a una editorial y…

- entiendo ero-senin, no te preocupes, yo veré que hago con Minato - interrumpió compasivamente el ojiazul ganándose una sonrisa de su abuelo

- gracias… sabía que entenderías - terminó por decir el peliblanco

OoOoOoOo

Así como el día, la noche también pasó rápido o no, tal cual las noches anteriores; para la Hyuga había sido la noche más eterna de toda su vida, solo aguardaba a que fuera de día para volver otra vez a aquel sito, "el Hotel Shukaku-in" que hasta ahora, es lugar ya empezaba a atenerla harta…

Las horas empezaron a recorrer en contra del tiempo; como si todas ellas quisieran otro reencuentro de la ojiperla con el rubio… a pesar de haberse ganado un regaño por parte de sus padres, la Hyuga ya yacía en aquel lugar, sin mucho afán se adentro a aquel sitio

- Hola!! - exclamaba alegremente la Hyuga al llegar con una chica vestida de recepcionista, que pasaba por ahí con un niño pequeño - perdón! - dijo al ver que ella se detenía para prestarle atención

- si? - contestó amablemente

- busco a Naruto Uzumaki! - comentó dándole una sonrisa

- quien lo busca?? - preguntó muy curiosa aquella chica

- eh? - exclamó desconcertadamente y luego le otorgó otra de sus sonrisas irónicas - yo! - dijo sarcásticamente para después reírse por su estupida respuesta; sin embargo la chica la miró con desconfianza

- etto… como se llama? - preguntó tímidamente ganándose la desaprobación inmediata de la Hyuga

- no me ubicas?? - preguntó un tanto enfadada, pero luego se dijo que lo mejor era resolverlo al modo de su padre - ah!, bueno "x" (equis), creo que mi nombre no es importante! - exclamó más para sí que para aquella chica - lo importante es… - decía sacando tres billetes de 500 yenes cada uno -puedes localizar a Naruto Uzumaki?? - preguntaba al tiempo que le pasaba los billetes por encima de la cara haciendo que los ojos de aquella chica rolaran conforme a los movimientos de los billetes - puedes??

- s-si señorita! - exclamó tomando aquel dinero - ahorita lo busto - sentenció

- que linda!, gracias!! - decía muy sarcásticamente por la actitud de aquella recepcionista - _todo mundo tiene un precio… -_ cantaba entre sus pensamientos la ojiperla

- Minato, podrías quedarte un momento por el lobby - murmuraba la chica para el pequeño ojiazul

- pero Ayame-chan!, por que aceptaste esos…

- por favor!, ahora regreso vale? - cuestionó mientras la ojiperla aguardaba

- ok - respondió no muy seguro aquel pequeño

La chica recepcionista salió de ahí con un único fin, decirle a Naruto Uzumaki que una chica le estaba esperando… mientras que aquel pequeño rubio analizaba a la ojiperla curiosamente

- que! - dijo la ojiperla - tengo changos en la cara o que? - preguntó sin más al ver a la mirada que ese pequeño le ofrecía

- jejeje… no… vienes a buscar a mi papá??? - preguntó curiosamente aquel pequeño ojiazul

- t-tu eres el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki?? - cuestionó muy asombrada

OoOoOoOo

_un capi-chiki! Waaaaaaaa hasta aquí los dejo!, luego le sigo ^^!, espero que sea del agrado de todos!! =3_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme reviews!!! En verdad se los agradezco muchísimo!!!, y ya saben esta historia va dedicada a ustedes!!, que seguramente ya sabrán a quines me refiero!, si a ti! Que me dejas reviews!!! Pues sin ti no habría conti!!! °w°_

_Ya saben los personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto!! XD (perdon por la faltas de ortografía no tuve tiempo de revisarlo!! -_-, ah! y luego sigo con Mentía!, no desesperen!! ^^)_

_A ver si esto funciona: SI NO QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! Jejeje XD_


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados ƸӜƷ

**Si Me Besas - Fic**

_- t-tu eres el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki?? - cuestionó muy asombrada_

**Cap. 8 - Sentimientos encontrados**

- si!, me llamo Minato! - respondió muy feliz aquel pequeño al otorgarle una de sus sonrisas angelicales

- como te llamas!? - cuestionó un poco curiosa la Hyuga mientras se acercaba a él, pero más que curiosa quería que aquel pequeño se sintiera importante ante su presencia

- Mi-na-to! - respondió estrofa por estrofa muy felizmente - me llamo como mi abuelo!, el gran campeón internacional del box!, que tuvo todos los juegos seguidos sin perder ningún round!, fue el mejor del mundo! - exclamó alegremente mientras un color carmín cubrían sus mejillas - bueno!, eso es lo que dice mi papi! - dijo muy amigable con aquella extraña

- ah!, órale! - exclamó sin mucho afán - yo me llamo Hi-na! - comentó tal cual el pequeño lo había hecho con ella - como la modelo más famosa del mundo, ya sabes!, mi mami decía que éramos muy igualitas! Je!, pero claro yo soy mejor! - comentó irónicamente ante aquel pobre ojiazul que solo la veía confundido, pues sin duda no sabía exactamente que era una modelo, al menos no como ella se refería, ya que las modelos que solo veía eran las conejitas de su abuelo - _ahora que recuerdo… -_ de dijo dentro de sí mismo al recordar lo que su abuelito le había encomendado…

-o-

_- Minatito… cuando tengas oportunidad, consíguele una novia a tu padre, y si es hermosa mucho mejor! - dijo el peliblanco al otorgarle una sonrisa poco pervertida mientras un color carmín cubría su rostro_

_- hermosa? - cuestionó el pequeño _

_- si! - respondió abriendo su típica revista - como esta chica!!, waaaaa!!! - dijo señalando a la más proporcionada de todas las que posaban… _

-o-

-_ no esta mal… al menos se parece a la chica que me mostró mi abuelito… - _sedecía al analizar a la ojiperla - _pero… la que se quede con mi papi tendrá que gustarle las peleas como a él!-_ se dijo muy decidido - oye… te digo una cosa? - dijo derrepente el pequeño ojiazul, acaparando toda la atención de la Hyuga

- que! - contestó ella muy intrigada por lo que le diría el pequeño

- te gusta pelear?? - preguntó muy curioso

- que si me gusta pelear??… no! - dijo haciendo que al ojiazul se le opacara la mirada y que un semblante triste le envolviera - no me gusta pelear, bueno!, me encanta pelear!, sobretodo con un nomo que vive en mi casa, que tiene cara de gusano… - decía haciendo que el pequeño abriera los ojos de la gran felicidad de haber encontrado a una novia perfecta para su queridísimo padre - bueno!, te digo!, todo el día andamos a la greña… pero obviamente yo siempre gano! - dijo muy sínica refiriéndose a su hermana

- oye… - dijo ya más alegre de poder comenzar una charla con ella

- que? - cuestionó la ojiperla

- mi papi, antes boxeaba! - comentó para que ella se impresionara de su padre

- ah! Si??, que padre! - dijo la ojiperla sin mucho afán, pues aquella información ya la tenía de sobra

- y es muuuuyy fuerte! - exclamó el ojiazul con el fin de que ella estuviera interesada en el rubio

- órale! - exclamó la Hyuga como si aquel comentario fuera único, pues quería ganarse la aprobación del ojiazul

- y le gusta a muchas mujeres! - el comentario del pequeño fue más que comentario, pues la intención era para que la ojiperla se pusiera celosa de aquellas chicas

- ah! Si???…wow! - dijo desinteresada, pero por dentro estaba muy molesta de saber eso, -_ que!?, acaso me estoy sintiendo celosa??… por él??… n-no… no!, él no!, está guapo, si!, pero sentir celos por el??… por favor!… aparte… como sé que el pequeño diablillo no me está mintiendo?_ - pensó la ojiperla muy desconcertada - y… como sabes?! - cuestionó curiosamente

- por que la que me estaba cuidando, Ayame-chan, dice que se quiere casar con mi papi - respondió felizmente el ojiazul al lograr que la Hyuga se interesara en el tema

- apoco! - exclamó muy contrariada

- si!, y dice que es guapo!… y más sin ropa… - comentó alegremente - oye… mi papi es guapo? - preguntó haciendo que la Hyuga se empezara a ruborizar por el solo hecho de imaginarse al rubio sin nada que lo cubriera

- q-que!? - exclamó nerviosamente -_ que si es guapo?, claro que es guapo!, está como quiere!… waaaaa!!! Pero que pienso!! -_ se recriminaba internamente y pronto vió al ojiazul que empezaba a verla muy curioso por su reacción - jajaja nooo!, por supuesto que no! - exclamaba sin darle la más minima importancia a aquel comentario

- bueno, pues… creo que no lo has visto bien! - replicó decididamente el ojiazul - por que otras dicen que si! - comentó dándole una sonrisa traviesa

- jajaja que dices! - reía la Hyuga que por primera vez en su vida se tornaba muy nerviosa ante un niño, y ante sus propios pensamientos hacia el padre de éste

OoOoOoO

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba preocupado mientras daba de vueltas por toda su oficina, con el único fin de pensar muy bien en una solución para arreglar el problema que se avecinaba con todos sus socios y accionistas

- no puede ser!, Maldita sea!, por que justo ahora tenía que renunciar esa sabandija! - se decía muy furioso; pronto la puerta de su oficina de abrió dejando ver a su hermano gemelo

- Hiashi… ya me contaron! - dijo muy preocupado el otro castaño

- si?… ahora que vamos a hacer Hizashi?, esa sabandija se llevó todas nuestras ideas con la competencia!, ahora todo se nos viene encima!, tenemos que buscar a una persona apta para el área de mercadotecnia, pero ya!! - dijo muy preocupado

- tiene que ser alguien con muchas ideas frescas!, innovadoras!… y únicas! - agregó el otro Hyuga pensando en una posibilidad de quien podría ser apto para el puesto

- Neji! - dijo rápidamente su hermano mayor, pensando en esa solución

- no… no lo creo, Neji es muy serio y no sabrá llevar las demandas del consumidor - más bien, estaba pensando en…

- Hinata! - dijeron al mismo tiempo; uno asombrado de que su hija pudiera trabajar para ellos y el otro feliz por que así fuera

- si! Ella - dijo Hizashi - pienso que ella estaría muy apta para esa área, digo… mientras sale de su carrera, podría tomárselo como una práctica para cuando tome las riendas de la empresa! - comentó muy efusivo

- tienes razón, quiera o no!, tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa junto con Neji - dijo Hiashi - además creo que le gustará esa área, pues verá a Sasuke en todas las juntas que tenga la empresa con los accionistas!! - exclamó alegremente - tendré que decírselo!, solo espero que acepte! - comentó muy gustoso

OoOoOoO

El rubio llegaba al lobby para recibir a quien lo esperaba; y de paso para saludar a su hijo que también se encontraba ahí… esperándolo…

- _M-Minato?… donde está Minato! -_se dijo muy alarmado al ver que nadie estaba en el lobby, ni su hijo, ni la persona quien lo buscaba… volteó a ver a todas partes muy desesperado e histérico de no encontrar a su hijo aguardando ahí; salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaban los guardias de seguridad del hotel para reportar la desaparición de su hijo…

Pasaron más de cinco minutos en los que el rubio estaba muy desesperado buscando a su hijo… pronto le vino a la mente preguntarle a su compañera de trabajo para que le dijera exactamente donde podría estar su pequeño, antes de alarmarse por un supuesto secuestro

- y mi hijo??, Ayame-chan!, mi hijo!, donde está!! - dijo muy histérico al llegar con la castaña, mientras la veía muy impaciente por alguna respuesta, sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo por la sola idea de que alguien pudiera llevarse a su hijo

- eh… N-Naruto… él… é-él e-estaba allá… hablando con una señorita! - respondió mientras señalaba hacia el lobby; estaba muy temerosa de saber que probablemente ella tuviera la culpa de la desaparición del pequeño rubio

- que señorita! - cuestionó muy enfadado no sabiendo a quien se refería su compañera

- l-la que te vino a buscar Naruto - contestó muy confundida

- quien!, dime!, donde están!, quien era!, dime por favor!! - decía muy desesperado pensando en que ella pudiera darle una respuesta más coherente

- N-Naruto, y-yo nose!!, se fueron caminando!, yo pensé que se conocían!, tu hijo le hablaba muy cariñosamente - respondió muy atareada por aquella situación - perdón Naruto!, nose más se fueron por allá -señaló hacia la salida del hotel

El rubio salió rápidamente de ahí con la única ilusión de ver a su hijo por lo menos a unos metros de distancia del hotel; pero al llegar a la calle sus ilusiones se apagaron como tal cual vela que es soplada y apagada con el viento de otoño

- _Minato!! -_ se dijo muy desesperado mientras se tomaba sus cabellos dorados con las manos en signo de desesperación y de no saber que hacer

OoOoOoO

- Sasuke!, a que debo tu llamada? - dijo muy alegre una rubia mientras empezaba a peinar su larga cabellera

- _Ino… tu eres la mejor amiga de Hinata… dime una cosa… ella aún siente algo por mi? -_ preguntó sin más aquel azabache al otro lado de la línea

- ummm… nose… - decía muy despreocupada aquella rubia - quizás si me cuentas por que te interesa tanto, pueda responderte! - sentenció muy decidida a sacarle toda la verdad; pues si bien, se había enterado de que aquel azabache había terminado con la pelirrosa, por que se rumoraba que él seguía sintiendo algo por la Hyuga… sin embargo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba con aquel azabache… esperó por unos segundos para escuchar por lo menos alguna respuesta, pero no la obtuvo y decidió hacerlo a su modo - Sasuke… supe que aún sientes algo por ella… es cierto eso? - preguntó muy curiosa

- _Ino…-_ suspiró el azabache al sentirse acorralado -_ si… no se que me hizo esa mujer… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde la última vez en que nos vimos… pensé amar a Sakura, pero… nose que me pasa con ella… quiero volver a ser su novio, quiero estar a su lado!… hasta quiero casarme con ella! -_ respondió melancólicamente ante su pobre situación

- no será que solo te estas obsesionando con ella por que no le pudiste sacar más allá que unos simples besos?!! - comentó muy emocionada - ya sabes a lo que me refiero!, jajaja no se acostó contigo! - dijo burlona

- _ummm… no lo creo… o quizás!, pero por ahora quiero volverla a conquistar! -_ respondió el azabache -_ ahora si!, dime… que sabes de ella, aún me ama? -_ preguntó decididamente a saber la verdad

- lamentablemente si Sasuke!, ella aún siente algo muy fuerte por ti! - contestó la rubia dando un suspiro al aire

OoOoOoO

- wooooooaaaaa!!!!, te volví a ganar!!!!!, perdedor!, perdedor!, perdedor!!! - cantaba una y otra ves la ojiperla como tal cual niña pequeña de cinco años; al ganarle al pequeño ojiazul en un juego de maquinitas…

Ambos estaban dentro de un lugar que tenían juegos para niños… se divertían de lo más lindo, mientras se acababan todos los dulces que habían comprado al salir del hotel

- noooooooo - exclamaba el pequeño al perder la partida ante una "chica", pues su orgullo como hombrecito no le dejaba perder ante ella… el ojiazul se encontraba sin ninguna preocupación, más que ganarle a su rival en el juego

- jajaja a que no te esperabas eso verdad!!! - exclamaba muy efusivamente feliz aquella ojiperla

- me hiciste trampa-ttebayo!! - recriminó mentirosamente aquel pequeño ojiazul al hacer un puchero y cruzar sus pequeños bracitos en signo de molestia

- ja!, quieres la revancha!?? - exclamaba muy desafiante la ojiperla

- claro!, pero esta vez te ganaré-ttebayo! - respondió el pequeño al agarrar otra vez los controles de la maquina

- ja!, ya quiero verlo!, perdedor!!! Jajaja - decía la ojiperla mientras reía sin ninguna malicia más que jugar con aquel niño, pronto su celular empezó a sonar y vió quien era - Mina… espérame y no hagas trampas! - pidió la ojiperla sacando su celular del bolsillo de mano

- esta bien! Hina-chan! - respondió el pequeño ojiazul, viendo como aquella chica se alejaba de ahí para hablar con quien quiera que le hubiera llamado

- que quieres Ino! - contestó la ojiperla sin mucho afán

- _adivina quien me acaba de hablar preguntándome por ti! -_ exclamó muy feliz aquella rubia

- no!, nose quien rayos te hablo! - respondió sin ganas la ojiperla, pues tenía un asunto pendiente con un pequeño ojiazul y quería derrotarlo a la voz de ya!

- _Sasuke!, me dijo que está muy arrepentido y que quiere volver contigo! - _comentó la rubia muy alegre, sin embargo la ojiperla solo quedó callada mientras sentía como se estremecía con tal afirmación…

OoOoOoO

- Sasuke… va enserio tus sentimientos hacia Hinata? - replicó un castaño al escuchar lo que le decía el azabache; pues minutos antes había llegado a la mansión Hyuga y ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala hablando con él mientras aguardaba a que llegara la ojiperla

- si Neji… quiero volver con ella… - se limitó a contestar el azabache al dar un suspiro

- pues… solo espero que si a Hinata se le ocurre volver contigo, no la vulvas a engañar otra vez!, por que sinó Uchiha-san… no te la acabarás conmigo! - sentenció muy enfadado al recordar lo que le había hecho el azabache a su prima

- no Neji… júralo que no! - replicó el Uchiha

OoOoOoO

Ya estaba muy desesperado, pues si bien, ya había pasado más de medio día desde que su hijo había desaparecido… por su parte, el gerente del Hotel le había dicho que podía tomar el día libre hasta que apareciera su pequeño

El rubio se encontraba en el pequeño departamento que compartía con su hijo, junto a él estaban las personas que más lo apreciaban y cada una le ofrecían su apoyo como podían… su abuelo, su abuela y su mejor amiga… pero al rubio nadie lo podía consolar, le angustiaba mucho que su pequeño aún no regresara… no sabía que más hacer… estaba desesperado, pues ya había hablado con la policía y estos le habían dicho que no se podía dar un reporte de secuestro o extravío si por lo menos no tenía 72 horas de desaparecido; desilusionado y triste se dejó caer en una de los sillones que tenía en aquel departamento

-_ Minato… - _pensaba tristemente al no poder hacer nada, pronto dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas de preocupación e impotencia

- cálmate hijo! - dijo el peliblanco mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro; él al igual que el rubio también estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño-ero… tristemente dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas al igual que su nieto…

- J-Jiraiya… - decía entrecortadamente el rubio - s-si le pasa algo… - decía sollozando no aguantando el dolor que traía en el pecho

- calma Naruto! - ahora era su abuela quien le hablaba, ella llegaba a donde estaban sus dos hombres más queridos, quería hacer algo para ver una vez más a su pequeño, ella le había jurado a su hijo en pleno lecho de muerte que protegería a su nieto… y ahora se reprochava el estar fallando… también se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a la esposa del rubio… proteger a Minato… y una vez más se reprochaba el estar fallando… - Naruto… perdóname… yo… - decía muy tristemente tampoco conteniendo las ganas de llorar junto con su nieto y su esposo, quienes estaban muy destrozados

- Naruto… relájate!, se que pronto aparecerá!, no pierdas las esperanzas! - dijo muy alegremente una pelirrosa que estaba ahí, acompañando a su vecino y amigo, en su pesar

Aquella chica era una amiga de la infancia del rubio, había conocido a la mamá del pequeño y siempre había sido muy buena amiga de la familia; cuando ella pasó los peores momentos de su vida, el rubio siempre estuvo apoyándola en todo lo que necesitara, y ella se sentía en deuda por todos esos días en los que el rubio la había animado… más sin embargo, pensaba que el rubio sentía algo más de afecto hacia ella, pues eso era lo que él le daba a entender con todos los sonrojos que le sacaba y aparte estaba el hecho de que el peliblanco siempre le había dicho que ojala y ella fuera alguien más que amiga del rubio… si bien, ella también sentía algo más por él, pero nunca le había dicho lo que sentía… hasta que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, su perdición…

- Sakura tiene razón, Naruto! - comentó la rubia con una sonrisa triste - no te preocupes - decía muy desanimada

Desde afuera del departamento se escuchaban los pasos de dos personas caminar hacia la puerta de dicho departamento; ambos caminaban muy felices y sonrientes, despreocupados de aquellos segundos y minutos que pasaron y que luego se convirtieron en horas…

- jajaja ya vez!! Te dije que te ganaría!! - replicaba muy emocionado un pequeño ojiazul mientras daba unos brincos de felicidad por su gran cometido

- ah no!, eso no se vale!! - contestaba aquella ojiperla quien iba agarrada de la mano del pequeño ojiazul - claramente te gané veinte mil veces!! - decía con cierta ironía para no darle la victoria completa al ojiazul… pronto el niño paró su trayectoria enfrente de una puerta mientras le sonreía - aquí vives? - preguntó una vez lista para tocar

- si! - contestó muy alegre el ojiazul

/o/

- es Minato!! - dijo el rubio muy exaltado parándose de inmediato de donde estaba y limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado al escuchar la vos del tormento que conocía perfectamente

/o/

- pero admite también que te gané!! - replicaba la ojiperla

- no, no!, yo te gané - decía aquel niño no dándose cuenta que se abría la puerta del departamento para dejar ver a cierto rubio parado viendo aquella escena muy serio

- a no!, hubiera barrido el piso contigo!, sino fuera que se me acabó el cambio! - dijo muy feliz la ojiperla mientras el rubio la veía con mucha furia al enterarse por sus propios ojos que en todo el tiempo en que su hijo había desaparecido estaba nada más ni nada menos que con "ella… Hinata Hyuga"

- MINATO!!! - exclamó muy enojado mientras alzaba a su pequeño para cargarlo en brazos para llevárselo en brazos hacia adentro

- que! - contestaba despreocupadamente aquel ojiazul, queriéndose zafar de los brazos de su padre

- estaba muy preocupado por ti - susurró dándole un tierno beso sobre su mejilla y luego dirigió su vista hacia la ojiperla y miró muy furioso - Que hacías con mi hijo! - exclamó muy enojado

- papi!, papi!, no la regañes!!!, es mi amiga!!! - defendía muy eufórico aquel ojiazul mientras volvía a hacer ademanes para que su padre lo bajara

- no te preocupes Mina!, déjalo que se enoje!, lo importante es que la pasamos increíble juntos!! - decía despreocupada la ojiperla sin darle importancia al cuestionamiento del rubio, quien la veía muy confundido dirigirse a su hijo con cierto cariño en cada una de sus palabras, como si de su propio hijo se tratase

- estas cosas no se hacen! - dijo un poco más calmado, pero aún seguía molesto ya que la Hyuga ni tan siquiera le había avisado de que tenía a su hijo…

Por su parte, la ojiperla solo roló los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, pronto posó sus ojos en lo que había detrás del rubio; dentro del departamento se encontraba una rubia, un peliblanco y una pelirrosa

- _y esa que hace ahí!!, Naruto la conoce?! -_ se dijo muy contrariada al reconocer a la chica que se encontraba dentro

- te estoy hablando! - dijo muy dolido el rubio por que no lo tomara en cuenta

- esta bien!, sorry! - contestó sin más viéndolo directamente a los ojos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquellos zafiros habían sufrido mucho la ausencia del pequeño ojiazul -_ ups!, creo que… no… o si?… pareciera como si Uzumaki hubiera llorado… -_ se dijo al ver la preocupación que había ocasionado en él

- esto no se arregla con solo pedir perdón!, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba al no saber nada de mi hijo! - respondió al escuchar su respuesta - _se nota que no le toma ni la más minima importancia a esta situación! -_ pensó un tanto enojado

- mira, Naruto… la verdad, no quiero pelear!, lo único que te quiero decir… y vine a decirte es que si tu problema es el dinero, lo pedemos arreglar! Ok?! - exclamó muy compasiva - o si tienes algunas condiciones que hacerme para poder trabajar conmigo, perfecto!!!, lo hablamos!! - dijo queriendo terminar con todo eso

- ya hablamos de esto, no? - respondió el rubio un poco harto por lo mismo de siempre mientras bajaba a su hijo de los brazos

- si! - contestó sin mucho afán la ojiperla

- hablamos!? - repitió para que se le grabara en la cabeza que él no trabajaría con ella

- hablamos!! Ok!? - remedó muy enojada al notar que él era igual o más terco que ella; pero pronto se le vino una excusa que dar para que accediera - pero esque tú no puedes seguir trabajando como seguridad de este lugar!!, ok??!, o sea!, tienes un hijo que cuidar!!!, o sea, tienes que velar por su seguridad!! - replicó muy compasiva - o sea, Naruto, déjame explicarte que cuando me lo encontré estaba: solo, hambriento, descuidado y desesperado!!, aparte… o sea mira! - dijo tomando de la cara al pequeño para que su padre lo viera - veele la cara!!, déjame decirte que está muy mal tener a un niño así de descuidado!!!… o sea, si tú trabajaras para mi, tendrías un niño feliz!, él tendría donde comer, donde vivir, donde dormir, donde jugar… o sea!, estará bajo un techo calientito! - comentó muy desesperada, obteniendo toda la atención de los dos rubios - y no solo eso!, bueno… tendría excelente amigos y hasta un perro maravilloso con que jugar!! - dijo al acordarse de los sirvientes de su casa y del perro de uno de ellos - es un perrito súper divertido!, yo se que te gustaría jugar con él Minatito!! - comentó viendo al niño con una gran sonrisa

- un perro!!! - replicó muy emocionado al voltear a ver a su padre con muchos destellos en sus ojos - papi!!, yo siempre quise un perro!!, papi yo quiero un perro!!, yo quiero un perro!!! - decía una y otra vez

- Minato, cálmate por favor! - decía el rubio al no saber que hacer ante los brincos que daba su hijo…

/

-_ esa es… Hinata Hyuga!, que hace ahí con Minato!, acaso la conocen? -_ pensó muy aturdida aquella pelirrosa al ver aquella escena en donde se encontraba la ojiperla con el rubio y su hijo

- Sakura?! - llamó la rubia - pasa algo con aquella chica? - cuestionó muy curiosa al captar toda la atención que le ponía la pelirrosa a quien estaba con su nieto

- la conoces?? - preguntó el peliblanco al notar como la pelirrosa fruncía su ceño

- si, es Hinata Hyuga - dijo muy furiosa al recordar lo que días antes ella le había hecho; razón por la cual su actual exnovio la había dejado…

/

- si!, pero como tu padre ya no quiere hablar del trabajo que le ofrezco… entonces Ciao!! - agregó la ojiperla para irse de ahí y ya no molestar más al rubio ni a su hijo

- adiós! - exclamó un poco triste el pequeño ojiazul mientras movía la mano en forma de despedida

- adiós!!, pero no te preocupes mina!, fue un gusto conocerte!! Y espero que algún día juguemos otra vez para que te gane!, jajaja - comentó divertidamente para después darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño - ok!, bye!! - se despidió sin voltear a ver al Uzumaki

El rubio se quedó muy sorprendido al ver la forma tan cariñosa con la que ella trataba a su hijo, ambos rubios se quedaron parados viéndola alejarse…

- papi… - llamó el pequeño ojiazul para tener toda la atención del rubio - será lo único que te pida si? - dijo dándole a entender a su padre que era lo que quería - trabaja con ella! - suplicó ante la mirada incrédula del rubio

- Minato… - suspiró muy pesadamente para luego posar su mirada hacia la nada, recordando las facetas que conocía de Hinata Hyuga -_ no eres el monstruo que yo creí que eras…_ - se dijo muy alegre al dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su alma

- Minato!! Que alegría verte!! - exclamó muy efusiva la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a padre e hijo

- hola Sakura-chan! - saludó muy feliz el pequeño

OoOoOoO

La ojiperla llegaba a su casa, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue al Uchiha en la sala de su mansión, no quiso hacerle caso y subió delicadamente las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta de la mansión para dirigirse a su recamara

- que pasa, no vas a saludar? - preguntó muy cínico el azabache, parando la trayectoria de la Hyuga

- y ahora que quieres Uchiha! - contestó muy irónica la ojiperla mientras le miraba muy impaciente por acercarse a ella

- terminé con Sakura… por ti! - comentó el azabache subiendo dos escalones de aquellas escaleras para estar más cerca de la Hyuga

- ah!, y que quieres que haga??, que aplauda?, que llore?, que ria?… estúpido! - contestó sin más volteándose lista para subir

- Hinata, eh comprendido que te amo! - dijo tomándola del brazo para que ella no huyera

- ja!, que poco se te va el amor por las demás eh?!, dime Uchiha!, cuanto piensas durar conmigo?, dos días?, un mes??, o hasta que te encuentres a otra zorra que te dé lo que yo no! - replicó muy enojada safandose del agarre del azabache

- Hinata por favor! - pidió el Uchiha muy desesperado

- sabes que Uchiha… - dijo la ojiperla volteando a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos - olvídate de mi si?, olvídate de que existo!

- por que me hablas a si!, que te pasa!, pensé que tu también sentías lo mismo que yo - replicó sintiéndose atemorizado por perderla

- sabes por que te hablo así? - contestó muy dolida la ojiperla, derramando unas lágrimas de dolor - por que estoy cansada!, estoy cansada de sufrir!, cansada de esperarte, cansada de rogarte!… cansada de tanto llorarte!, y sabes de lo que estoy muy cansada?… de sentirme tan poca cosa contigo!… - decía mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y sus ojos empezaban a empañarse de tantas lágrimas - por que yo… Uchiha… yo!, Hinata Hyuga, merezco ser feliz!, por que yo se amar!, yo se querer!, y… no tengo por que sufrir tanto - exclamó demasiado dolida, pues sin duda aquel chico, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, se llegó a enamorar de él

- Hinata…

. No! - exclamó callándolo al momento para lo escucharlo más - no… ya no Uchiha! - dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras ante los llamados del azabache

- _diablos!, no!, no te voy a perder Hinata!, no ahora! -_ se dijo viéndola partir

OoOoOoO

Llegó a su recamara y se soltó a llorar, desde que Naruto Uzumaki había llegado a su vida, ya no recordaba aquellas noches de dolor y sufrimiento… pero ver nuevamente al azabache, escucharle decir que la amaba, había provocado en ella un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados… lloró amargamente al recordar los momentos vividos con el azabache, pero lloró aún más por la infidelidad de él y por el "ahora" que vivía al conocer al rubio

Cansada se dejó vencer por el sueño, pues Morfeo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos hacia un mundo donde no había dolor ni sufrimientos…

OoOoOoO

Tal cual el día pasó, también la noche hizo lo mismo, trayendo consigo a la mañana siguiente con un sinfín de situaciones alentadoras para el corazón de la Hyuga…

OoOoOoO

- entonces… irás a verla?! - preguntó muy feliz el pequeño ojiazul al escuchar la conversación que su padre sostenía con su bisabuelo

- eh? Ah!… Minato!, ya te levantaste! - dijo el rubio muy sorprendido de verlo ahí

- papi!, dime si no escuche mal!! - dijo el pequeño haciendo un tierno puchero

- si Minato!, tu padre irá a pedirle trabajo a gran diosa!! - comentó el peliblanco al acordarse de quien era esa tal "Hinata Hyuga"

- ero-senin!! - reprendió el rubio al escuchar como su abuelo se refería a ella… a su gran tormento

- si! es grandiosa!! - comentó el pequeño ajeno a los pensamientos de su bisabuelo

- jijiji… ya ves!, hasta el ero-peque lo acepta! - comentó divertidamente el peliblanco

- ero-senin!… que te dije con enseñarle esas cosas a mi hijo! - dijo el rubio mientras le empezaba a salir una venita en la frente

- eh? - exclamó el pequeño muy confundido por lo que escuchaba

- bien! - suspiró el rubio - iré a darme una ducha… y ya salgo a aquella mansión! - comentó parándose de la mesa en donde se estaba tomando un café al lado del peliblanco y se alejaba hacia su habitación

- y bien ero-peque?… que tal la muchacha?? - preguntó el peliblanco una vez que su nieto se había perdido de la vista de ambos

- tal y como tu me dijiste abuelito!!, soy todo un descubridor!, verdad que si?? - cuestionó el pequeño ojiazul al darle una sonrisa de felicidad

- jejeje!, hiciste un muy buen trabajo pequeño-ero! - exclamaba muy alegre el peliblanco al revolverle los cabellos a su bisnieto - pero ya no vuelvas a irte sin avisar vale?! - reclamó muy triste mientras lo abrazaba

- jejeje… ya no abuelito! - respondió aquel pequeño correspondiendo dicho abrazo

- nos tenias muy preocupados - comentó el peliblanco, dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño

- abuelo!!!, no que los besos se les daban a las niñas o las niñas a los niños?!! - reclamó falsamente molesto el ojiazul

- jajajajaj - rió ampliamente al ver que todos sus métodos estaban dando frutos - si… tienes razón… pero mientras sea entre familia, todo está bien! - dijo una ves separado del pequeño - bueno… solo los besos y abrazos por que lo otro no! - dijo muy confundido no sabiendo si el pequeño le entendería o no

- eh?… me lo explicas abuelito? - dijo el ojiazul muy tiernamente

- oh!, por supuesto que si!!! - exclamó muy feliz el peliblanco; mientras en su interior daba gracias a la vida por traerle de vuelta a su pequeño niño sin que tuviera algún daño y por poderle explicar una vez más los "secretos de la vida"… pero más que eso, daba gracias por que él estuviera ahí…

OoOoOoO

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que él se estaba debatiendo internamente sobre su situación con su antigua novia…

- iré a verla!, no me daré por vencido!, ella regresará conmigo!. así sea lo último que haga! - exclamó muy decidido aquel azabache mientras arrancaba su coche con un solo destino… llegar a la mansión Hyuga…

OoOoOoO

- bien!, me voy! Deséenme suerte! - exclamó muy feliz el rubio mientras se encaminaba a un solo destino… llegar a la mansión Hyuga para hablar con la ojiperla…

- suerte!!! - exclamó muy alegre el pequeño ojiazul al ver a su padre alejarse de ahí

- que te valla muy bien con tu tormento!!!! - gritó el peliblanco al despedir al rubio con una gran sonrisa, pues sin duda él sabía que su nieto empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por aquella chica…

OoOoOoO

Veinte minutos pasaron en los que la ojiperla estaba en la sala platicando muy amenamente con su madre…

- entonces… eso te dijo Sasuke! - comentó la madre de la ojiperla al ver a su hija muy preocupada por su situación

- si… no sabes como me duele - comentó muy triste a su madre, pues ella se había convertido en una amiga y confidente con quien contar y desahogarse cuando estaba muy mal - que hago mamá!, aún siento algo por él… pero… también siento algo muy fuerte por…

- etto… señorita Hyuga - llamó la castaña quien tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara y llegaba a aquella sala a interrumpir la platica que sostenía la ojiperla con su madre - la buscan! - comentó una vez obtenida la atención de ambas…

_Continuará!…_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaa!! Quien es??, quien busca a Hina???_

_Omg!!!!!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!! Y ENVIAR REVIEWS!!! LOS AMO EN VERDAD LOS AMO!!! voy a llorar!! TT^TT_

_Jajajajaj y esque en el anterior cap, recibí muchos reviews!!! ^^ y eso me hace muy feliz, pues se que les ah gustado la historia y bueno!… que puedo decir?? Estoy muy alegre!! ^///^ _

_Tarde con la conti?...^///^ shalalalalala... no se pueden quejar, pues les traje un cap muy largo! *uff! ^^ jejej =P_

_Bueno… quizás muchos estén de vacas! (inner: vacas? O.o) de vacaciones pues!! Ok espero que les valla bonito! Y que me traigan un recuerdito!! Jajaja XD… -.- bueno! En fin!!, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía! no me dio tiempo de revisarlo! =/ XD _

_Y ya saben, esta historia va dedicada a ti!!!, si a ti! Que me dejas reviews!!! Pues sin ti no habría conti!!! °w° gracias por molestarte en enviarme un review!! ^////^ TE AMO!!! ERES LA MEJOR PERSONA!!! (inner: TT^TT ustedes ya saben que me refiero a ustedes; pues yo sin sus reviews no se lo que haré!) quizás hasta deje de escribir -.-…. Pero NO!!!!!, ustedes están ahí! XD para salvar al fic con un review! =3 Gracias en verdad! XD _

_Ok!, y ya saben los personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto!! XD Y como ví que el lema anterior si funcionó aquí se los volveré a decir muajajajaja:_

_**SI **__**NO**__** QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES **__**NO**__** DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	9. ¿Uzumaki? ƸӜƷ

**Si Me Besas - Fic**

_- etto… señorita Hyuga - llamó la castaña quien tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara y llegaba a aquella sala a interrumpir la platica que sostenía la ojiperla con su madre - la buscan! - comentó una vez obtenida la atención de ambas…_

**Cap. 9 Uzumaki?**

- hay te-ten! - dijo la Hyuga un tanto molesta - que no ves que estamos en una platica muy importante para mi salud mental!! - comentó muy irónica - o sea!, no puedo ver a nadie!!, ahora no!

- ni siquiera a mi! - comentó una voz detrás de la castaña

Aquella voz varonil sacó de orbita a la ojiperla, pues claro!, conocía muy bien al dueño de dicha voz, pronto él se dejó ver ante sus dos ojos perlas... mientras la Hyuga se quedaba pasmada al verlo entrar a la sala, pronto una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción adornaron sus labios

- bueno… - ver la reacción de su hija, le dio a entender que tal vez ese día sería el inicio de un gran cambio en ella - hija! - llamó la atención de la ojiperla, pues no dejaba de ver a aquella persona - creo que… será mejor que luego hablemos, tendré que ir al club, pues mis amigas me esperan… y tengo que arreglarme…

- ok! - dijo la ojiperla sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su madre, pues estaba muy entretenida viendo aquellos zafiros que la retaban con la mirada

- bueno, nos vemos! - dijo Hikari saliendo de ahí - Ten-ten, me acompañas? - preguntó llevándose a la castaña para que los dejaran a solas

- s-si señora! - dijo muy aturdida aquella chica, siguiendo a su patrona, pues sin duda aquel rubio deslumbraba a cualquiera, se decía

- Uzumaki… - pronunció la Hyuga muy complacida al verlo - que alegría verte de nuevo! - dijo con cierto sarcasmo

- si… lo mismo digo - contestó el rubio con una sutil sonrisa

- bien… te parece si pasamos al despacho de mi padre? - decía mientras se paraba de su asiento y dirigía al rubio hacia dicha habitación

- claro! - dijo el rubio siguiéndola

OoOoOoO

- adivinen quien está aquí!! - exclamó muy feliz la castaña al llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba el chef de la casa conversando con Asuma, el custodio de la señora de la casa

- nose!, si no me dices quien, no sabre adivinar! - exclamó Chouji mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

- ash!, que poca emoción le toman al chisme! - replicó la castaña un poco indignada por que ninguno de los dos le hacía mucho caso a la información que tenía en la punta de la lengua

- habla ya Ten-ten! - dijo Asuma sin mucha importancia mientras leía las últimas noticias del periódico - quien está en la mansión?

- ahora si verdad?! - replicó la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos - bueno! - exclamó poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa del centro de la cocina - Naruto Uzumaki! - soltó muy emocionada

- que!?? - exclamó Chouji muy incrédulo

- enserio?… o nos estas mintiendo? - preguntó Asuma parando de leer

- no!, como les voy a mentir?!, al parecer trabajara aquí!!!! - exclamó más emocionada de lo normal

- wow!!, tengo que pedir su autógrafo ahora mismo!!! - dijo el chef Chouji queriendo salir de ahí para encontrarse con su estrella favorita

- un momento gordi…

- que?! - interrumpió el de huesos grandes mientras miraba fulminantemente a la castaña

- jeje… digo… no hay prisa!, si trabaja aquí podremos tenerlo todos los días! - respondió muy nerviosa la castaña

- es cierto Chouji!, Ten-ten tiene mucha razón! - intervino Asuma al tocarle el hombro a su compañero de trabajo

- bien… - dijo desilusionado el chef - tendré que esperar…

OoOoOoO

- toma asiento Uzumaki - dijo la Hyuga seriamente mientras ocultaba su nerviosismo; y esque tener a Naruto Uzumaki bajo sus pies, la tenía encantada… mientras pensaba en lo que le diría, se acomodó detrás del escritorio de su padre y señaló una de las sillas de enfrente para que él se sentara

- gracias… y con permiso - pronunció cortésmente el rubio al sentarse frente a ella

- bien!, te escucho! - exclamó entre feliz e indiferente mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, pues sabía perfectamente a qué había ido el rubio hasta allí

Ante lo dicho por la ojiperla, el rubio solo dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar

- bueno… yo venía a

- bueno!, antes que nada…- exclamó la Hyuga, interrumpiéndolo - antes… déjame ofrecerte algo de tomar! - comentó parándose rápidamente de su lugar para ir hacia la cocina con el único fin de alargar ese momento tan importante en su vida "tener a Naruto Uzumaki suplicándole que lo contratara como custodio"

- eh?, n-no hace falta - dijo el rubio muy contrariado con la actitud de la ojiperla; más sin embargo la Hyuga no había escuchado pues ya no estaba ahí

OoOoOoO

- abuelito… - llamó el ojiazul, interrumpiendo lo que leía el peliblanco - crees que Hina-chan contrate a mi papi? - preguntó curiosamente

- claro que si Minatito!, ella se lo ofreció, recuérdalo! - contestó el peliblanco muy feliz - además, también recuerda dijo que vivirían con ella en su gran mansión!

- si… es cierto!, y que había un perrito! - le siguió el pequeño rubio ante lo que le había dicho la ojiperla

- exacto! - exclamó su abuelo otorgándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- abu… y que harás tu?… - dijo tristemente pensando en los días felices en que su abuelo le hacía compañía, pues una vez que su padre trabajara con la Hyuga, ya no lo vería más

- bueno… me la pasaré en casa con la abuela Tsunade! - respondió el peliblanco compasivamente al ver la carita de angustia que ponía su pequeño nieto

- y… podré irlos a visitar? - preguntó pensando en que ese sería su último día al lado de él

- claro que si! - exclamó muy alegre; a lo que al rubio se le iluminaron los ojitos

- y podremos hablar de los secretos del milenio? - preguntó alegremente al saber como se pondría su bisabuelo

- por supuesto que si!!!, faltaba más! - exclamó muy animado ante los pensamientos que le pasaba al poder explicarle a su nieto de muchas "cosas" importantes para su futuro…

- y me enseñarás más cosas que mínimo debería de saber a mis doce años? - dijo muy feliz

- sin duda! - respondió el peliblanco

- y me leerás tus libros? - dijo más feliz de lo normal

- cla… bueno… eso lo veremos! Jejeje… depende de cómo te portes pequeño ero - dijo revolviéndole la cabellera amarilla

- ummm… esta bien!, se que me voy a portar muy bien-ttebayo!! - aseguró el rubio muy determinante

- eso espero Minatito!, eso espero… - rió al saber que por lo menos a alguien de su familia le gustaba lo que él hacia, y sin duda él sería su fan numero uno, se decía

OoOoOoO

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Hyuga llegara al despacho con una gran tasa de café caliente para el rubio… su próximo custodio, y por que no?, su próxima víctima, se decía muy feliz

- te gusta el café? - preguntó muy irónica mientras veía como se tambaleaba la taza por su torpe caminar

- si… - respondió un poco cortante el rubio, pues pensaba que la Hyuga solo hacía eso para impresionarlo, ya que él bien sabía que ella mejoraría su imagen a partir de que él se había resignado a trabajar con ella

- que bueno!, por que es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte!, jeje - dijo riendo al acercarse a él - y…

OoOoOoO

Estaba harto de esperar a que alguien se dignara a abrirle, se dijo de que una vez que fuera "el señor de la casa" correría instantáneamente a los empleados de aquella mansión; y esque ese no había sido su día, ya que en pleno camino hacia la mansión Hyuga, un transito lo había parado por ir a "alta velocidad" sobre la carretera

- _estúpido! -_ se dijo al recordar a dicho tránsito - _solo por que iba a 150..._

- buenos días joven Uchiha! - saludó animadamente la castaña al ver quien tocaba con desesperación el timbre; sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache

- Hinata… se encuentra? - preguntó seriamente sin ningún semblante de desesperación al verla mientras se adentraba a aquella mansión… internamente se sentía, "desesperado por ver a la Hyuga" pero sabía perfectamente como ocultar sus sentimientos ante las personas de su alrededor

- eh… si… pero… está atendiendo a una visita - respondió desconfiadamente mientras seguía al azabache hacia la sala

- visita?… alguien a quien conozca? - preguntó curiosamente, pues 3 meses de relación con ella, lo había llevado a conocer a "casi" toda su familia

- pues….

- KYYYA!!!!

- AAAHHH!!!!

El grito de la ojiperla puso en alerta a ambos, quienes pararon la plática derrepente, seguido por un gemido de "dolor" por parte de un hombre

- quien está con Hinata! - exigió saber el azabache, mientras la castaña se preguntaba que estaban haciendo esos dos allá dentro

- OH POR KAMI!!! DÉJAME AYUDARTE!!! - exclamó la Hyuga muy desesperada

- pero que diablos pasa allá dentro - dijo el azabache mientras iba directo hacia el despacho de los Hyuga

- NO NO.. Y-YO PUEDO! - dijo lastimosamente aquella voz - ARRRG! QUEMA!! - exclamó muy jadeante

- _Oh!, por todos los cielos!! La que se va a armar si el joven encuentra a la señorita teniendo actos indecorosos con Naruto! -_ se dijo muy alarmada la castaña -_ tengo que avisarle a la señora antes de que pase algo malo! -_ pensó saliendo rápidamente de ahí con el único fin de hallar a Hikari Hyuga para que pusiera las cosas en orden

OoOoOoO

- PERDÓN!, PERDÓN!, PERDÓN! - decía una y otra vez la Hyuga mientras yacía en el suelo encima del rubio - TE LO DESABROCHO!, TE LO DESABROCHO!, PERDÓN! - exclamaba muy preocupada por lo que le había ocasionado

- QUEMA!, QUEMA!, QUEMA! - jadeaba el rubio mientras la Hyuga le desabrochaba la camisa que traía puesta con el fin de que el ardor parara más rápido si oreara su pecho

- PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ!! - exclamó muy enojado el azabache al entrar al despacho y ver a la Hyuga montada encima de un tipo que traía la camisa desabrochada, enseñando todo su atlético y perfecto cuerpo

- SASUKE! - dijo la ojiperla muy exaltada al verlo ahí con el ceño fruncido en signo de desaprobación por lo que veía; pronto posó su mirada al rubio como buscando alguna explicación que darle al azabache

OoOoOoO

- SEÑORA!, SEÑORA!, SEÑORA!! - exclamaba muy exaltada la castaña al llegar a la habitación de la madre de la ojiperla

- pero que pasa Ten-ten!, por que vienes así! - dijo curiosamente Hikari al ver a su sirvienta jadear como si hubiera corrido los cien metros planos

- su hija… el joven Uchiha… entró… los va a matar! - jadeaba la castaña

- que mi hija que???? - exclamó desconcertadamente por lo que escuchaba -_ Uchiha! -_ se dijo muy sorprendida y pronto salió hacia el despacho en donde se encontraba su hija y el rubio; dejando a la castaña ahí para que respirara tranquilamente

OoOoOoO

- Sasuke!, o sea tu de plano no vas a entender como tocar una puerta antes de entrar?! - regañó mientras se paraba de donde estaba dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo con su ardor

- vine a verte y escuché

- a mi no me importa que hallas escuchado! - interrumpió la ojiperla igual de enojada que tantas veces - sabes perfectamente que tienes que tocar la puerta!, rayos!!, donde quedan tus modales!! - recriminó mientras el rubio ya se ponía de pie, pues ya el ardor ya se le había pasado

- Uzumaki? - preguntó el azabache muy sorprendido al ver al rubio de pie abrochándose la camisa

- si… Uzumaki - contestó seriamente el rubio mientras analizaba a la persona que había interrumpido aquella "sesión" de "perdón" por parte de la ojiperla

- no lo puedo creer! - exclamó muy fascinado el azabache mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ojiperla para nuevamente dirigirla hacia el rubio con gusto - yo soy de tus más fieles admiradores!! - reconoció muy alegre de verlo ahí - es un gusto conocerte en persona!! - dijo mientras extendía su mano para que el rubio lo estrechara, cosa que el ojiazul no rechazó - soy Sasuke Uchiha!

- mucho gusto y gracias! - respondió el rubio cortésmente mientras le palmeaba el hombro en signo de agrado hacia el azabache - tu nombre se me hace familiar… quizás habré conocido a un "Sasuke" y ahora ni me acuerdo - comentó muy animado

- _p-pero que rayos pasa aquí! -_ se decía la ojiperla mientras miraba como esos dos se hablaban como si de grandes amigos de la infancia se tratase

- así? - exclamó muy extasiado el azabache al ver lo bien que se habían caído

- si… - respondió el rubio con una mueca agradable

- ah mira!, ya había escuchado que mi nombre era muy común por muchos lados - reconoció el azabache sinceramente

- hay!, y no quieren irse allá afuera a tomar un cafecito con galletitas o algo?, quizás una malteada de plátano y fresa… estaría bien para las nenas!, digo para que siguieran platicando!, ja! - dijo sarcásticamente la Hyuga mientras les sonría, obteniendo la atención de ambos

- perdón? - preguntaron los dos al no escuchar lo que ella decía por estar muy metidos en su platica

- nada!, nada!, nada!… - dijo borrando su sonrisa triunfal de sus labios - sigan… con lo suyo… - concluyó derrotada mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que había en el despacho de su padre para verlos platicar

- oye Uzumaki, deberías de regresar al box… - comentó el azabache retornando la platica - sabes que mucha gente se muere de ganas de volverte a ver en el ring

- gracias pero… no! - respondió el rubio un poco desanimado al recordar los viejos tiempos en los que él era boxeador

Pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió sigilosamente dejando ver a una madre preocupada por su hija, pero al ver al azabache y al rubio platicar animadamente, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron instantáneamente

- Hinata? - llamó Hikari al no ver a su hija en medio de esa platica tan amena

- aquí estoy madre… - respondió la Hyuga muy aburrida

- pasa algo hija? - preguntó no quitando la mirada en ambos chicos

- si mamá! - exclamó la Hyuga harta de su situación, a lo cual tanto el rubio como el azabache prestaron atención a lo que diría la ojiperla, pues su voz no sonaba muy bien - pasa… pasa… PASA QUE YO NO EXISTO!!!! - exclamó furiosamente queriendo fulminar con la mirada al azabache y al rubio por no prestarle atención - ESO PASA!!! - gritó saliendo de ahí dejándolos solos

- pero hija… - llamó Hikari mientras seguía a la ojiperla y cerraba la puerta de aquel despacho

- huy!, la que te espera! - suspiró pesadamente el azabache al estar a solas con el rubio

- si… no quiero ni imaginármelo! - se lamentó el rubio rascándose la cabeza en signo de resignación

OoOoOoO

- así que… Naruto Uzumaki trabajará para mi hermana? - preguntó Hanabi mientras se llevaba a la boca una de las galletas que acababa de preparar el chef

- si señorita… al parecer así será - comentó muy animada la castaña

- pues… que Kami lo ampare! - exclamó muy compasivamente al darle un trago a su vaso de leche

- si… pobre! - suspiró la castaña al pensar en todo lo que le esperaba al rubio

OoOoOoO

- abuelito… crees que papi vuelva a reír como en sus fotos? - dijo el rubio tomando un pequeño portarretrato en donde se encontraba su padre junto a la que muchos decían, era su mamá

- claro que sí Minatito… él volverá a reír algún día - respondió el peliblanco recordando como era su nieto hace varios años, antes de la trágica muerte de su esposa - bien!, ahora vete a bañar!, recuerda lavarte bien tras la orejas! - decía el peliblanco queriendo cambiar de tema

- si abuelito! - dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación de su padre para dirigirse a la suya

- Naruto… - suspiró el peliblanco - cuanto daría por que volvieras a ser como lo eras antes! - pronunció tristemente al recorrer con la mano la imagen de su nieto

OoOoOoO

- jajaja enserio???, eso te dijo??!! - dijo riendo a grandes carcajadas el azabache

- si!!, te lo juro!, aquel señor no se aguantaba… - paró de hablar animadamente al ver llegar a la ojiperla en aquel despacho

- Sasuke… - llamó la ojiperla sutilmente

- si? - contestó el azabache muy extrañado al verla así

- te puedes retirar ahora!! - exclamó furiosa al ver que ambos se habían caído demasiadamente bien

- emmm… si… si claro… - respondió contrariadamente el azabache - bueno, pues… Naruto, vuelvo a decirlo, es un gusto conocerte en persona y ojala podamos hablar más seguido, sin interrupciones! - dijo volteando a ver a la ojiperla, la cual lo miraba muy enojada por su comentario

- si… lo mismo digo! - dijo estrechando las manos con el azabache

- bueno, bueno, ya!, retírate por favor, Sasuke! - pronunció la Hyuga muy harta de verlo ahí

- Hinata… espero que algún me dejes hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo! - dijo antes de irse

- si… como sea!, Uzumaki… - llamó para que el rubio le prestara toda la atención que necesitaba - me imagino que viniste hasta aquí para negociar tu trabajo como mi guardaespaldas, no? - comentó muy feliz

- si… te imaginas bien! - dijo el rubio otorgándole una sonrisa por su rápido cambio de actitud

- ok!, siéntate! - dijo volviendo a tomar su posición detrás del escritorio - pon tus condiciones!, estoy lista para escucharte! - exclamó alegremente al otorgarle una de sus mejores sonrisas

- de todo esto… nada no? - dijo señalándose la camisa manchada por el café

- ah!, eh… yo… sorry… - respondió muy apenada con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de que lo encontrara el azabache… y esque si el rubio no hubiera gemido por el dolor… seguramente se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, y en vez de pedirle una disculpas por el café derramado, en esos momentos le hubiera pedido perdón por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y de haberle dado un beso…

- jajaja no pensé que te pusieras así! - dijo el rubio riendo a grandes carcajadas por lo roja que se había puesto la Hyuga

- U-Uzumaki! - recriminó la Hyuga falsamente molesta, pues le había robado una de sus risas que tanto anhelo escuchar

- jajaja… perdón!, bueno… lo más importante para mi, es que mi hijo viva conmigo - dijo más serio tomándole importancia a las condiciones que podría para trabajar con ella

- ah!, claro!, perfecto!, Mina puede venir a vivir con nosotros! - exclamó la Hyuga sin ninguna objeción

- quien? - preguntó el rubio no sabiendo si aquel nombre era de alguna mascota en especial

- mina!, tu hijo!, Minato! - aclaró la Hyuga no tomándole importancia a lo que decía - por supuesto que puedes vivir con él! - exclamó muy alegre de saber que tendría a los dos rubios en su casa - y que más!

- bueno… necesitaré un día libre para… bueno!, ya sabes… dedicarle tiempo a mi hijo - dijo un poco apenado por lo que pedía

- claro!, si quieres más días lo tienes! - respondió despreocupada

- gracias… pero eso es todo! - pronunció el rubio satisfechamente al escuchar las respuestas de la Hyuga

- perfecto!, entonces… trato hecho! - dijo sacando un bolígrafo y el contrato ya hecho para el rubio

- ya… ya lo tenias hecho! - exclamó muy asombrado por el contrato que tenía ante sus ojos

- claro… sabría que vendrías algún día! - declaró muy feliz

_Continuará!…_

_Ya se que no estuvo muy interesante!, pero les aseguro que el que viene si lo estará XD, así que ya saben si no dejan reviews! XD_

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y poner esta tu historia a favoritos!! ^^ pero sobretodo por darme ánimos en cada uno de sus reviews!, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!_

_Demore con la conti??… no! Quien dice!! O.o jejeje XD prometo ya no hacerlo! ^///^ y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía! nuevamente no me dio tiempo de corregirlo! (inner: ¬¬) yo: ^^_

_Y bueno!, para que te lo digo, si ya sabes!!, esta historia va dedicada a ti que te molestas en dejarme un review! Pues sin ti y sin el review no habría conti del fic!! XD Muchas gracias!!!_

_Ok!, y ya saben los personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto!! XD Y como ví que el lema si funciona… se los volveré a decir muajajajaja: _

_**SI **__**NO**__** QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES **__**NO**__** DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	10. ¡Bienvenidos! ƸӜƷ

**Si Me Besas - Fic**

**Cap. 10 Bienvenidos!**

- Naruto! - exclamó la pelirrosa la ver que el rubio llegaba a su departamento - que alegría verte… es muy temprano no?, acaso es tu día libre? - preguntó muy confundida

- no… no Sakura, de hecho ya no trabajo en Shukaku-in - respondió el rubio un poco apenado por tenerle que contar a su amiga y vecina lo que había decidido - y el ero-senin? - preguntó una vez que se había adentrado a su departamento; pues le extrañaba que en vez de encontrar a su abuelo con su hijo viendo la TV, se encontraba ella cuidando de su pequeño rubio

- ah!, tubo que salir… su editorial lo llamó - contestó la pelirrosa - oye… cuéntame!, por que ya no trabajas en el hotel? - cuestionó muy curiosa, dejando al pequeño ojiazul entretenido viendo las caricaturas

- emmm… bueno… a partir de ahora trabajaré con Hinata Hyuga - comentó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la pequeña sala del departamento

- que!!!, con ella?… pero por que!! - dijo muy alarmada la ojijade, cosa que no fue de desapercibida por su amigo

- por que es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar para estar más tiempo al lado de mi hijo - contestó el rubio muy extrañado por la actitud que empezaba a tomar la pelirrosa

- pero pudiste haberte buscado otro trabajo!!, nose… quizás ser guardaespaldas de alguien más!!, por que precisamente de ella! - dijo muy exaltada mientras empezaba a dar de vueltas por el lugar

- Sakura… - llamó el rubio al pararse y dirigirse hacia ella - pasa algo de lo cual no me hallas contado? - preguntó tomándola de la mano para dirigirla de nueva cuenta a que se sentara

- bueno… veras… - balbuceaba la ojijade no muy segura si tuviera que contarle o nó de lo que había pasado entre ambas

- Sakura… puedes confiar en mi! - dijo el rubio tomándola de las manos

- bien! - soltó un gran suspiro y lo miró directamente a los ojos - Sasuke!, te acuerdas de él? - preguntó a lo que el ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza - él me dejó por ella… - comentó muy triste mientras su mirada empezaba a empañarse de algunas lágrimas traviesas que querían salir desesperadamente de sus ojos - él… me dijo que…

- no tienes que explicarme más… - interrumpió el rubio al recordar al azabache que había conocido momentos antes - se a quien te refieres - comentó muy desilusionado, pues sabía parte de la historia que rodeaba a su amiga, y ahora a la ojiperla

La pelirrosa sintió que el rubio se había puesto así por pensar que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el azabache y nunca lograría superarlo, derrumbando las esperanzas del rubio para con ella… pronto se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo en un acto desesperado por no hacer decaer "esas esperanzas" y lloró en su pecho; más sin embargo, el rubio solo empezaba a sentir lástima por ella y por la ojiperla… acarició la melena rosa de su amiga en signo de reconfortamiento mientras su dolor cesaba…

-o-

- así que a partir de mañana empezaré a trabajar? - preguntó muy incrédula la ojiperla al escuchar la proposición que su padre tenía para ella

- así es hija… y espero que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo! - dijo el Hyuga mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dar por terminada aquella platica

- lo haré papi!, estarás muy orgulloso de mi! - exclamó muy feliz la ojiperla al saber que tendría un nuevo hobby con cual entretenerse en sus horas de aburrimiento

- bien!, eso espero - comentó el Hyuga saliendo de su despacho, dejando a la ojiperla dentro de el; por su parte la ojiperla analizaba todo lo que el destino le ponía a sus pies

-_ bien Sasuke… veremos que tanto me aguantas… veré si es cierto que me amas tanto como dices! - _pensó muy feliz la ojiperla y pronto salió de ahí también

-o-

- Naruto… - llamó la ojijade con la voz entrecortada mientras seguía abrazada de su amigo - verdad que no te enamorarás de ella? - preguntó muy triste mirando aquellos pares de mares que no hacían otra cosa que ver hacia la nada

- de que hablas Sakura-chan!, Hina-chan es una chica muy linda!, y mi papi necesita a alguien como ella! - comentó el menor haciendo acto de presencia en aquella platica, pues su caricatura acababa de terminar y no tenía nada más que hacer que escuchar aquella platica

Por otra parte, el rubio se había sorprendido por aquella respuesta que daba su pequeño sin titubeos; sacándolo de sus pensamientos al instante, pronto un color carmín invadió sus mejillas al imaginarse lo que había respondido su hijo

- Minato… esto es una platica entre adultos… no deberías de meterte en conversaciones ajenas si no te han llamado - dijo la pelirrosa mientras se secaba aquellas lágrimas que había derramado

- pero…

- Minato! - esta vez fue su padre quien lo calló para que el pequeño rubio no siguiera hablando - por que no te vas a jugar con tus juguetes? - preguntó un tanto amoroso para que su hijo no se sintiera mal por no permitirle participar en aquella platica

- si papi… - contestó el ojiazul sin muchos ánimos mientras inflaba sus cachetitos en signo de molestia y salía directo a su habitación

- Naruto - volvió a llamar la ojijade para que el rubio le prestara la atención antes robada por aquel niñito

- no Sakura - respondió el rubio anticipándose a la pregunta que volvería a repetir su amiga - nunca me enamoraré de ella…

- gracias Naruto! - exclamó muy feliz la ojijade volviéndose a apegar fuertemente al cuerpo de su amigo

-o-

- cumplo mi venganza… no la cumplo… cumplo mi venganza… no la cumplo… - decía una y otra vez la ojiperla mientras arrancaba los pétalos de una margarita que traía entre sus manos - si cumplo mi venganza!!! - exclamó muy feliz al saber su respuesta

- que bueno señorita! - comentó la castaña quien veía todo el teatrito que montaba la ojiperla al estar acostada sobre su recamara

- Ten-ten… - llamó la Hyuga tirando en el suelo aquel tallo desojado

- si señorita? - contestó la castaña ateniéndose a lo que le diría la ojiperla

- pásame otra - pidió no muy convencida con la margarita anterior

- pero… señorita!, ya lleva deshojando siete margaritas! - exclamó muy preocupada al saber que los jarrones de la casa se empezaban a quedar sin flores

- que me pases otra!! - exigió muy demandante - además… necesito estar 100% segura de lo que haré con Naruto! - dijo más para sí que para la castaña

- bien! - exclamó la castaña tomado otra flor del jarrón más cercano que había

-o-

- que piensas hacer con Hinata? - preguntó un pelinegro de la misma edad que el azabache mientras detenía su lectura para prestar mucha atención a lo que diría su hermanastro

- volverla a conquistar! - respondió como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo - se que ella no se resistirá ante mi… rayos!, como pude cambiar toda una fortuna por casi nada! - comentó recordando el engaño que él había protagonizado

- y crees que ella te perdonará así de fácil? - preguntó muy irónico el pelinegro

- Sai!, de que lado estas?!, del mío o del de ella! - recriminó el azabache mirando muy furioso a aquel chico que no dejaba de arruinar todos los planes que él tenía al pensar que volvería con la ojiperla

- de ninguno! - comentó volviendo a su lectura

-o-

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el rubio y su hijo se habían ido de aquel sitio que llamaban "hogar" para habitar en aquella mansión…

- wow!!!! - exclamó muy asombrado el pequeño rubio al adentrarse en aquella morada - es… es muy grande!!! - dijo muy fascinado por lo que veía - puedo…

- Minato!, que te dije!, compórtate por favor! - pidió el rubio al tomar la mano de su hijo antes de que el pequeño ojiazul empezara a correr y a brincar por toda aquella casa

- jejeje… es un niño muy lindo! - comentó la castaña al revolverle la cabellera al pequeño - tanto como el padre! - exclamó viendo al rubio con un gran sonrojo por lo dicho

- Gracias! - dijo el rubio al otorgarle una sonrisa un tanto tímida

- no hay de que guapo! - coqueteó la castaña

- a que horas viene Hina-chan? - preguntó el pequeño

- creo que no ha de tardar…

- así es! - interrumpió la ojiperla mientras bajaba de las escaleras de su casa - BIENVENIDOS A MI HUMILDE MANSIÓN! - exclamó muy feliz al ver a ambos rubios con las maletas a un lado

- Hinata-chan!!!! - exclamó el pequeño rubio soltándose del agarre de su padre para correr a abrazar a la ojiperla

- mina!, como has estado!! - dijo la ojiperla muy alegre al abrazarlo y besarle en la frente - como que estás más alto no? - comentó muy sarcástica a lo que el pequeño rubio solo soltó una risita inocente - Naruto… Bienvenido a casa! - pronunció al regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas - _Naruto… ya te tengo en mis manos… y aún no has pagado por lo que me hiciste aquella noche… _

_-o-_

_Ok! Hasta aquí los dejo… am… ya se… otro capi-chiki… bueno se que el anterior estuvo medio aburrido y… este nose que tal les parezca! Espero que les guste, y si no es así háganmelo saber como una personita me dijo que si estaba aburrido el anterior! voy a llorar!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaa y esque si recibí pocos reviews…. -_- siendo así tendré que descontinuar el fic…. T.T… y no me gustaría pues ya se acerca lo más interesante… pues a partir del próximo cap ya empiezan las aventuras de Naru como custodio de Hina… XD en fin!_

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que si me dejaron un review! Animándome con la conti y a aquella que me dijo mi verdad!! por que en verdad lo agradezco! °w° XD Muchas gracias!!! Por que se que ustedes no están dejando morir este fic! Y es por eso que les dedico esta conti!, y las que vienen! XD y si alguien quiere apoyarme con un review son 500 dólares jajajajajaj XD no es cierto! El review es gratuito! XD _

_Entonces díganme QUIEREN CONTI???? DÉJENME UN REVIEW! NO PIDO MUCHO! SOLO UN HOLA Y UN ADIÓS NO CUESTA NADA! =3 y ya queda en ustedes si quieren agregarle más como tomatazos o mensajes bomba XD ok me despido pa´la prox! Cuídense mucho y sean felices! ^^_

_Ya saben los personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto!! XD (perdón por la faltas de ortografía no tuve tiempo de revisarlo!! -_-)_

**_Y BUENO, SI NO QUIEREN CONTI, NO DEJEN REVIEWS, Y YA NO HAY FIC! -_-_**


	11. Celos ƸӜƷ

**Si Me Besas - Fic**

**Cap. 11 Celos**

Estar en aquella mansión le hacia sentir más perdido de lo que ya estaba… si solo le hubiera hecho caso a Hinata, se decía muy deprimido al pasar otra vez por aquel corredor que daba nuevamente al jardín… "manicure" se dijo al pensar en lo que le había dicho la Hyuga, y todo por que no quería que aparatara a su hijo de ella, y el muy ingrato había decidido hacer su "berrinche" para quedarse a jugar con la ojiperla… si!, simplemente se sentía solo y abandonado

"Manicure" se dijo nuevamente recordando lo que había pasado hacía más de tres horas…

_Tan pronto como habían llegado a aquella mansión, la Hyuga se había encargado de avisar a su padre por teléfono de la llegada de su nuevo guardaespaldas y tan rápido como colgó pidió a Ten-ten que le mostrara la habitación en la que él y su hijo se quedarían… pasando unos minutos, Minato había pedido a la ojiperla que jugaran, lo cual ella aceptó muy gustosa y ambos subieron a su habitación_

_Por su parte, el rubio sabía perfectamente como era su hijo, "hiperactivo" igual que alguna vez él lo fue; pese a que era el primer día como custodio de la ojiperla, no quería que su hijo empezara a molestarla y menos a causar destrozos en aquella casa… subió hasta la habitación de la ojiperla, y tocó tres veces antes de entrar_

_- con permiso - anunció el rubio abriendo aquella puerta_

_Pronto visualizó a la ojiperla sentada en su pequeño escritorio junto a su hijo, quien veía muy gustoso el juego de computadora que ella le había ofrecido para que jugara_

_- hijo, nos vamos? - preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia ellos_

_- pero papá! - exclamó muy triste el pequeño al notar que su padre lo quería alejar de ahí - esque… ya íbamos a comenzar a jugar! - comentó haciendo un puchero para que su padre lo dejara con ella_

_- por que no dejas a Hinata tranquila, que ella tiene que hacer sus cosas, además recuerda que…_

_- no, no!, Mina no me molesta para nada! - interrumpió la ojiperla antes de que él dijera algo más - al contrario!, si estoy con él es por que me divierte! - comentó muy sonriente para convencer al rubio de lo que decía, más sin embargo recibió una mirada de incredulidad por parte de él - mira Naruto, si quieres puedes irte a hacer… nose!, "X"(equis) cosa y me lo dejas un ratito!… y nos vemos después, en la noche!, por que vamos a salir!, vale? - preguntó un tanto autoritaria_

_- a hacer que? - preguntó el rubio, no sabiendo perfectamente que podría hacer en aquella mansión mientras aguardara a que ambos salieran_

_- nose… hacer… - suspiró cansada de decirle a alguien lo que tenia que hacer - te puedes ir a dormir… te puedes ir a ver la tele… o sea… manicure… nose!, lo que quieras hacer! - exclamó fastidiada de que las ideas se le acabaran_

_- manicure! - repitió burlonamente el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa de lado al escuchar su tonta respuesta_

_- bueno si!, nose!, mira… _

_- segura! - interrumpió el rubio, a lo que la ojiperla pronto se sintió ofendida por él, ya que tenía una sonrisa burlona adornada en su rostro_

_- estoy segura! - exclamó un tanto enojada, pero luego reaccionó al pensar que si lo quería tener para siempre solo para ella, tendría que cambiar de actitud con él - bueno… yo te dije que te convenía cambiar de trabajo!, no es cierto?… bien!, conmigo trabajarás mucho menos y te divertirás… bueno mil!, así que… vete acostumbrando Uzumaki! - dijo muy sonriente_

"Creo que si me hubiera ido a hacer la manicure nada de esto me estaría pasando…" se lamentó el rubio para después dar un gran suspiro, y esque aún no había encontrado el camino de regreso hacia adentro de la mansión… todo parecía indicar que se había perdido y que estaba dando vueltas por algún lugar del jardín de esa gran casa… el sonido de sus tripas no se hizo esperar, y esque por andar muy apurado haciendo los arreglos de su mudanza, se le había pasado ese pequeño pero gran detalle… lo único que esperaba, es que alguna alma compareciente lo estuviera buscando… "y todo por dar una vuelta por los alrededores" se volvió a lamentar el rubio

- Naruto!!! - escuchó la voz de la castaña quien lo llamaba a lo lejos, desesperado volteó a ver si aquella voz no fuera un producto de su imaginación, y gracias al cielo, se decía el rubio, no lo era - valla!, hasta que te encuentro! - exclamó muy fatigada al llegar hasta él - que estabas haciendo eh?

- gracias Ten-ten!, muchas gracias! - decía una y otra vez el ojiazul - esque… salí a dar un paseo por los alrededores para conocer mejor el área pero…

- te perdiste! - completó la castaña a lo que el rubio asintió - ya decía yo!… no te preocupes Naruto!, a todos nos pasó lo mismo! - dijo animadamente para luego tomarle la mano - vamos adentro? - preguntó mientras lo jalaba - por cierto, tu hijo ya comió, ahora está jugando con akamaru! - explicó la castaña antes de que el ojiazul empezara a preguntar por su hijo

- gracias - dijo el rubio, pues sin duda desde que él y su hijo llegaron a aquella casa, tanto la castaña como el chef de la casa y los demás empleados, los habían tratado muy bien

- o -

- ummm… que estará haciendo mi nieto y mi pequeño-ero?… caray!, como los extraño!… pero se que todo esto está pasando por el bien de ambos - se dijo el peliblanco mientras daba otro suspiro para calmar su alma, pronto se recargó en aquel sofá con mucho pesar, y esque a esas horas por lo regular se concentraba en enseñar "cosas interesantes" a su último descendiente - creo que me haces mucha falta!… - dijo al recordar la traviesa sonrisa de su bisnieto cuando empezaba a enseñarle una nueva edición de su revista - creo que tendré que pedirte por unos días jijiji - decía muy alegre al cruzarle una idea por la cabeza…

- o -

- … entonces te llamas Kiba! - decía el rubio al dar el primer sorbo a su bebida

- si!, perdón por lo de la otra vez! - dijo muy apenado el castaño al contarle todo lo que le había mandado a hacer la Hyuga aquella noche

- no, no te preocupes!, entiendo que fueron ordenes! - comentó muy amigable el rubio mientras le palmeaba la espalda

- bueno ya!, coman que se les va a enfriar la comida! - ordenó Ten-ten al ver que aquellos dos no dejaban de hablar y pedirse disculpas en ves de comer lo que les había servido

- jejeje si!, mejor empecemos antes de que "la chonguitos" nos pegue! - comentó muy divertido el castaño; y esque a pesar de todo, le gustaba hacer enojar a su amiga y compañera de trabajo

- Kiba… te estas ganando un mes de…

- Uzumaki! - interrumpió la ojiperla al entrar a la cocina donde se reunían todos los empleados - Uzumaki, prepárate por que ya salimos! - dijo un poco apurada por el tiempo que se le venía encima

- discúlpeme señorita… pero si no mal recuerdo… usted me dijo que saldríamos en la noche y…

- ja!, cosaaaaa… yo salgo a la hora que se me dá la gana!, ok? - dijo muy irónica interrumpiendo al rubio abruptamente- Inuzuka, explícale!, si? - soltó muy fastidiada, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera muy incomodo por aquella situación, y no fue para menos, pues todos los que se encontraban ahí, lo empezaron a ver con gran pena - hay cosita!… mi vida! - decía sarcásticamente la ojiperla mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar

Si fuera un avestruz seguramente metería la cabeza bajo la tierra, por la gran vergüenza que le hizo pasar todos los comentarios hechos por la ojiperla, delante de sus compañeros, se dijo el rubio. Todos quedaron callados en ese momento, ninguno quería decir nada para no incomodar más al ojiazul y pronto se escuchó como él soltaba un gran suspiro para reconfortar su alma

- bueno… supongo que así va a hacer de ahora en adelante! - comentó muy gracioso haciendo que todos los de la cocina sonrieran ante lo dicho

-o-

Sasuke llega a casa de la ojiperla con el único fin de hablar con ella, pero entrando a la mansión Hyuga, la castaña se había encargado de decirle que hacía más de quince minutos que ella no se encontraba en casa… ahora su único objetivo era esperar a que ella llegara

-o-

- que tienes Ten-ten? - preguntó Chouji al ver que la castaña estaba más pensativa de lo normal

- Naruto… - respondió ella seguido de un gran suspiro que daba al aire - estoy preocupada…

- por?, lo dices por la señorita Hinata? - dijo acercándose a su amiga

- ummm… la señorita está mas loca que una cabra!, sabes lo que hizo? - comentó muy frustrada a lo que el castaño solo negó con la cabeza - deshojo todas las flores de la casa! Y sabes para que? - volvió a preguntar - para saber si se vengaría de Naruto! - comentó un tanto molesta, y esque a pesar de que el rubio y su hijo acababan de llegar, ella ya les había tomado un cierto cariño muy especial

- enserio?!, o sea que todo esto lo está haciendo solo para vengarse? - cuestionó muy exaltado al recordar la forma en que la ojiperla había tratado al rubio

- eso es lo que no entiendo! - soltó la castaña - ella había dicho que mejor no se molestaría en venganzas absurdas, pero… lo que le hizo…

- si!, pobre Naruto! - exclamó el de huesos grandes - … mira que no lo dejó comer y él se fue con el estomago vacío…

-o-

La ojiperla llegaba muy animada a aquella fiesta, saludando a todos sus amigos y compañeros que se encontraban dentro de ese lugar; sin más se acercó a la barra donde se encontraban dos de sus "mejores amigas" para saludarlas

- no me digas que Uzumaki es tu nuevo custodio! - exclamó una pelirroja no creyendo lo que veía detrás de la ojiperla

- como ves!!!!… puedes creerlo? - cuestionó un tanto sarcástica solo para seguirle el juego

- hay Hinaaa!!!, dime como lo conseguiste!!! - suplicó la castaña mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho

- hay bueno!!!, parece que no me conoces Fuuka!!!, ósea definitivamente hace mucho que no nos veíamos! tanto que parece que ya se te olvidó con quien estas tratando!!, o sea soy Hinata Hyuga!!!, hello!!! -respondió la Hyuga muy indignada

-ash! Tienes razón!!, tu siempre consigues lo que te propones!! - contestó la pelirroja mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a la ojiperla

- ummm… bueno… - decía la castaña muy fastidiada al escuchar lo que su otra amiga decía - hay mira quien está allá!! - exclamó muy alegre al ver llegar a otra chica con la cual chismear

- vallamos a saludarla no? - cuestionó la pelirroja - ella nos tiene que contar como le fue en el viaje a Francia! - dijo yéndose de la barra

- si vamos!! - exclamó la otra muy feliz - vienes Hina? - preguntó para no ser descortés con ella, pero ojiperla le fastidiaba ese tipo de actitudes de ambas tenían

- no gracias!, vallan ustedes! - respondió forzando la sonrisa

- ok!… bye lindo! - dijo la pelirroja mientras le pasaba una mano por el pecho al rubio

- nos vemos muñe! - exclamó la otra besándole la mejilla al ojiazul

- ah!… claro si!… hay algo que quiero decirte… - dijo la ojiperla acercándose al rubio después de ver lo que ambas le hacían - Todas mis amigas son unas zorras!, así que vete acostumbrando! - exclamó un tanto fastidiada por ello, más sin embargo el rubio solo la miró seriamente sin decirle nada y fue cuando la ojiperla pudo notar el gran descontento que él tenía hacia ella - oh vamos Uzumaki!, no me digas que estas enojado por lo que pasó en la cocina! - pero el rubio siguió sin decirle nada - ah!, no me vas a hablar??! - cuestionó muy retadoramente - bueno!… no me hables!, pero solo te diré que así me gustas menos! - comentó haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja en signo de desconcierto ante sus palabras - pero viéndolo bien… - dijo acercándose peligrosamente más a él - así te ves sexy! - susurró en su oído, haciendo que él se estremeciera - jajaja, pero ni te hagas ilusiones!, yo no caeré ante tus encantos Uzumaki! - el rubio iba a replicar ante tal comentario pero…

- wow!, pero a quien tenemos aquí!!!, nada más ni nada menos que a Hinata Hyuga con Naruto Uzumaki!!! - exclamó muy asombrada una reportera quien se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban ambos - oye Hina, dinos anda de novios, están ligando o que onda con ustedes? - preguntó muy curiosa al verlos muy juntos, ya que se rumoraba que el rubio custodiaba a Hinata Hyuga, pero lo que veían sus dos ojos marrones decían lo contrario

- eh?… Naruto y yo?… - preguntó muy descolocada al ver a dicha reportera y pronto volteó a ver al rubio y se dijo "por que no?" - jejeje… am… pues mira… la verdad no quiero comentar nada al respecto! Ok? - comentó para dejar en duda a la reportera

- _u-un momento!, acaso no lo desmintió??? -_ pensó muy alterado el rubio

- mmm bueno!, pero Hina nos enteramos que la cantante Mizuki está muy enojada por que le quitaste a su custodio favorito!, que opinas de esto? - cuestionó muy curiosa acercando nuevamente el grabador de voz que tenía

- pues lo único que puedo comentarte esque… pobrecita!, que se relaje!, por que hay niveles y ni modo jajaja - comentó cínicamente

- bueno… Hinata Hyuga la respeta obviamente no? - preguntó la reportera no queriéndose meter en problemas con ambas chicas - oye… pero ya!, dinos como podemos tomar la relación que tienes con Naruto Uzumaki? - preguntó nuevamente, para ver si por fin podría sacarle la información que necesitaba

- bueno pues… lo pueden tomar como un… piensen lo que quieran!, jajaja - respondió altaneramente como solo ella lo podía hacer - nos vamos? - dijo ante una mirada de sorpresa por parte del rubio pronto tomó su mano y se alejó de la reportera

-o-

- Sasuke!, que haces aquí? - cuestionó el Hyuga al llegar a su casa y ver al azabache sentado en la sala muy desesperado a que algo pasara

- Hiashi-sama!, buenas noches… vine a hablar con Hinata pero…

- salio cierto? - a completó el ojiperla

- si… y si no le molesta… me gustaría quedarme hasta que ella llegara - dijo el azabache muy convincentemente para que el ojiperla aceptara

- bueno… se que mi hija llegará muy tarde, creo que no te convendría esperarla - contestó el Hyuga pero al ver la mirada de desilusión por parte del pelinegro, supo que él ansiaba ver a su Hime - bien!, podrás quedarte en un cuarto de huéspedes hasta que ella llegue, y si quieres, mañana en la mañana te vas - comentó resignado, pues le agradaba el chico, pero sabía la infidelidad que le había provocado a la relación que su hija mantenía con él… más sin embargo, sabía que aquella relación le beneficiaría mucho al estar ligado con una de las familias mas importantes de todo Japón

- Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama! - respondió el azabache haciendo una modesta reverencia para el Hyuga

-o-

Ya habían pasado varias horas y la ojiperla por fin llegó a su habitación, estaba muerta por bailar, e insinuársele al ojiazul… su nuevo hobby

Pero al llegar pudo ver dormido en su cama al azabache, pronto un sinfín de sentimientos hacia él se desbordaron al recordar todos los momentos felices que pasó a su lado

- Sasuke? - susurró caminando lentamente hacia él - te ves tan lindo… tan pacifico… dormido así te ves tan inocente… - dijo viéndolo con mucho amor para acercarse más a él - aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti… sabes? - pronunció muy dolida, pronto el azabache empezó a removerse por encima de la cama, dando aviso que estaba despertando poco a poco por la luz encendida - aún siento que te amo… - decía tocándole la mejilla, pero al tocarla un sinfín de recuerdos de la infidelidad sufrida golpearon su mente, meneó la cabeza para despejarla de sentimientos que solo lograban confundirla más y frunció el ceño - hey!, despierta!!, - exclamó muy enojada mientras lo jaloneaba - despierta Sasuke!!, que rayos haces metido en mi cuarto!!

- c-como? - cuestionó el azabache aún adormitado, mientras abría sus ojos poco a poco

- que te vallas!, quítate de mi cama!, vete! - respondió la Hyuga muy molesta

- no… - contestó recordando "el por que" se había metido en aquel cuarto

El rubio vió la bolsa de la ojiperla metida aún en el coche… recordó todo lo que había hecho ella por sacarlo a bailar y las pequeñas miradas ligadoras que le ofrecía "quizás estaba pasada de copas" se dijo, pero no podía ocultar su alegría al ver ese bolso ahí pues así podía verla otra vez… sin pensarlo, se adentró a la mansión y sin que nadie lo viera subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y dejarle su bolso…

- q-que haces!, s-sueltame! - pedía la ojiperla al forcejear con el azabache quien la tenía abrazada sobre la cama, ya que en un descuido de ella, él había aprovechado para tomarla entre sus brazos y acostarla

- no Hinata!, ya estoy cansado de que me rechaces! - dijo contrayéndose aún más hacia ella

- s-sueltame… - pedía pero el tenerlo tan cerca provocaba que su barrera de indiferencia se rompiera - acaso estas loquito o que? - dijo venciéndose ante sus encantos

- claro que si - respondió mirándola a los labios justo para empezar a besarla - estoy loco por ti Hina…

La puerta sonó tres veces y se abrió

- permiso señori… ta - el rubio había entrado a aquella habitación y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verlos abrazados sobre la cama… era un fuerte golpe para su corazón… la ojiperla quedó con la boca abierta al ver de quien se trataba, mientras que el azabache solo los miraba extrañado

- perdón - dijo rápido antes de que alguno de los dos empezara a hablar o a regañarlo por entrar así

- Naruto! - mencionó la Hyuga parándose rápidamente de la cama para excusarse - t-tengo que explicarte lo que acabas de ver, ok?, no es cierto!, Sasuke y yo…

- no hace falta que me explique nada… - respondió muy serio, en verdad si quería escuchar una explicación pero no era quien para pedirlo, se dijo

- no!, claro que si! - exclamó muy desesperada la Hyuga

- no señorita, yo solo… venía a entregarle esto - dijo extendiéndole la bolsa a lo cual la ojiperla la tomó muy desconcertada

- pero Naru…

- no hace falta, nos vemos - interrumpió drásticamente, despidiéndose de ambos para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí

- Naruto… si hace falta por que no pasó nada… Naruto! - pero la puerta ya se había cerrado, no sabía porque, pero sentía como el alma se le iba al ver al ojiazul marcharse así - te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!!! - regaño al azabache

- pero por que rayos tendrías tu que darle una explicación?, acaso sucede algo entre ustedes? - cuestionó celosamente parándose de la cama

- que no sabes que él es el amiguito de tu zorrita!? - dijo muy molesta… pero no sabía como le había encontrado un respuesta al cuestionamiento del azabache, pues más que eso, solo quería salirse por la tangente para no darle explicaciones

- como? - cuestionó muy contrariado con la respuesta de la ojiperla

- acaso quieres que piensen que soy una tonta?, una cualquiera que se deja pisotear?? - siguió al saber que de ahí se podía agarrar para no explicarle nada

- pero Hinata

- sabes que?! - interrumpió la Hyuga, no dándole oportunidad de replica - Lárgate Sasuke!, lárgate que ya no te quiero ver! - exclamó muy enojada

- Hinata te amo! - dijo el azabache desesperadamente al tomarla por los hombros

- tu no me amas Sasuke!, tu no me amas!!, ya me tienes harta!!, entiéndelo!!, o sea insultas mi inteligencia!… tú no me amas!, que te quede súper claro!, y yo, merezco a alguien que si me ame!, ok?… yo si merezco eso!, merezco a alguien que me ame de verdad! - respondió la ojiperla soltándose del agarre del azabache y ante lo dicho, él quedó callado, sabía que en cierta parte la ojiperla tenía razón - así que… vete! - dijo abriéndole la puerta de su cuarto

-o-

- maldición! - exclamó el rubio con un nudo en la garganta al llegar a su dormitorio y golpear la pared, su corazón dolía, tenía ganas de destrozar algo… lo que fuese necesario para sacar todo su coraje y sus celos, pues la imagen de ellos dos abrazándose sobre la cama apunto de besarse no se quitaba de su mente - sabía que esto no debía pasar!… por que… por que… - decía una y otra vez al recordar como a muchos de los que él conocía había dicho y perjurado que no se volvería a enamorar pero…

- papi… ya llegaste? - decía adormitado el pequeño ojiazul al escuchar algunos ruidos que hicieron que él despertara de un sueño tan lindo

- eh?… si Minato… ya llegue - respondió el rubio al notar que no estaba solo y que debía de tragarse su coraje, pese a que aún seguía doliéndole el alma

- pasa algo?, te noto muy triste papi - comentó el pequeño acercándose a su padre después de haber visto su mirada tan opaca

- no hijo… vuelve a dormir - respondió muy triste el rubio tocándole el hombro a su hijo para despreocuparlo

-o- _continuará! Si me dejan reviews claro!!!! Muajajajajajajajaj XD_

_Bueno a petición de muchos, pero sobretodo de Hinata36 aquí dejo conti y lo que me pediste chica! jajá jajá te gustaron los celos? O.o jajaja te juro que fue la escena que más difícil se me hizo, y sabes por que?? TT^TT por que tenía ganas de llorar! Waaaaaa!!!!! O.O XD en fin! Para que vean que yo si los amo mucho y siempre los complazco en lo que me piden!, XD así que ya saben! Dejen reviews! ^^_

_Muchas gracias a todos y sobretodo por sus palabras de ánimos!, si esque en verdad me sentía un poco mal y tenía la autoestima un poco baja… pero poquito eh??? O.o jajajajaj en fin!, am… solo quería comentar que las contis de mis demás fics ya van a estar, y los invito a visitar mi canal en youtube para que vean el primer video que está para reproducir!, les prometo que se van a quedar así O.O (el link está en mi perfil! ^^) y bueno! Nose olviden de dejar reviews! XD (por cierto, perdon por las faltas de ortografía, nuevamente no tengo tiempo de revisar pero espero que todo esté muy bien escrito y no halla puesto unas mensadas o unos errores de dedo….) XD en fin!_

_Ya saben los personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto!! XD (ah!, si hay faltas de ortografía, son gratis jajaja XD!!, ah! Y que esta conti sea de su agrado!!! -_-)_

_**Y BUENO, SI NO QUIEREN QUE LA CONTI SEA RÁPIDO, NO DEJEN REVIEWS **_


	12. Un error

**Si me besas - fic**

**Cap. 12 - Un error**

Era temprano, para ser exactos eran las siete de la mañana y el rubio aún no había podido dormir, pues las imágenes de la Hyuga y el azabache le golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni mucho menos en lo que probablemente ocurriría una vez de que el azabache por fin lograra sacarle el "si" a la ojiperla… por primera vez en tantos años se encontraba deprimido por aquella situación… _no debía permitir que esos sentimientos reavivaran en él_, pues sabía perfectamente que se había prometido _no volverse a enamorar_, se lo había prometido a su amiga y también a muchas personas… entre esas a la madre de su difunta esposa… su ex-suegra… _no debía ceder ante lo que empezaba a sentir por ella_… por Hinata Hyuga… _no debía enamorarse_…

-o-

Un nuevo y perfecto día en la vida de Hinata Hyuga comenzaba… si!, ese tendría que ser un perfecto día, se dijo; y esque en esa precisa mañana, empezaba a trabajar en la empresa familiar… estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, pues ese era el primero de tantos días en los que trabajaría en la Cervecera Hyuga´s & Asociados… y con esas emociones a flor de piel, se apresuró bajar las escaleras para encaminarse al comedor, donde aguardaba su madre para que ambas desayunaran juntas y así comenzar el día con los "_buenos días_" dados de madre a hija y viceversa…

- veo que te queda muy bien ese traje! - dijo Hikari mientras veía a su hija con una gran sonrisa, sentarse a un lado de ella - y también noto que estas muy alegre - comentó dando el primer bocado a su desayuno - quisiera pensar que estás así por que irás a trabajar - a completó muy feliz al ver a su hija en esas condiciones

- si!, de hecho estoy muy impaciente por ver el despacho que me consiguió mi papi! - respondió muy alegre - sabias que también tendré una secretaría particular?… está padre no? - comentó felizmente sorprendida

- así que la Hime lo consiguió no? - preguntó irónicamente su madre - estoy muy feliz por ti hija!, y en verdad me enorgullece que ya estés tomando decisiones acertadas… trabajar en la empresa te beneficiará en un futuro y se que de ahora en adelante harás un muy buen trabajo y también se que harás y darás muchas ideas novedosas para el desarrollo y crecimiento de nuestra empresa… en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti mi Hinata! - comentó Hikari mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija para que sintiera todo el apoyo que ella le pudiera transmitir con aquel tacto

- muchas gracias mami! - exclamó sintiéndose plenamente feliz por aquellas palabras - se que Naruto y yo daremos lo mejor de nosotros! - dijo felizmente, mientras su madre reía por lo dicho - q-que?… que dije? - cuestionó muy extrañada por la reacción que tomaba la mayor de las Hyuga´s

- jejeje… nada hija, es solo que… no me esperaba a que nombraras a Uzumaki en todo esto - comentó haciendo que a la ojiperla se ruborizara rápidamente - pero dime… ya hablaste con Sasuke? - preguntó la Hyuga a lo que su hija solo pudo suspirar al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

- solo te diré mami… que no lo quiero volver a ver por el resto de mi vida!, nunca!, jamás! - respondió muy enfadada

- así?, es enserio?… déjame decirte que eso es lo que dices ahora mi querida Hinata… ya quiero verte en un par de días! - contestó la Hyuga sabiendo a lo que se atenía con las reacciones su hija

Más sin embargo, solo causó que la ojiperla se quedara callada, pues aquella observación hecha por la mujer que la procreó, hizo que dudara ante lo que ya había decidido, pues si bien se conocía, ella era una gran bipolar cuando se trataba del amor, al grado de no conocerse ni ella misma, se decía mientras analizaba lo que tendría que hacer respecto a su vida y al amor… pues si empezaba a analizar detalladamente su situación, ella en un principio moría por el azabache, y ahora que lo tenía a sus pies, algo dentro de sí no le permitía volver con su antiguo novio

-o-

Tan pronto como se despertó, buscó su único objetivo: hablar con Naruto Uzumaki sobre lo que le había dicho la ojiperla, pues aún no se creía el que el rubio fuera amigo de la que alguna vez ocupó su corazón… sabía perfectamente donde era el punto de reunión de todos los empleados y se encaminó rápidamente a la cocina, antes de que la ojiperla saliera de la mansión

Y como lo había predicho, el rubio se encontraba sentado alrededor de la mesa del centro de la cocina, tomándose una taza de café… y afortunadamente para el azabache, se encontraba solo, sin que nadie de los empleados pudiera interrumpir la pronta conversación que sostendría con él

- Naruto, que bueno que te veo!, necesito hablar contigo! - exclamó muy desesperado el azabache al llegar junto al rubio, el cual solo alzó la vista y el mismo recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo atormentó

- Sasuke… - pronunció dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa, pensando en lo que le pediría el azabache - no hace falta que me digas nada - se apresuró a contestar antes de que él hablara - yo no me meto en la vida de los demás y bueno…

- gracias! - interrumpió el pelinegro, sabiendo lo que el rubio le diría - pero… no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo - comentó - Hinata me dijo que eres amigo de… - hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, pues aquel asunto le molestaba mucho y más el nombre de su antigua novia

- Sakura - a completó el rubio, sabiendo a quien se refería el azabache - si… es mi amiga, pero no te preocupes, que de lo que pase aquí, yo no le diré nada y tampoco lo comentaré a otras persona, así que… tranquilo! - dijo sabiendo a que se debía toda aquella desesperación montada por el azabache

- muchas gracias! - exclamó el Uchiha muy aliviado por su respuesta mientras le palmeaba el hombro - en verdad no me gustaría tener inconvenientes contigo por…

- Uzumaki! - interrumpió la ojiperla al entrar a la cocina, indiferente como solo ella lo sabía hacer ante la presencia del azabache - vámonos a la empresa Hyuga - exigió sin voltear a ver al causante de todos su problemas

- bien! - respondió el rubio al momento que se ponía de pie y le hacía un gesto al azabache para despedirse - nos vemos Sasuke!

- hasta pronto! - respondió el Uchiha viendo como se perdía rápidamente la ojiperla de su vista… se preguntaba si era cierto lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior, si realmente lo quería fuera de su vida. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por la cual todas mueren, despreciado por la que alguna vez tubo a su merced… en verdad eso era el karma?, en verdad Hinata Hyuga ya no sentía nada por él?… y pasaba con Sakura?, solo le había pedido tiempo para recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos y ahora estaba ahí, rogándole a la ojiperla volver con él, si ella no quería siempre tenía una opción… volver con Sakura, se dijo… pero eso era muy bajo, tenía que hacer recapacitar a Hinata, pero no podía si poco a poco empezaba a perder las esperanzas…

-o-

Le encantaba su nuevo hogar, pero lo que más disfrutaba era la compañía de su abuelito, y ahora que no lo tenía a su lado, se encontraba muy triste, no sabía que hacer; aquellas personas parecían buenas, pero raras… la chica que se hacía llamar Ten-ten Ama y no dejaba de preguntar cosas acerca de su padre y el chef de la casa Chouji Akimichi, se la pasaba comiendo y comiendo todo lo que veía a su alcance… se dijo que si Akamaru estuviera ahí, pasaría a ser del perro de Kiba a la botana del chef… y pronto rió ante su propio pensamiento; escuchó que la chica hablaba por el teléfono de la cocina para después dirigirle una mirada incrédula

- cariño… tu abuelo se llama Jiraiya? - preguntó cariñosamente la castaña al pequeño rubio

- si… ero-senin es mi abuelito! - contestó muy alegre, a lo que recibió una sonrisa de parte de la chica

- bien - le dijo - háganlo pasar - ordenó a quien llamaba

- sucede algo Ten-ten-chan? - dijo muy curioso el ojiazul

- tu abuelito ah venido a visitarte! - contestó muy sonriente la castaña

- que! - exclamó muy feliz haciendo que sus ojitos se le iluminaran por aquella noticia y pronto salió corriendo de ahí para ir al encuentro con su abuelo, estaba muy feliz, de hecho lo abrasaría con todas sus fuerzas y no permitiría que él se fuera hasta que su padre llegara, se dijo…

-o-

La ojiperla y el rubio no tardaron mucho en llegar a la empresa Hyuga, él había conducido hasta allí en aquel Mercedes Benz color negro, propiedad de la familia Hyuga.

En todo el camino la ojiperla no le había dirigido palabra alguna al rubio y menos él a ella. Al llegar al estacionamiento el se bajó y abrió la puerta del coche para que ella bajara de dicho auto, el rubio le había ofrecido la mano para que ella se apoyara para bajar, acto que fue correspondido gustosamente por la ojiperla, al bajarse sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban tan cerca el uno como del otro y el rubio no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por soltarla y ni ella había apartado su mano… quizás solo tardaron unos segundos mirándose, contemplándose cada facción de cada uno, pero aquellos segundos se les había hecho eternos… como si quisieran decirse algo con la mirada, algo que no podían sacar solo con simples letras…

El rubio cayó en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo desvergonzadamente antes de que ella apartara su mirada muy indignada… ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba descaradamente?… ¡no!… o ¿si?

La razón por la cual ella le había quitado la mirada, era por que estaba indignada, ya que él no le había dado oportunidad para que le explicara lo que había pasado en su cuarto, la noche anterior… ¿Por qué le tenía que explicar algo a su guardaespaldas, siendo que ella estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con Sasuke Uchiha?… simplemente no se explicaba, pero quería hacerlo, quería que él no pensara que había regresado con su antiguo novio, quería que él… ¡la soltara!

- me sueltas? - le preguntó muy irónica al ver que aún la tenía agarrada

- claro!, solo si se aparta para que yo pueda cerrar la puerta! - le respondió de igual forma que lo había hecho ella

- por supuesto!, solo déjame pasar! - dijo indignada al percatarse de que era cierto, ella se había quedado parada como tonta contemplando aquella belleza sin igual segundos antes

- pase usted su señoría - dijo burlón el rubio haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada para hacer enojar a la ojiperla

- te estas burlando! - exclamó muy furiosa

- esque su alteza va a pasar precisamente por donde yo estoy parado, siendo que tiene mucho espacio al lado - respondió sarcásticamente el rubio señalando el otro lado

- mira Uzumaki!, no me provoques!, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo! - advirtió la ojiperla empezando a caminar para adentrase a la empresa mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta trasera del Mercedes Benz de donde había descendido, y después de ponerle el alarma al auto, empezó a seguirla, y ella continuó con su regaño - de una vez te digo Uzumaki, que tendrás que acatar todas mis ordenes - decía entrando a dicho edificio para dirigirse al elevador, seguida muy de cerca por el rubio - así que ni te metas conmigo! - exclamó presionando un botón para que dicho elevador se abriera

- es una amenaza? - preguntó el rubio y antes de que ella le respondiera el elevador se abrió, dejando que tanto la ojiperla como el rubio se adentraran

- no!, no es una amenaza! Uzumaki!, ok? - dijo muy exasperada de tener que discutir con su guardaespaldas a primeras horas del día… pero sabía perfectamente que ella lo había provocado

- que piso es? - preguntó el rubio para dejar la discusión de lado

- creo que el ocho - respondió ella más calmada después de dar un suspiro

- bien - dijo presionando el botón con el número ocho

El elevador subió unos cuantos pisos, y ellos quedaron callados… el ajetreo provocado por alguna falla del elevador se sintió fuertemente para después detenerse de golpe…

- ah!, perfecto!, así o más chafa el elevador? - decía muy irónica la ojiperla al cruzarse de brazos

- que pasa? - se dijo el rubio más para sí que para la ojiperla

- como que ¿qué pasa?, o sea, ¡se paró el elevador! ¡¿Que no te diste cuenta? - exclamó muy furiosa la ojiperla ante su tonta pregunta… quería burlarse de él o reírse abiertamente, pero sintió que el aire le empezaba a hacer falta y empezaba a necesitarlo - d-dime que… l-lo puedes arreglar! - dijo con mucha dificultad

- estoy tratando - respondió el rubio mientras presionaba todos los botones - pero no compongo elevadores!, sabes? - quería ser sarcástico al igual que ella, giró la mirada y la encontró recargada al lado del elevador con las manos sobre el pecho, dejando al suelo su fino y carísimo portafolios

- y-ya se… - dijo jadeantemente - pero por favor d-dime que… lo puedes arreglar - aquella mirada que le otorgaba, empezaba a formular en el rubio una gran preocupación por ella, al verla en ese estado… ¿pero… si solo estaba bromeando?

- no sirve - comentó más serio, para que ella dejara de jugar con "esas cosas" mientras volvía a presionar todos los botones

- p-por favor… a-arréglalo… - a cada segundo la respiración se le dificultaba, y pronto un temor mayor empezó a incrementarse en ella, recordaba aquel espacio pequeño, cerrado y obscuro en la que alguna vez de pequeña se había quedado atrapada… sabía de antemano que esos tipos lugares le causaban un gran pánico, y estar encerrada en un elevador sin moverse… se amoldaba muy bien a esa descripción… el pánico la empezó a embargar - e-esque… me estoy e-empezando asentir mal… - dijo curveándose no resistiendo su propio cuerpo, su vista se empezaba a nublar y sentía que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones; por otra parte el rubio, sabía como a la ojiperla le encantaba exagerar las cosas, y no dudaba en que le estuviera haciendo una broma

- tranquila - le dijo calmadamente el rubio mientras su mirada pasaba a ser de desconcierto, vió como se empezaba a desvanecer poco a poco y entonces se acercó a ella para apoyarla a su cuerpo, pero aún dudaba en que ella le estuviera haciendo una broma de mal gusto

- s-soy claustrofóbica! - reveló con muy mucha dificultad y el rubio la miró desconcertado - e-es enserio!, a-arréglalo p-por favor… - pidió desesperadamente antes de que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar pesadamente y su cuerpo cayera en los brazos del rubio

-o-

- Sasuke ya te vas? - preguntó Hiashi al ver que el azabache se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión sin despedirse de nadie, si esque se iba

- si… eh decidido dejar en paz a Hinata - parecía que sus palabras salía inmensamente dolidas de aquel semblante triste nunca antes visto por él

-como? - aquella noticia le llegó de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba a que su hija se hiciera la difícil y que rechazara a tal partido… y menos a que él se rindiera tan fácilmente

- me daré por vencido Hiashi-sama - comentó el azabache para después dar un suspiro desconsolador para su alma

-o-

- n-normalmente… s-siempre e-estoy… e-exagerando - decía aun consiente la ojiperla a pesar de que estuviera acostada en el suelo frío del elevador, recargada sobre el regazo del rubio, quien estaba arrodillado para no dejar caer completamente el cuerpo de su custodiada

- AYUDAAA! ABRAN POR FAVOR! - desesperado empezó a gritar para que alguien los oyera y los ayudara… aquella faceta de la ojiperla, jamás la había visto, estaba tan indefensa, tan… ¿Hermosa?, pensó pero rápidamente meneó la cabeza para despejar tales pensamientos inoportunos

- p-pero te j-juro… q-que… n-no estoy e-exagerando - dijo una vez más sabiendo que quizás el rubio no le creyera

- tranquila Hinata por favor!, cálmate - pidió muy desesperado por verla tan jadeante a falta del aire

- ¡n-no puedo respirar! - dijo con mucho temor, no quería dejar de respirar, de hecho tenía mucho miedo, pensaba que quizás una vez que cerrara los ojos y se dejara caer en aquel abismo negro, moriría

- ¡cálmate! - pidió una vez más el rubio angustiado por aquella situación

- e-esque n-no… aguanto…

- AYUDA! EL ELEVADOR SE TRABÓ! - volvió a gritar muy desesperado

- m-me estoy a-ahogando! - exclamó con su último aliento

- tranquila!, tranquila por favor!, mírame… - la ojiperla había quedado derrotada, sus ojos se cerraron una vez más para no volverse a abrir - mírame!, estoy aquí… contigo!… - exclamó tomándola por la cara para que lo viera - Hinata!

- n-no puedo! - fue lo último que susurró

- AYUDAAA! - gritó una vez más el rubio para luego posar su mirada en ella - Hinata! - la ojiperla ya había caído desmayada en sus brazos, ya no decía nada - Hinata por favor!, no juegues!, abre los ojos!, Hinata!… - en sus ojos podía verse la desesperación, la angustia y el miedo que le empezaba a embargar - AYUDAAA! - exclamó nuevamente, pero parecía que nadie escuchaba… ¿Qué podría hacer? -Hinata… por favor niña hermosa abre los ojos! - ella no le respondía y en un acto desesperado por que reaccionara, le apretó la nariz y le abrió la boca… pronto unió sus labios a los de ella y empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca… no sabia si era por la desesperación, pero no sabía que estaba pasando… tocar aquellos labios, lo descolocaban y hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera por aquel rose - H-Hinata… despierta! - dijo al separase, pero la Hyuga aún no reaccionaba… queriendo pero a la vez no, por que todo podría complicarse aún más para su torpe corazón por lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, volvió a unir sus labios para darle nuevamente respiración boca a boca… y sintiendo nuevamente el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, se había dado cuenta de algo… ¡No!… ya no podía negarlo… se estaba enamorando de ella… ¡tenía que ser un error!, ¡los celos que tenía hacia Sasuke tenían que ser un error!, ¡el unir su boca al de ella tenía que ser una error!, ¡todo tenía que ser un error!

.

.

.

_Continuará! _

_Cap. 13 "Ese no es mi trabajo"_

_Muajajajaja esto es para que se den una ideaaaa de lo que pasará… WAAAAAAAAAAA QUIEREN CONTI! DEJEN REVIEWS! MUAJAJAJAJA =3_

_Seeee soy mala mala mala! Jujuju… será que Hina se despierte justo cuando Naru aprovecha jajajajajajan XD o nose nose nose nose, que pasará? WAAAA me muero por lo que pasará y eso que yo lo estoy escribiendo °w° o Kami! Ya quiero escribir el que sigue! Y si ustedes me animan con sus lindos reviews tendré la conti más rápido de lo que canta un gallo (inner: en donde habré escuchado eso? ¬¬) jujuju es enserio! Así que anímense a dejarme un review! XD_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! En verdad me animan, los AMOOOOO!… _

_Y bueno… ahora que recuerdo, antes de comenzar a escribir estaba más o menos -_- después me puse furiosa! Ò.ó Y esque alguien plagió mi fic "Mentía" y lo hizo pasar como suyo en el forodz… se darán cuenta como me puse!, y por supuesto que le dije que le pasaba! Ò.Ó… su escusa: no tenía nada que publicar y tenía miedo que le quitaran el registro! ¬¬ por Dios! Yo no digo nada si me piden permiso o mínimo que le ponga los créditos! Pero no! La muchachita dijo que era suyo!, waaaaaa me puso furiosa! X( … en fin! Esto va por que si ven alguna incoherencia en el fic fue por mi mal humor… y bueno, al escribir la parte del elevador se me borró mi frustración y lo disfrute de a mad"$% jajajajajaja en fin! Chicos, no hagan eso por favor! -_- en verdad el autor o autora se sentirá mal y enojada como yo y hasta va a empezar a amenazar con __no__ continuar con sus historias si siguen haciendo eso como yo! Ò.Ó, bueno! Eso ya eran medidas drásticas!, pero si lo dije! _

_ONEGAI! NO ME HAGAN ESO! Y AH NINGÚN AUTOR O AUTORA, BUENO O MALO EL FIC ES DE UNO!, UNO FUE QUIEN SE EMPAÑA EN SACAR ADELANTE SU IMAGINACIÓN Y SE MATA POR LA CONTINUACIÓN O EL FINAL O EPILOGO (en mi caso -_-)! Y POR LO MENOS, SI LO HACEN, PÍDANSELO Y/O DENLE CRÉDITOS MÍNIMO! (Uno: me hablaste? =S) (No!, no te hable! Hablaba de uno como Persona! °0°) XD jajaja estoy bien crazy jajajajaja, pero hablo enserio! XD_

_En fin!, Muchas gracias por susu reviews y el apoyo que me brindan!, ya les había dicho que los AMO? XD, dejaran reviews, verdad que si? XD, en fin los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó y si ven alguna falta de ortografía, es gratisss! XD y bueno:_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI… ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD**_


	13. Ese no es mi trabajo ƸӜƷ

- Hinata por favor!, reacciona! - pedía desesperadamente el rubio - Hinata!…

**Si Me Besas - Fic**

**Cap. 13 . "Ese no es mi trabajo"**

Toda su vida y su futuro estaba en juego… ¿en verdad se dejaría humillar por ella?, se preguntaba confundidamente el azabache al llegar a su casa; hablar con el padre de la ojiperla lo dejó ligeramente aturdido, quizás él no era el único que quería esa relación por conveniencia, sino que también el padre de Hinata… le era muy difícil rechazar su oferta, pues prácticamente todo se lo estaba dejando en bandeja de plata… caminando hacia su habitación, no tardó mucho en abalanzarse sobre su cama y reflexionar sobre lo dicho por el Hyuga.

_- vamos Sasuke!, no te rindas… se muy bien que mi hija en verdad te ama - esas eran las palabras de Hiashi Hyuga hacia el azabache, quien se encontraba abatido, pues su vida era un completo caos, lleno de dudas y confusiones _

_- Hiashi-sama…_

_- es más!, que te parece si te quedas por un tiempo en mi casa? - cuestionó astutamente el Hyuga mientras lo tomaba por los hombros - se perfectamente que tus padres salieron de viaje y bueno… - dudó en decirle tal cual había escuchado el chisme de la boca de una de las amigas de su esposa y de la difunta esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, el padre del azabache - supe que… estás viviendo con tu madrastra y tu hermanastro… supongo que no es muy cómodo ya que tu hermano tampoco está - dijo al fin, más sin embargo, esa situación al Uchiha no le afectaba en lo más mínimo_

_- es cierto… pero…_

_- no se diga más!, que me dices si lo piensas y luego me llamas? - preguntó nuevamente el Hyuga al ver el titubeo del azabache - además… ten por seguro que así tendrás más oportunidades de convencer a mi hija de que vuelva contigo! - exclamó muy convincente - piénsalo Sasuke, estarás mas cerca de mi hija… es lo último que puedo hacer por ti, recuerda que yo también quiero que mi hija empareje con el mejor prospecto de todo Japón - concluyó el Hyuga para después salir de ahí y dejar al azabache sumido en sus pensamientos_

- no es mala idea - se dijo para sí el Uchiha para después rodar por su cama y quedar acostado de ladosobre ella - quizás… - pronto la imagen del Uzumaki se aparcó sobre su mente, dejándolo en una gran duda… ¿qué se traía Hinata con aquel empleado? - creo que…

=0.0=

Ya habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que llegó a su nuevo y primer trabajo… le costaba mucho remediar la jaqueca repentina que le había dado, el dolor de espalda la estaba matando… y esque estar cuatro horas y pico parada para darles una conferencia a los empleados para hacerles saber de que ella, Hinata Hyuga sería la nueva publicista de la empresa… la tenía muy cansada, se acomodó en el sillón de tres que estaba dentro de su oficina, su padre se había empeñado de que ella tuviera todos los lujos como había pedido… una secretaria personal, una oficina inmensamente grande, un escritorio moderno, una silla giratoria elegantemente hermosa color negro azabache, dos sillas que quedaban enfrente de su escritorio para cualquier visita y un glamoroso sillón verde agua que hacía juego con las paredes de su propia oficina… todo y cada detalle lo había cuidado muy bien su padre, sin que ninguno saliera de entonación… pero aún tenía aquella duda que no la dejaba en paz… ¿Qué había sentido por él?

_- Hinata… por favor, despierta! - pedía una voz a lo lejos, lograba entender a quien pertenecía, pero sus sentidos estaban muertos, o al menos eso creía, pues pronto sintió como algo suave y perfecto se apoderaban de sus labios y lograban que su cuerpo empezara a respirar de nuevo, e inhaló fuertemente para después dejar correr esa ráfaga de aire… un aire muy agradable…_

_Sin saber como ni por qué, ella lograba respirar nuevamente un tanto ajetreada y con una tos de improvisto, abrió sus aperlados ojos y lo vió… percatándose al momento que parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre el suelo frío mientras que la otra parte superior yacía sobre su regazo… dentro de esos fuertes brazos que se sentían a pesar del traje de lino gris-obscuro que traía puesto el rubio, mantuvo su mirada fija en él y luego la posó por todo el lugar, como tratando de explicarse que había pasado segundos antes_

_- ya estás mejor? - cuestionó temerosamente el rubio, pero la ojiperla no le hacía caso, seguía mirando por todo el lugar - Hinata… como te sientes? - cuestionó nuevamente atrayendo toda su atención_

_- b-bien… y-ya me siento bien - respondió con un hilo de voz y nuevamente cayó en cuenta que aún seguía entre sus brazos, y un color carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas - s-si me ayudas a levantarme? - dijo cohibidamente_

_- eh?… ah!… s-si… si, si claro… vamos! - exclamó nerviosamente el rubio parándose primero para después ofrecerle una mano a la ojiperla para ayudarla a levantarse; en ese momento el rubio creyó notar un sonrojo en la Hyuga, pero se dijo que quizás ya se estaba volviendo loco_

_- bien… emm… - Hinata se sentía extraña, raramente extraña al estar cerca del rubio y no se entendía por que… ¿Acaso había pasado algo?, se cuestionaba y pronto se notó sin palabras que dirigirle al ojiazul - creo que…_

_- eh?, s-si… - bien o mal, el rubio se sentía exactamente igual que la ojiperla, se encontraba sin palabras - bueno…_

_- etto… - ella rogaba por que algo pasara, algo que la despejara de la idea de que estaba a solas con el rubio, metida dentro de un elevador detenido… algo que le despejara de sus propios pensamientos al decirse que se había sentido tan bien, al estar entre aquellos brazos fuertes del Uzumaki… sentía que de alguna manera le debía unas disculpas y siguiendo su instinto, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo - yo…_

_- el elevador! - dijo el rubio al notar que empezaban a ascender _

_- valla!, ya era hora! - bufó la ojiperla y tan pronto como se calmaba se abrió dicho elevador dejando ver el pasillo ocho - bueno… ya estamos aquí! - exclamó muy feliz e hizo ademán de recoger su portafolios del suelo, pero la actitud tan inesperada del rubio la tomó por sorpresa, ya que él se le había adelantado para hacerlo, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella…_

_- yo lo llevo - dijo el rubio mientras sus miradas se cruzaban una vez más, y un repentino nerviosismo se apoderaba de la ojiperla al tenerlo tan cerca_

_- g-gracias - contestó sofocada por esa situación _

_- de nada - se limitó a decirle el rubio, para después cederle paso a la ojiperla para que emprendiera su trayecto seguida de él…_

- Naruto… - susurró al viento y cerró sus ojos para vislumbrarlo entre sus adentros… aquella mirada la tenía embriagada, de solo pensar que había estado entre sus brazos la llenaba de una extraña alegría, y si pensaba más a fondo, no podía olvidar lo que él le había dicho al llegar a su nueva oficina…

_- señorita, soy su nueva secretaria, mi nombre es Fuuka - se presentó una chica pelirroja ante la ojiperla - déjeme conducirla hacia su oficina - dijo señalándole el camino a seguir_

_- si gracias - se limitó a contestar la ojiperla_

_- me da mucho gusto tenerla a usted de jefa! - le dijo la pelirroja mientras abría la oficina de la ojiperla - espero que del trayecto de su casa a la empresa haya sido muy ameno! - comentó muy sonriente aquella chica_

_- Fuuka… cierto? - cuestionó la ojiperla, a lo que la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza - como rayos quieres que sea ameno, si estuve suspendida en el maldito elevador! - exclamó muy furiosa adentrándose a su oficina - sabes que?, quiero que corras a toda la gente de mantenimiento! - ordenó muy autoritaria la Hyuga - ok?, a todos! - culminó_

_- p-pero señorita…_

_- pero nada!, los corres y listo! - dijo fastidiada ante un rubio y una pelirroja que no creían lo que estaban escuchando_

_- señorita, pero… yo no estoy autorizada para lo que usted me pide! - replicó temerosamente la chica_

_- perfecto!, yo te autorizo!, soy la hija del dueño! - dijo irónicamente - así que acata mis ordenes, córrelos a todos!, no dejes a ninguno vivo!, o sinó tu también te iras! - Fuuka había dado un respingo por lo que había escuchado_

_- pero… y su papá, que va a decir? _

_- mi papá va a estar súper contento!, y sabes por que?… por que estuve a punto de morirme en ese elevador!, si no hubiera sido por Uzumaki, ahora tú no tuvieras el placerrrr de conocerme y de estar hablando conmigo! - exclamó sarcásticamente dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja - si me entiendes?, córrelos a todos!, pero ya! _

_- si señorita! - contestó la pelirroja sin más, pues se había dicho que lo mejor sería obedecer las primeras ordenes de su jefa, quien era la hija primogénita del dueño_

_- bien!, entonces… vamos, vamos, vamos!, vete de mi oficina _

_- si, con permiso! - dijo saliendo rápidamente de ahí, dejando a sola a la ojiperla y al rubio_

_Hinata se había sentado detrás de su nuevo escritorio mientras daba un suspiro, y el rubio la veía incrédulo, quería decirle algo, pero temía arruinar las cosas_

_- amm… perdón que me meta señorita pero… - al escuchar que el rubio la llamaba temerosamente, la ojiperla alzó la mirada para encararlo - bueno… usted cree que es muy buena opción dejar a tanta gente sin trabajo? - cuestionó razonablemente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la ojiperla, pues no se esperaba a que precisamente él la juzgara después de lo que habían pasado juntos, eso era lo último que se esperaba - …quizás tuvimos mala suerte al abordar el elevador… - ¿suerte?, la ojiperla no creía en la suerte, de hecho ella era una persona escéptica que no creía en nada ni en nadie que no fuera ella misma… pero le agradaba escuchar al rubio decir tales palabras, y pronto suavizó sus facciones, para darle hincapié en que continuara - …pues es una máquina, y puede fallar… - se excusó sin recibir contestación alguna por parte de su custodiada quien lo miraba tan cínicamente haciendo una curvatura en sus labios como si quisiera reírse de él o de lo que le decía - …no le dá lástima al dejar a tanta gente sin trabajo? - cuestionó tan inocentemente, pensando que así llegaría a tocar el corazón de la ojiperla para que desistiera de su cometido… más sin embargo la ojiperla sonrió tan descaradamente_

_- me estás preguntando a mí?, de que si me dá lástima? - cuestionó sarcásticamente señalándose a sí misma con el dedo índice de su mano derecha_

_- si - contestó seriamente el rubio, pues esa actitud tan cínica de la ojiperla, le enfurecía enormemente, tanto al grado de quererla azotar contra la pared y… ¿darle un beso? ¡No! ¡castigarla, corregirla u otra cosa, menos eso!, pues sabía que ella no tenía el más mínimo sentimiento de humildes, caridad y tolerancia hacia los demás… sinceramente no le gustaba esa forma de actuar de ella, pero tenía la leve esperanza de hacerla recapacitar, ¿pero como?, ¡si perdía los estribos a cada segundo que la escuchaba hablar tan prepotentemente!_

_- pues… la respuesta es, ¡no! - exclamó la ojiperla haciendo que el rubio se enojara más de lo que ya estaba - y gracias por expresar tus sentimientos… pero yo sé lo que hago! - terminó por decir, para después señalarle la puerta y que entendiera de que quería estar a solas_

_- bueno… como usted diga… con permiso - dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta_

_- oye… por cierto, como le hiciste para que yo reaccionara? - cuestionó haciendo que el rubio se detuviera a la mitad de la puerta que ya estaba abierta_

_- respiración - contestó mirándola a los ojos, y pronto recordó lo sucedido en el elevador, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había pensado dentro de dicho espacio - …boca a boca - terminó por decir para salir rápidamente de ahí y cerrar la puerta tras de sí; estaba huyendo de ella, de sus ojos, no quería volverla a ver y recordar lo que de antemano ya sabía… simplemente se quería negar a la idea de volverse a enamorar, aún sabiendo que ya lo había hecho_

_- ah!…_

_La Hyuga se había quedado con la boca abierta, pues no se esperaba a que pasara eso, o mejor dicho, no se esperaba a que esa sensación tan agradable que traía sobre los labios correspondieran a su custodiado… pronto una sonrisa surcó por sus labios e inhaló fuertemente_

_- Fuuka! - gritó e instantáneamente apareció la pelirroja muy temerosa por su oficina_

_- s-si señorita!, estoy en eso, ya estoy terminando las cartas de desempleo - dijo antes de que ella le reclamara o pusiera entre dicho su rapidez en el trabajo_

_- no, no… no vas a despedir a nadie - dijo calmadamente a lo que la pelirroja alzó una ceja no entendiendo nada - ok?, todos se quedan! - exclamó muy feliz - ya puedes retirarte _

_- si!, con permiso! - contestó la pelirroja muy confundida, saliendo de ahí sin saber el motivo de su desistimiento… ¿o esque ella era bipolar?, se cuestionaba sorprendidamente… dejando a la ojiperla a solas en su nuevo despacho_

Nuevamente se tocó los labios, sabiendo que Naruto había pegado su boca a la suya… o al menos eso le había dicho; durante toda la tarde no lo había visto y ya extrañaba verlo, ¿Pero que le iba a decir cuando lo viera?, ¿se lo iba a agradecer?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez…

=0.0=

- así que… tú y la señorita solo mantienen una relación de trabajo? - comentó Fuuka desde su lugar de trabajo, que constaba de un escritorio y una silla giratoria

- si… por? - cuestionó curiosamente el rubio, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de espera del edificio

- bueno… aquí dice lo contrario! - exclamó alzando una revista que estaba leyendo segundos antes

- no entiendo… que dice? - dijo parándose de su lugar para ir hasta a ella y ver lo que dicha revista decía

- que son novios! - contestó sin más la pelirroja

- QUE? - exclamó muy sorprendido el rubio y pronto tomó desesperadamente entre sus manos aquella revista

=0.0=

- Sasuke!, por fin te encuentro! - exclamó una voz muy alegre que se adentraba a su habitación

- que quieres Ino!, que haces aquí! - dijo el azabache muy fastidiado al ver a aquella rubia ahí

- vine a ver a Sai, pero no te imaginas que tengo aquí! - exclamó muy misteriosa mientras sacaba detrás su espalda una revista de las más vendidas en todo Japón para enseñársela

- que!, la última moda de Paris?… acaso quieres que me compre un vestido o quizás una falda? - cuestionó sarcásticamente curvando una sonrisa de lado

- no Sasuke!, aunque no es mala idea… - dijo juguetona mientras se acercaba a su cuñado - tengo entre mis manos el chisme más comentado hasta ahora! - comentó sentándose al borde de la cama

- y yo que?, a mi no me gustan los chismes!, además yo no soy…

- te suena el nombre de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki… juntos? - cuestionó abriendo la revista que traía, acaparando toda la atención del azabache - "El nuevo novio de Hinata Hyuga… o quizás el reemplazo temporal de Sasuke Uchiha?"… así dice el título del reporte! - exclamó alegremente

- dámelo! - dijo arrebatándole la revista a la rubia para leer lo que dicha revista había escrito… ver aquellas fotos en las que se encontraba la ojiperla junto al rubio le enfurecía, y pronto frunció su ceño, acción que no fue desapercibida por la rubia

- jajaja me pregunto si será cierto!… tu que crees Sasuke? - cuestionó divertidamente pero el azabache no respondió - crees que sea cierto que él sea su novio?, o que solo es tu reemplazo temporal?… ahí dice que Hinata lo hace para darte celos para regreses con ella… pero me pregunto si será cierto… tu que crees?, Uzumaki es o no es tu reemplazo?, o mejor dicho… es o no es su novio?

- nose! - dijo cortantemente botando aquella revista al suelo - creo que son solo chismes al decir que es su novio! - decía pero pronto el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo perturbó

"_- permiso señori… ta - el rubio había entrado a aquella habitación y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verlos abrazados sobre la cama… - perdón_

_- Naruto! - mencionó la Hyuga parándose rápidamente de la cama para excusarse - t-tengo que explicarte lo que acabas de ver, ok?, no es cierto!, Sasuke y yo…_

_- no hace falta que me explique nada… - respondió muy serio_

_- no!, claro que si! - exclamó _

_- no señorita, yo solo… venía a entregarle esto - dijo extendiéndole la bolsa a lo cual la ojiperla la tomó muy desconcertada_

_- pero Naru…_

_- no hace falta, nos vemos - interrumpió drásticamente, despidiéndose de ambos para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí_

_- Naruto… si hace falta por que no pasó nada… Naruto! - pero la puerta ya se había cerrado - te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer! - regaño la ojiperla_

_- por que rayos tendrías que darle una explicación?, acaso sucede algo entre ustedes? - cuestionó celosamente el azabache parándose de la cama"_

- Ino… tu que crees… tu eres su mejor amiga! - dijo repentinamente el Uchiha

- pues tendría que verlos para cerciorarme! - contestó audazmente la rubia, notando la duda y preocupación del azabache

=0.0=

Sentada sobre el sillón de tres, se encontraba aún sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien se había adentrado en su despacho sin ser anunciado, quizás su padre o su tío se dijo y pronto volteó para ver de quien se trataba

- permiso - pidió el rubio quien ya estaba dentro de aquel despacho tan sin igual - estaba dormida? - preguntó al verla semi-acostada sobre aquel sillón verde agua, que estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada

- eh?, no, no - respondió muy aburrida y cansada - estaba… descansando un poco, me duele la cabeza - comentó tocándose la frente

- quiere que le traiga algo para tomar? - preguntó complacientemente solo con un único objetivo

- no… no te preocupes, ahorita se me pasa solito! - dijo viéndolo sin malicia alguna

- bueno…

- aunque… sabes que? - dijo acomodándose de tal manera que le daba la espalda - sabes dar masajes? - dijo alzando su perfecto cabello negri-azulado, a lo cual el rubio sonrió… era justo lo que buscaba…

- si claro! - susurró en su oído al posarse detrás de ella, acto que hizo que ella se sonrojara y se estremeciera levemente al tenerlo tan cerca a tal grado de sentir su aliento sobre su cuello

- b-bien ya que…

- pero no es mi trabajo! - interrumpió drásticamente lo que la ojiperla abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por su repentina respuesta - como tampoco es mi trabajo que usted ande insinuando que soy su novio… o el reemplazo de Sasuke Uchiha… - comentó muy enojado, y no por que se dijera que era su novio, sino por que se dijo que él era el reemplazo de alguien más, alguien del quien él bien sabía, era el único que podía ocupar el corazón de la ojiperla… Sasuke Uchiha, alguien de su mismo nivel social y del cual nunca nadie, ni él podrían superar… le dolió saberlo, saber que todo lo que ella había hecho esa noche, no era por que estuviera pasada de copas o por que él le pudiera gustar por lo menos un poco, sino que lo hizo con el fin de que los fotografiaran juntos y que aquellas imágenes salieran en esa revista que traía entre sus manos, solo con un único objetivo… darle celos al azabache… - pagina catorce… - dijo entregándole la revista a una ojiperla que no sabía a qué se refería su rubio custodio - con permiso! - dijo saliendo de ahí muy desilusionado al no escuchar por lo menos unas disculpas o un "es mentira", o algo que pudiera desacreditar lo que esa revista decía

Pronto buscó la dichosa página que le había sugerido el rubio… y lo primero que vió fue una imagen en grande en donde aparecía ella y el rubio juntos… como si de una pareja se tratase, y haciéndole caso omiso al título, se dedicó a detallar aquella foto…

- ¡ME VEO HERMOSA! - exclamó muy feliz y orgullosa de sí misma para después sonreír muy alegre

.

.

.

_Continuará, cap. 14 - Un beso inesperado_

_Como, cuando y porque?… y más aún: de quien a quien? O.O… Quieren conti?, dejen reviews! XD_

_Por kami! Ya no me dieron más tiempo para hacer funcionar a mi ardilla!, jajaja perdón por dejarlo hasta aquí (se que no es muy interesante) pero al menos ustedes se fijaran que el que viene si lo va a estar y si me presionan más prometo poner conti prontooooo °w° XD… que puedo decir?, solo espero que les guste y sobretodo a quienes me lo pidieron por todos los medios continuar :P y bueno solo comento que… pasó lo que tenía que pasar… y pronto pasará lo que tenga que pasar XD así me despido, y ya saben:_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! En verdad me animan, los AMOOOOO!… y bueno, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó y si ven alguna falta de ortografía, es gratisss! Y saben mi lema?_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI… ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD (solo espero que si quieran que me regalen un review por lo menos! TT^TT)**_


	14. Un beso inesperado ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - Fic**

**Cap. 14 - Un beso inesperado**

- ¡Qué onda!, ¡Qué pasa contigo Uzumaki!, o sea… desde que salimos de la empresa no me has dirigido una sola palabra Uzumaki - se quejaba la Hyuga al llegar a su mansión, aguardando a que el rubio le abriera la puerta

- No tengo nada interesante que contarle - respondió tajante el rubio mientras se adentraban a la mansión

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo que publicó aquella revista? - cuestionó irónicamente caminando hacia la sala principal - te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver…

- Como sea - interrumpió el rubio - Por cierto… ¿Saldrá esta noche? - preguntó para cambiar de tema a uno más interesante o al menos a uno que a él más le importaba en ese momento

- ¿Por? - cuestionó ella deteniéndose para escuchar su respuesta

- Supe que mi abuelo vino a visitarme y que estaba aquí… esperándome, y bueno…

- Entiendo - lo cortó la ojiperla, volviendo a caminar - puedes tomarte la tarde libre Uzumaki, no saldré esta noche - comentó muy complacida adentrándose a la sala - además… ¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ! - gritó entre sorprendida y molesta por quien había visto sentado en su sofá favorito, el cual le sonreía desvergonzadamente a su percepción

- ¡Hinata! - la reprendió su padre al escucharla gritar de esa manera - ¿Que no tienes modales?, ¡Por que le hablas así a nuestro invitado! - dijo muy enojado

- ¡Papi, que hace Sasuke aquí! - dijo desesperada, pasando por alto todo el regaño que había recibido de su padre

- Estará por una temporada con nosotros - respondió calmadamente el ojiperla, esperando a que su hija no diera el grito en el cielo por lo dicho

- ¡QUE! - exclamó absorta por lo que había escuchado - ¡¿Esque no tienes casa o que? ¡¿O talvez al niñito lo corrieron? ¿Por qué tienes el descaro de venir a pedir posada aquí? - preguntó desesperada al azabache por obtener una respuesta clara

- ¡Claro que tengo casa y no me corrieron!, pero tu padre me ofreció quedarme por un tiempo aquí - respondió haciendo que la Hyuga volteara a ver a su padre muy enojada - ¿Sabes? - llamó su atención - es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar - dijo guiñarle un ojo a la Hyuga, la cual se ruborizó instantáneamente y después se enfureció por tal descaro

- Hija…

- ¡Has lo que quieras, Hiashi! - interrumpió la ojiperla muy enojada, no queriendo saber que pretextos le daba su padre para aceptar al Uchiha en su casa. Se retiró tan rápido como pudo de ahí para subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, solo con un pensamiento en mente…

- em… con permiso... - dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los presentes

- Pasa… - dijo el Hyuga un tanto distraído por aquella situación

El rubio se retiró de la sala principal, no sabiendo como sentirse por la nueva presencia del azabache en la mansión Hyuga…

- _Quizás sea lo mejor _- se dijo tristemente al adentrarse a la cocina

- Hiashi-sama… - llamó el azabache para acaparar la atención del Hyuga

- No te preocupes - suspiró pesadamente el ojiperla y se paró de su lugar - ¡Todo saldrá bien! - terminó de decir con una mueca en forma de sonrisa adornada en su rostro para reconfortar al azabache - Bien… siéntete como en tu casa - sentenció retirándose de ahí para dejarlo solo

-o-o-o-

El rubio llegaba hacia la cocina, pues ese era el único lugar que conectaba a la sala de la mansión Hyuga con los dormitorios de los empleados

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Mira quien vino a visitarnos! - exclamaba Minato muy feliz mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piecitos para abrazarlo

- ¡Ero-senin! ¡Que alegría verte! - dijo el rubio muy contento con su hijo en brazos, pues lo había cargado momentáneamente

- ¡Hijo, ya te extrañaba! - dijo felizmente el peliblanco, dejando su café a un lado, para saludar con un abrazo a su único nieto, el cual aceptó gustoso a pesar de que traía consigo a su hijo

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí? - dijo el rubio bajando al pequeño ojiazul

- Bueno… venía a proponerte algo… - decía el peliblanco un poco avergonzado por lo que pediría

- Habla - lo incitó el rubio al ver la inseguridad de su abuelo

- Veras… quisiera pedirte unos días a Minato, ya sabes… ahora que ustedes no están, el departamento se ve vacío… no puedo pedirte que vallas, pues estas en horas de trabajo, y bueno… cuando trabajabas en el hotel… al menos me dejabas a Minato y te veía en las noches… - tanteó inseguro y lo miró a sus ojos azules con un sonrojo repentino en sus mejillas - ¡Ya para que te digo!… - soltó avergonzado - ¡Los extraño!

- ¡Entiendo ero-senin! - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa alegre al ver a su abuelo en ese estado tan curioso - no te preocupes… - decía revolviéndole los cabellos a su hijo - que dices campeón?, te gustaría quedarte unos días con el abuelo? -preguntó al pequeño rubio que estaba a un lado de él

- ¡Claro que si papi! - respondió muy feliz el pequeño ojiazul, y de pronto se acordó de lo que había traído consigo el peliblanco - ¡Abuelito! ¡Enséñale a mi papi la revista que compraste! - dijo entusiasmado

- ¿¡Que! - exclamó repentinamente el ojiazul al cruzarle por la cabeza "el tipo" de revista que acababa de comprar su abuelo - Ero-senin, creí haberte dicho que…

- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, nada de eso! - interrumpió desesperadamente el peliblanco al darse cuenta de lo que se refería su nieto - bueno… esque… hoy salió un numero ejemplar de la revista "Deportes" - dijo no muy convencido por lo que estaba apunto de avecinarse en ese momento - y bueno… mira! - no quiso decir más y extendió la revista que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina, para dársela a su nieto…

Al ver la portada de dicha revista, el rubio quedó estático y muy sorprendido, pues había una sección exclusiva en donde hablaban de él y de su obscuro pasado…

- P-Por que… - dijo entre contrariado y triste al ver una imagen antaña que creyó haber olvidado… en aquella imagen se podía apreciar a su difunta esposa embarazada, abrazada muy feliz a su torso desnudo, pues en ese tiempo, el ojiazul acababa de concluir la pelea que lo llevaría hasta las finales en Nueva York… debajo de dicha imagen decía "dentro de unos días se cumplirán 5 años de la muerte de Shion Uzumaki, mismo tiempo en los que el Kyubi, el mejor peleador de todos los tiempos, deja de boxear"

- Hatake Kakashi fue entrevistado y…

- por que me torturan de este modo! - exclamó muy adolorido tirando aquella revista al piso, mientras que gruesas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules

- Minato… - llamó el peliblanco, al darse cuenta de la pequeña presencia que los acompañaba en ese momento - ¿Por que no vas a despedirte de tu amiga?, hoy nos vamos… ¡Anda ve! - sentenció dándole unos sutiles palmos en el hombro al pequeño ojiazul para que saliera de ahí

- C-Claro abuelito… - dijo Minato muy confundido al ver a su padre en ese estado… quizás nunca se llegó a imaginar que lo provocarían esas imágenes, pues había pensando en que quizás a su padre le emocionaría tanto ver aquellas fotos como a él, ya que si bien le había dicho su abuelito, aquella mujer era su madre…

Él no la recordaba, y todas las fotos que existieran de su madre, nunca las había visto… hasta hace no tanto…

_- Abuelito… ¿Quién es esta mujer? - decía el pequeño ojiazul al extenderle una foto en la cual aparecía su padre junto a una mujer_

_- ¡Minato!, ¡¿De donde has sacado eso? - respondió el peliblanco muy atemorizado_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el rubio al llegar a su casa y ver a su hijo con una foto en mano_

_- Minato…_

_- ¿Quién es ella papi? - preguntó el ojiazul extendiéndole dicha foto a su padre_

_- Ella…_

_- Ella es tu mamá - respondió el peliblanco al notar que su nieto se había quedado sin palabras_

_- ¿Mi… mamá?… y donde… ¿Dónde está papi? - volvió a cuestionar el pequeño_

_- En… el cielo… - contestó mecánicamente sin saber que hacer o decirle a su hijo ante sus preguntas_

_- ¡Eres muy afortunado pequeño ero! - soltó el peliblanco muy feliz - Tu mami se convirtió en ángel y ahora te cuida desde allá arriba! - dijo señalando el techo_

_- ¿Está con la vecina? - preguntó muy confundido_

_- jajaja ¡no, no, como crees! - respondió el peliblanco - ¡Está en el cielo! - exclamó feliz_

_- ¡En verdad! - exclamó Minato muy feliz mientras sus ojitos empezaban a brillar - ¡¿Está recostada en las nueves y ayuda a los pajaritos? - exclamó feliz a lo que su abuelo asintió con la cabeza_

_- con permiso… - dijo seriamente el rubio mientras se iba hacia su habitación, ante la mirada de su hijo y su abuelo_

_- ¿Qué le pasa a papi? - cuestionó el pequeño ojiazul al notar la actitud de su padre_

_- Está cansado Minato… ¡no le hagas caso! - sentenció_

Sin oponerse, salió de la cocina… hubiera preferido estar en aquella conversación, pero su abuelito le había dicho en que había momentos en los cuales eran mejor no presenciarlos… y tal cual como se lo había propuesto el peliblanco… Minato se retiró de ahí dejando solos a su padre y a su abuelo

- Naruto… - llamó temeroso por lo que veía

- ¡Tírala! - exclamó con rabia el rubio, al sentirse tan impotente por lo que había pasado hace tiempo - por favor… - pidió con voz queda mientras se ahogaba en sus lágrimas - tírala… - dijo una vez más

- yo… no quise… - dijo el peliblanco sintiéndose miserable en ese momento…

-o-o-o-

Minato corrió hasta la habitación de la ojiperla, sabía que debía de despedirse de ella, pero desde que su abuelito le había enseñado aquella revista, tenía un favor que pedirle a su única amiga… agitadamente llegó hasta su habitación y tocó antes de entrar tal cual se lo había enseñado su padre, no tardó mucho en escuchar un "pase" dirigido por la ojiperla y se adentró

- Hina-chan! - exclamó desesperadamente corriendo hasta donde estaba acostada la ojiperla

- ¡Mina! - exclamó muy feliz casi gritando al verlo brincar en su cama muy agitado - Hola, ¿Como estas? ¡Que cuentas! ¿Ya conseguiste novia? ¿Acaso es Ten-ten? ¡Pero es la sirvienta de la casa! ¡Aparte como que está muy mayorcita para ti! ¿No? ¡Pero aun así… estas muy chiquito para una novia! ¿Sabes? - dijo tan rápido como pudo sin darle tiempo a responder uno de sus cuestionamientos

- ¡Me iré por unos días con mi abuelito! - comentó muy feliz

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por? ¿Acaso no te gustó vivir conmigo? - preguntó triste por lo dicho

- jejeje ¡No es eso Hina-chan, a mi me gusta!, pero… esque mi abuelito me extraña-ttebayo - respondió un poco apenado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

- jajaja bueno ¡Creo que tiene razón! - dijo al ver la tierna expresión que hacía su rubio favorito - ¡Cualquiera te extrañaría pequeña rata! - exclamó haciéndole cosquillas mientras Minato no paraba de reír - pero… regresarás ¿Cierto? - cuestionó parando un tanto triste al pensar en que ya no lo vería

- ¡Oh, claro que si! - respondió muy alegre - aún tenemos un juego pendiente ¿Recuerdas Hina-chan?

- ¡Claro, claro, como olvidarlo! - contestó muy contenta, pronto Minato empezó a bajar la mirada y su semblante alegre cambió a uno triste al recordar como estaba su padre en esos momento… - ¿Qué pasa Mina?, te noto triste… ¿Sucede algo? - cuestionó preocupada al percatarse del estado de su pequeño ojiazul

- em….

- ¡Dime! - alentó al ver la duda del pequeño - cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mi… ¿Recuerdas? - dijo alzándole delicadamente su pequeño rostro para que la mirara a los ojos

- jejeje, ¡Si Hina-chan! - contestó alegre por saber que ella se estaba preocupando por él - hoy… mi abuelito trajo una revista… en donde salía mi papi y mi mami - relató un tanto triste mientras que la Hyuga se quedaba callada para ponerle atención - parece que le afectó a mi papi… ¿Sabes Hina-chan? - dijo mientras simulaba una pequeña sonrisa - yo… ¡Yo nunca eh visto boxear a mi papi! - exclamó triste - mi abuelito dijo que eso era lo que más le gustaba, pero…

- ¡Entiendo Mina! - interrumpió la ojiperla al entender lo que quería su pequeño amiguito - ¿Quieres que tu papi vuelva a boxear? - cuestionó incrédula

- ¡Lo harías! - exclamó muy alegre el ojiazul

- Bueno, te prometo algo… tu padre no solo va a volver a boxear… ¡Si no que va a ser campeón mundial! - exclamó más entusiasmada de lo que estaba el mismo Minato, al vislumbrar al rubio obteniendo el cinturón que representaba al campeón mundial del box… - ¡O me dejo de llamar Hinata Hyuga! - sentenció muy convincente ante la mirada atónita del pequeño ojiazul

- ¡¿Enserio? - preguntó Minato muy asombrado y feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar de la ojiperla… ella solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; y tan pronto como vió su afirmación, sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de brillos de felicidad - ¡Hina-chan! ¡Te quiero mucho! - exclamó muy alegre para abalanzarse a sus brazos…

-o-o-o-

- ¡¿Por que no te apuras y vas por lo que te pedí'! - exclamó muy enojado el azabache ante "la ineptitud" de la servidumbre de los Hyuga

- Si señor Uchiha… en un momento le traigo lo que me pidió - respondió nerviosamente la castaña mientras casi choca con Hanabi, quien había escuchado las exigencias del azabache y se había acercado

- Valla, valla!… no llevas ni dos minutos en esta casa y… ¡Ya te crees el dueño! - comentó irónicamente la ojiperla

- Hanabi Hyuga… no esperaba verte - respondió el azabache mientras le sonreía con autosuficiencia

- Me enteré que Uchiha Sasuke estará viviendo de arrimado con nosotros - dijo maliciosamente la ojiperla al sonreírle del mismo modo que lo hacía el azabache

- No estoy de arrimado y aunque no te guste, tu padre me ofició quedarme - contestó despreocupadamente el azabache

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… - suspiró la ojiperla - invitación o nó… ¡Eres un arrimado! - exclamó retadoramente la Hyuga

- ja, ja si que eres insoportable Hanabi… - respondió el Uchiha

- Hanabi-san, para tí - interrumpió la castaña para corregirlo…

Jamás se había portado tan groseramente con alguien, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban… si de algo estaba en desacuerdo era en que unos se sintieran superiores a otros, solo por tener "más"… ¿Dinero?, al fin y al cabo todos somos iguales, se decía la menor de las Hyuga´s… pero Sasuke Uchiha era otra cosa… desde el momento en que engañó a su hermana, Hanabi Hyuga había decidido que ese asunto también se lo tomaría personal, aunque su hermana mayor no se lo pidiera…

- Mira… ¡No tengo "por que" y ni quiero hablar contigo! ¡Eres una chica detestable!, ahora entiendo por que Hinata no te soportaba, eres…

- ¡Es mi hermana! - exclamó una voz que bajaba de las escaleras - y el hecho de que algunas veces no nos soportemos, no te da derecho de insultarla - dijo agresivamente Hinata quien bajaba agarrada de la mano de Minato

- Hinata… - susurró su hermana muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues no se esperaba tal intervención de su hermana mayor, que a pesar de las veces en que se portaba tan infantil, pocas veces se podía notar la madurez que poseía

- ¡Quien lo diría! - exclamó sarcásticamente el azabache - Hinata defendiendo a su hermana menor… ¡Que lindo! - a completó con mucha ironía en cada una de sus palabras - me pregunto si te diste un golpe en la cabeza… - comentó sabiendo que esa no era su actitud habitual, ya que la Hyuga mayor siempre competía con su hermana menor

- ¿Te extraña? - preguntó sarcástica, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana por defenderla

- ¿Que si me extraña? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Que te pasó Hinata?, tu no eras así…

- pasa… - decía mientras hacía ademán de ordenar sus palabras mentalmente - pasa… ¡Que solo yo puedo insultarla! - soltó inesperadamente con una sonrisa sínica

- ¡_Lo sabía!, ella nunca cambiará -_ pensó Hanabi, quien se retiraba de ahí enojada con ellos dos y más consigo misma por haberse hecho ilusiones de que algún día su hermana volviera a ser la misma…

- jajaja ¡Si que eres un caso Hinata! - exclamó gustosamente el azabache no dudando en acercarse a ella

- Y tu eres un tonto, ¿Sabes? - dijo Hinata bajando los dos últimos escalones junto con Minato para hacerle frente al azabache

- Tu eres la mujer de mi vida! - replicó el azabache con una sonrisa de lado

- Y tu eres…

- ¡El chico a quien amas! - intervino acariciándole la mejilla

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones Sasuke! - respondió quitándole la mano de su mejilla… sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta entre ellos, y no queriendo que cierta personita estuviera presente, optó por lo mejor - Mina… - se agachó hasta su altura ante la mirada del azabache - ¿Por qué no vas con tu papi y ya luego hablamos? - cuestionó hábilmente para que el pequeño rubio los dejara solos

- Claro Hina-chan - respondió el ojiazul yéndose de ahí

- ¡Que tierna! - exclamó sarcásticamente el azabache - serías una buena madre para mis hijos - comentó sonriente

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones Uchiha! - respondió la ojiperla un poco frustrada por el comentario

- ¡No me las hago!, solo digo la verdad… - contestó serio y sin sarcasmos de por medio - se que tu no me has olvidado - dijo acercándose a ella justamente para besarla, ya que ansiaba tocar aquellos labios y que le dijeran que era cierto lo que él decía solo para alzar su ego una vez más

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - replicó la Hyuga alejándolo solo un poco de ella, pues si bien era cierto que aún no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza

- No te niegues Hinata… se que tu también me quieres tanto o igual que yo - dijo dándole un beso fugaz e inesperado

- ¡Que haces! - exclamó la ojiperla empujándolo

- Te gusto ¿Cierto?… y también te gusta que te dominen - dijo tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él y así cortar la poca distancia que los separaba

- No se te ocurra Sasuke - decía empezando a forcejear con él

- ¡No te hagas!… - sentenció besándola

- Su-el-ta-me - decía la Hyuga forcejeando con él…

Quizás fue mucho… quizás fue poco el tiempo en el que ella se dejó convencer por esos "dulces" besos… no tenía caso negarlo… aún gustaba de Sasuke Uchiha, aun le seguía queriendo… pronto enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y se dejó llevar por sus emociones a flor de piel, profundizando aquel beso… "_Bingo"_ se decía el Uchiha al ser correspondido…

Un par de zafiros veían aquella escena, mientras sentía como el alma se le hacía añicos a cada segundo que pasaba… instintivamente apretó sus manos hasta hacerlos un puño aguardando hasta que su dolor cesara… le dolía mucho admitir que "perdió" aunque nunca jugó aquel juego de la vida… le dolía mucho aceptar que ellos se veían bien juntos… le dolía… su corazón dolía una vez más por la misma persona…

_Y bien?, conti? O.O_

_Dejen reviews! xD si no, no hay conti y se los sentencio! XD_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yo nunca dije de quien era el beso… -.- no soy mala ¿cierto? XD Ok. si tienen suerte pronto actualizaré depende sus comentarios vale? xD_

_En verdad… M__**uchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron**__! Saben que me animan a seguirle ^w^ Los quiero muchooooo! y bueno, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó y si ven alguna falta de ortografía, es gratisss! Y saben mi lema?_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI… ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD **_

_**(inner: Al menos regálenme uno, por mi cumpleaños ¿si? Es el 16!, se aceptan todo tipo de regalos jajaja xD / yo: naaaah! Con o sin regalos yo los quiero ^w^)**_


	15. Plan en acción ƸӜƷ

**Si me Besas - Fic**

Hinata se aferró más al azabache, haciendo que éste quedara a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo…

**Cap. 15 - Plan en acción**

Nadie puede morir de amor, pero quizás si de desamor, entonces ¿Qué rayos hacía allí parado todavía? ¿Qué esperaba al ver aquella escena como un tonto?. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió hacia sus adentros, esque era un tonto.

Dispuesto a retirarse con una punzada en su pecho, se volteó y tocó el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?, ¡ESTÁS LOCA! - el grito ardido del azabache acompañado con un toque de dolor, se escuchó por toda la mansión, logrando alertar a los que habitaban ahí.

Si tan solo hubiera visto, si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más mirando aquella escena, entendería por qué Sasuke Uchiha se retorcía del dolor mientras se agarraba la entrepierna y miraba de una forma feroz a la Hyuga.

- ¡Que te quede claro Uchiha! - exclamó la ojiperla con mucha autosuficiencia - ¡Vuelves a besarme y juro que lo lamentarás!

- ¡Estás loca, Hinata! - contradijo el azabache ante la mirada estupefacta del rubio.

- ¡Pero que pasa aquí! - la primera en bajar las escaleras fue Hikari, quien se encontraba un tanto alarmada por aquellos gritos.

- Nada mami - sonrió la ojiperla de forma inocente, para después cambiar sus facciones a una más dura - solo le enseñaba a Uchiha-san que es lo que pasa cuando se meten con Hinata Hyuga - comentó ante un azabache rojo de la furia y del dolor.

- ¡¿Qué fueron esos gritos? - exigió saber el cabecilla de los Hyuga.

- ¡Uzumaki, estas aquí! - exclamó la ojiperla un tanto feliz, haciendo caso omiso a su padre pues irónicamente le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo.

- ¿Eh?, s-si yo… - inesperadamente fue pillado en la escena del crimen y tan pronto como sus ojos perlas se clavaron en él, se quedó sin palabras - estaba pasando y…

- ¿Ya se fue Minato? - interrumpió la Hyuga.

- No, no… aún no - respondió rápidamente antes de que ella se percatara de que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí observándolos.

- ¿Minato? - cuestionó Hikari

- Si mami - Hinata se apresuró a responder con un semblante triste - ¡Mina se va!

- ¿Y eso? - volvió a preguntar la Hyuga

- Mi abuelo, él quiere tenerlo por unos días - contestó el rubio un tanto avergonzado

- ¡Oh valla! - exclamó Hikari - me gustaría despedirme de él…

- ¿Y que esperamos? - dijo la Hyuga al tomar a su madre del brazo para alejarla de ahí y perderse tras la puerta de la cocina, en donde seguramente estaría el pequeño rubio.

- Con permiso - dijo el ojiazul haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los dos hombres que habían sido ignorados olímpicamente por las dos Hyuga´s, para después salir tras ellas.

Después de un minuto de reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, Hiashi miró al azabache arrodillado en el primer escalón de la escalera principal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó cortésmente mientras le ofrecía apoyo al azabache para que se parara.

- Si… ya no duele mucho - respondió con una mueca de dolor adornada en su rostro

- Solo espero que mi hija no te haya dejado sin descendencia - comentó el Hyuga ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del azabache.

- Muy gracioso Hiashi-sama - dijo con sarcasmo.

O0O0O0

- ¿Vas a estar bien papi? - preguntó Minato después de que su padre se pusiera de cuclillas para llegar a su altura.

- ¡Claro que si campeón! - contestó el ojiazul - cuida de tu abuelo, ¿Vale? - pidió al tomarle por el hombro

- ¡Déjalo en mis manos-ttebayo! - exclamó muy feliz el pequeño ojiazul, ganándose las risas de las dos Hyuga´s

- ¡Hey, estoy aquí! - exclamó el peliblanco un tanto avergonzado, por la pena que le hacían pasar los dos rubios

O0O-0O0

Sonrió alegremente hacia sus adentros, pues aún recordaba aquella mirada cómplice que su hijo le otorgaba a la Hyuga antes de irse, ¿Y que decir de sus secretos?, rió al recordar como se habían puesto ambos cuando fueron pillados.

_- Hina-chan, ¿Estás segura que nuestro plan entra en acción mañana? - susurraba delicadamente Minato hacia la Hyuga_

_- ¡Claro, acaso no me crees! - susurró de igual manera la ojiperla_

_- ¡Si-ttebayo! - respondió el ojiazul - pero… si mi papi se entera…_

_- ¿De que me tengo que enterar? - interrumpió el rubio, quien ya había escuchado lo suficiente para imaginarse que tipo de "cosas" estaban planeado; Minato brincó del susto y Hinata se sorprendió._

_- ¡Hay Uzumaki, así o más chismoso! - recriminó la Hyuga al salirse por la tangente - o sea, que tipo de valores le enseñas a tu hijo - regañó - ven Minato, vámonos - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de ahí para llegar con el peliblanco y su madre, quien estaban hablando amenamente._

- Al final de cuentas… me dejó con la duda - se dijo pensando en ella, luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Hinata Hyuga para él, era una cajita de sorpresas.

O0O-0O0

Hinata se removió entre las sábanas, sabía que debía dormirse ya que al amanecer entraría en acción su nuevo plan, pero no podía. Su mente empezó a divagar en los días en que había conocido al rubio, sonrió al pensar que quería vengarse de él, pero su corazón de pollo no se lo había permitido. Naruto la había cambiado desde entonces…

Cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, empezó a soñar con cierto ojiazul…

Y la noche pasó tan rápido que ni se percató, era como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos ya se encontraba en un nuevo día… maldijo su suerte.

Su reloj sonó más temprano que lo habitual, y aunque quería seguir durmiendo, sabía que no debía… no, si ya le había prometido al pequeño rubio que ese preciso día su padre tomaría un guante de box. Adormitada y con un puchero buscó su toalla para darse una ducha y así iniciar el día…

O0O0O0

Todo era normal para una castaña que se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión en la cual trabajaba, como todos los días, se preparó café para acompañar a sus compañeros de trabajo quienes ya tenían una taza del mismo. Chouji preparaba el desayuno mientras que los demás platicaban amenamente con el rubio.

- Uzumaki, vámonos - pidió la Hyuga al entrar y salir por donde había llegado, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- Con permiso - fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de salir de ahí.

- ¿E-Esa era la señorita Hinata? - preguntó Chouji muy asombrado

- ¡Valla! - exclamó Yamato - quien diría que la señorita se despertara a estas horas - comentó sorprendido

- ¡Déjate la hora! - exclamó Ten-ten - ¿Vieron como estaba vestida? - preguntó

- ¡Claro!, no por nada dejó a este con la boca abierta - respondió Asuma para después darle un golpe en la nuca a Kiba.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó el castaño un tanto avergonzado - no tengo la culpa de que anduviera en pants y que trajera un top que le cubriera solo sus… ya saben qué - se excusó haciendo señas del pecho de la Hyuga - además…

- ¡Además eres un pervertido! - interrumpió Ten-ten haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír por las ocurrencias de ambos castaños.

O0O0O0

Hinata bostezó una vez más, al lugar a donde iban no estaba muy lejos, ni de la mansión Hyuga, ni de la oficina. Pero tenía temor a lo que le pudiera decir el rubio cuando llegaran. Por suerte había echado su ropa de oficina en la maleta que traía consigo, para salir directo de ahí hacia la empresa Hyuga pero… aún seguía la duda en como reaccionaría el ojiazul al llegar a…

- ¿Puedo saber hacia donde nos dirigimos? - preguntó el rubio sin quitar la mirada del volante. Era una pregunta común y corriente, más bien la formuló para hacerle platica a la ojiperla, pues bien le había extrañado de que ella no dijera nada en todo el trayecto que él había manejado.

- Ya lo verás - se limitó a responder la Hyuga

- Supongo que irá a alguna clase de Yoga - dijo el rubio, pero la ojiperla no respondió y la pregunta quedó varada en el aire.

O0O0O0

- ¡Bueno Días Sakura! - saludó el peliblanco al atender al llamado de puerta

- Buenos días Jiraiya-sama - respondió la pelirrosa - ayer vi que llegaba con Minato - comentó un tanto intrigada

- Si… mi nieto me dejó que me lo quedara por unos días - dijo el peliblanco muy feliz

- ¡Sakura-chan! - gritó Minato mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia ella

-¡Minato, que alegría verte! - saludó la ojijade

- ¿A que has venido? - preguntó inocentemente el ojiazul

- Vine a saludarlos - contestó - ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas a tu abuelito y a mi? - preguntó

- Pero…

- ¿Ya te acabaste tu desayuno? - interrumpió el peliblanco, recibiendo un puchero del ojiazul

- No - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Entonces ve - sugirió su abuelo. Frustradamente, Minato se alejó y se sentó en la mesa para terminar su desayuno - Bien Sakura… dime - pidió el peliblanco

- Ayer… una revista publicó que existía una relación amorosa entre Naruto y Hinata Hyuga - comentó dudosamente la pelirrosa, ganándose la risa de Jiraiya - No es chistoso Jiraiya-sama - reprehendió la ojijade, haciendo que el peliblanco parara de reír

- ¿Por que lo preguntas, Sakura? - contrarrestó Jiraiya

- Por que…

- ¿Te importa mi nieto? - dijo un tanto serio

- Bueno, si… es un gran amigo y…

- Me refiero a que si te importa como algo más que amigos - interrumpió el peliblanco, pero la Haruno se quedó callada…

¿Le importaba como algo más que amigos?

O0O0O0

- ¡Que es esto! - exclamó el rubio muy molesto al entrar a un establecimiento un tanto conocido.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Cap. 16 - Besos Robados**_

_¿Conti?… se que esta conti estuvo leve, pero eso no quita en lo que ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?, ¿Naruto se enojará con Hina? Y… ¿besos robados?, ¿de quien a quien?, ¿será nuevamente Sasuke hacia Hinata? ¿Aparecerá Sakura en escena? Si es así ¿Ella besará a…? ¿Alguien los verá?… O quizás Naruto no se aguante más y a Hinata… zaz! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas… por que la escritora es así? Jejejej xD _

_Bueno, pues… yo si quiero conti y eso que lo estoy escribiendo! Kukukuku *O*, espero que al igual que yo, ustedes también quieran ^^ ya que como sabrán sus reviews son los que me animan a continuarle! XD (se que muchas veces se los he dicho y quizás ya no confíen en mi -.-) pero les aseguro que esto tendrá conti más rápido de lo que creen! ^^ *Prometido xD Okis!, ya saben: _

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! **__En verdad me animan, los AMOOOOO!… y bueno, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó y si ven alguna falta de ortografía, es gratisss! Y saben mi lema?_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI… ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD (solo espero que si quieran que me regalen un review TT^TT si?)**_


	16. Besos Robados ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - fic**

- ¡Que es esto! - exclamó el rubio muy molesto al entrar a un establecimiento un tanto conocido.

**Cap. 16 . Besos robados**

- ¿Qué es que? - preguntó la ojiperla con demencia mientras se adentraba

- No entiendo que hacemos acá, señorita. ¡La verdad no lo entiendo! - dijo muy frustrado por lo que la Hyuga le hacía

- Ok. Uzumaki, vamos a utilizar un poquito la cabeza - dijo sarcástica - ¡Que es esto! - exclamó indignada por la cara de molestia que traía el rubio

- ¡Un club de box! ¿Qué va a ser? - respondió fastidiado

- ¡Ok!, ¿Y qué estamos haciendo en un club de box? - preguntó irónica - ¡Bien!, estamos haciendo lo siguiente: ¡Yo voy a estudiar Box! - exclamó muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡A practicar, querrá decir! - corrigió el rubio

- ¡Hay bueno "x" (equis)! - soltó fastidiada - ¡Lo que importa es que voy a boxear! - exclamó nuevamente feliz sin perder el ánimo

- ¡Para que!, ¡No entiendo para que! - dijo desesperado por aquella situación

- ¡Por que es súper buena práctica Uzumaki! - respondió la Hyuga - a ver, tú eres mi nuevo custodio… imagínate que ahora yo me pueda defender sola, ¿No estaría increíble?, ¡Imagínate que a unos tipos suuper malos que vengan con pistola en mano… bueno, espero que no suceda, pero si sí imagínate que yo pueda noqueados! ¡Y que en vez de defenderme, yo pueda defenderte! ¡¿No estaría increíble? - exclamó con gran entusiasmo en lo que decía, mientras el rubio se tocaba la frente al no saber si creerle o no - Además, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Sasuke?

- No. - Contestó inmediatamente para no ser descubierto

- ¡Bueno, pues lo hubieras visto! Le dí muy duro en sus partes bajas - comentó muy feliz - Ahora imagina que no solo le pudiera hacer eso, ¡Sino que también lo pueda agarrar como trapo viejo! - exclamó divertida - pero bueno, eso no es lo malo, lo malo esque voy a tener que cambiar todo mi guardarropas, ¡A moda sport! ¿No?, debo de confesarte que no soy fan de la moda sport, pero bueno X. (equis) - concluyó la Hyuga esperando que el rubio se tragara todo su cuento.

- ¡Así que box! - más que pregunta, el ojiazul estaba molesto

- ¡Box!, ¿No es increíble? - repitió muy irónica - ¡Bueno!, ya hasta contraté a Maito Guy - dijo señalando a un tipo de cejas crespadas que vestía completamente de verde - ¿Ves?, el raro que se encuentra allá y que me va a dar mi primera clase de box. ¡Hola! - saludó desde donde estaba a lo que Guy correspondió - jeje ¿Qué te parece?

- Esperaba cualquier cosa de usted… pero esto no. - respondió decepcionado - realmente…

- ¡Esque soy una mujer impredecible! - interrumpió alegre mientras que Guy se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Uzumaki! - exclamó palmeándole la espalda al rubio - ¡Es un honor tener aquí al aprendiz de mi enemigo numero uno! - dijo muy feliz con su típica sonrisa

- Guy… ¿Cómo le va? - se limitó a saludar el rubio.

- ¡Ah muy bien muchacho, muy bien!, Se ve que la llama de la juventud aún arde en ti ¿Eh? ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

- Bien, bien trabajando. - sonrió forzadamente

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó la ojiperla muy interesada

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Cómo no conocer al mejor boxeador del mundo?, pero oiga señorita ¿Cómo quiere que yo la entrene, si está tan cerca del numero uno?

- jajaja esque es un aguafiestas - respondió sonriente ante un Naruto muy serio.

.

.

Estar ahí le llenó el alma de nostalgia, pensar en algo que fue y que perdió, solo hacía que se arrepintiera una y otra vez. ¿Por qué Shion tenía que morir? ¿Por qué dejar a su hijo sin su mamá?, sinó fuera por él… sinó fuera por ese maldito campeonato… Bien pudo rendirse, bien pudo elegir otra profesión. ¿Por qué el box? ¿Por qué ese maldito deporte que le quitó a su mujer y dejó a su hijo al borde de la muerte? ¿Por qué?.

Hinata notó la tristeza del rubio, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, pero se lo había prometido a Minato. ¡Minato, su hijo, aquel pequeñín que soñaba con ver boxear a su padre!, era una promesa y no podía defraudarlo. Dio el primer golpe al costal, nada fuerte para su gusto pero si para su brazo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ejercer esa cierta presión que requería el box.

El rubio tomó nota del primer golpe de la ojiperla, su cara antes del golpear el costal mostraba determinación y coraje para lo que iba a hacer pero tan pronto como dio el primer golpe su cara cambió a un semblante de dolor… era una cría para ello y no pudo evitar reírse dentro de sí, Hinata Hyuga era un caso perdido. Jamás sabría boxear y menos con Guy que no solo le estaba enseñando a ella, sino a otras personas… un principiante como ella debería de tener a un instructor cerca, que le esté apoyando y diciendo como… o al menos eso había aprendido durante su carrera.

- ¡Diablos! - exclamó la ojiperla frustrada.

Si… le iba a resultar muy difícil aprender a boxear.

Entre golpes leves que le daba al costal y risas divertidas y graciosas por parte del rubio al verla tan frustrada golpeando el costal sin que este se moviera algún centímetro, se fueron pasando las minutos. Guy, quien se había acercado a la Hyuga con tal de ayudarla, tomó el costal tras de sí para que no se regresara al ser golpeado con más intensidad como había aconsejado. Hinata seguía frustrándose cada vez más por las risas del rubio y tan molesta estaba que soltó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas directo al costal… o eso creyó hacer.

- ¡AUCH! - Se escuchó un quejido muy fuerte.

- ¡HAY PERDÓN, PERDÓN NO LO VI! - tras unos gritos que pedían perdón.

- JAJAJA - seguida de una carcajada estruendosa.

- ¿S-Sabe que? - dijo Guy muy adolorido mientras se sobaba el ojo izquierdo - siga practicando usted sola ¿No?, mientras me voy a poner unos hielitos…

- jajaja…

- Ok, ok. Perdón… - despidió preocupada.

- jajaja…

- Si, si no te preocupes… - decía Guy yéndose de ahí - ahora entiendo porqué Kakashi lleva esa máscara en el rostro… seguramente es contra los golpes… - murmuraba hacia sus adentros.

- jajaja….

- ¡Cállate Uzumaki esto es por tu culpa, deberías de tenerme un poco de compasión! - regañó molesta

- jajaja... como usted diga… señorita - se limitó a responder el rubio ocultando su risa

- ¡Jump! - Hinata se volteó indignada con el ojiazul por su comportamiento

- A ver… le voy a enseñar - dijo acercándose a ella - en primera, no es así como se agarra el guante. - explicó al ponerse detrás de ella - cuando está pegando, está quebrando la muñeca y si lo hace así, se va a lastimar - la tomó de la mano y se la puse firme - ¿Ok?

- Ok. - contestó interesada en ello, pero por dentro estaba feliz por que él le estaba enseñando

- Mire como lo hago - dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea frente al costal - es uno, dos… y tres - primero dio dos golpes leves con la mano izquierda para después rematar con el tres con la derecha. - ¿Entendió?

- Más o menos - se hizo la desentendida.

- Ummm… - soltó el rubio y pronto se puso detrás ella nuevamente, le tomó ambas manos y repitió los movimientos - uno, dos… ¡Y tres! - dio de lleno en el costal con sus manos.

- ¡Bien, creo que ya entendí! - dijo la ojiperla muy alegre - es uno, dos… ¡Y tres! - soltó haciendo un golpe exacto al costal

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó el rubio muy emocionado - ¡Otra vez!

- ¡Bien!, uno, dos… ¡Y tres!

- ¡Otra!

- Uno, dos… ¡Y tres!

- ¡Una más!

- Uno, dos… ¡Y tres!

- ¡No se rinda!

- Uno, dos… ¡Y tres!

- ¡Muy bien! - dijo sonriente y la Hyuga paró derrepente lo que hacía, ya que veía al rubio muy motivado

- Uzumaki… - llamó la ojiperla jadeante- ¿Por qué no me enseñas? - preguntó sonriente.

-O-O-O-O-

- ¡No, no y no! - dijo adentrándose en aquel edificio

- ¡Por favor! - pidió siguiéndolo

- ¡No!, ¡Ya le he dicho que no y no! - repitió el rubio exasperado mientras presionaba el botón del elevador

- ¡Por favor Uzumaki, es lo único que te pido! - exclamó suplicante y el elevador se abrió

- ¡No señorita!, ya se lo he dicho de mil maneras, ¿Qué no entiende lo que es no?…

La gente que subía al elevador y luego se bajaban en un piso próximo, no podía evitar escuchar las súplicas que le hacía la ojiperla a su custodio. Naruto estaba firme en su decisión y Hinata ya se había enojado. En el último piso, el elevador se abrió dejando ver a una ojiperla con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados y a un rubio negando con la cabeza.

- Usted no se puede ofender conmigo - comentó el rubio siguiendo a la ojiperla - ¡Prometí no volver al boxeo! ¡Entienda, no puedo, no quiero, no debo! - Exclamaba desesperado, pero la ojiperla seguía sin hacerle el mayor caso a su decisión mientras miraba para todos lados como si no lo escuchara - ¡Entiéndame por favor!

- ¡Señorita Hyuga! - llamó su secretaria mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, interrumpiendo para suerte de la ojiperla, aquella plática

- Dime Fuuka - El rubio suspiró, era inútil hablar con ella.

- Los productores la están esperando en la sala de juntas, quieren que les diga la propuesta para el nuevo comercial para poner en marcha el proyecto - respondió sonriente.

- Ok. - Contestó la ojiperla y tan pronto como pudo miró al rubio - Y tú Uzumaki, acompáñame - Exigió dirigiéndose hacia la sala de juntas sin decir más.

- ¿Por favor? - pidió el rubio en una manera sarcástica

- ¡Por favor, nada! - contradijo la Hyuga muy enojada.

El rubio sonrió hacia sus adentros, se preguntaba quien aguantaría más aquel enojo, ¿Él o ella?, realmente deseaba descubrirlo, pues ella necesitaba de él, y él… quizás él fuera el quien diera su brazo a torcer... meneó la cabeza con tal de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, era absurdo pensar así.

Hinata entró a la sala de juntas y todos los presentes le hicieron una reverencia al entrar.

-O-O-O-O-

A las puertas del edificio Hyuga, se adentraban dos hombres muy elegantes. El primero era el dueño de la Cervecera Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga acompañado del que sería su yerno, Sasuke Uchiha. Hablaban sin darse cuenta quién los escuchara, lo único importante para ellos era aquella plática que los tenía en un gran misterio.

- Así es Hiashi-sama, eso fue lo que me dijo la sirvienta - aseguraba muy intranquilo el azabache mientras el ojiperla presionaba el botón del elevador para que se abriera.

- ¡Extraño! - Soltó el Hyuga al mismo tiempo que el elevador se abría ante ellos para dejarlos entrar.

- No entiendo el motivo por el cual Hinata tuviera que salir tan temprano - comentó una vez más el moreno.

- Hinata no es de levantarse temprano - dijo Hiashi dejando varado en el aire las suposiciones por las cuales Hinata Hyuga no había seguido su rutina diaria.

Durante el trayecto ninguno comentó más, solo estaban sumergidos entre sus propias suposiciones, hasta que el elevador se abrió dejando ver el último piso.

- ¡Bien!, tendré que averiguar que fue lo que pasó - dijo derrepente el Hyuga, haciendo asentir con la cabeza al azabache pues eso era lo único que le intrigaba en esos momentos. Tan pronto vió a la secretaria de su hija asomándose por la sala de juntas, no dudó en cuestionarla.

- ¡Fuuka! - llamó autoritario el Hyuga

- Dígame Hiashi-sama - Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja

- Mi hija, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- En la sala de juntas, Hiashi-sama - respondió titubeante - ella… ella está dando los últimos detalles para el nuevo comercial de la cerveza Hyuga

- ¿Dando los últimos detalles? - intervino muy curioso el azabache

- A-Así es, Uchiha-san - respondió nerviosa mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

- Bien - sonrió el Uchiha coquetamente, pues bien sabía que aún no perdía su encanto con las mujeres - ¿Entramos, Hiashi-sama?

- Por supuesto, quiero ver como lo hace mi Hime - dijo muy gustoso el Hyuga.

-O-O-O-O-

- … entonces… - Hinata paró lo que decía al ver que el azabache se adentraba a la sala de juntas junto con su padre, frunció el ceño y su enojo rebasó los límites de su cordura ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso estaba ahí para reírse de ella por si lo hacía mal? ¿O acaso quería medir hasta donde podía llegar la ojiperla para crear un perfecto comercial que le daría el triunfo a su cervecera ante las demás? - ¡Bien! - prefirió ignorarlo y pronto su mirada se posó ante el sujeto que tenía al lado, que era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki y como si de un relámpago se tratase, pronto una idea se le atravesó por la mente. - Como les iba diciendo… - golpeó la mesa y rápidamente se puso de pie - …tienen que contratar para la campaña a un hombre perfecto, a un hombre… como este - señaló al rubio para sorpresa del mismo y Hinata sonrió al obtener su atención - ¿No? - le dijo a los presentes mientras se acercaba a él - así de… ¡Hermoso! ¡Guapo! - el rubio puso sus ojos como platos y Sasuke frunció su ceño - ¿No? - volvió a preguntar a los presentes - y a una chica igual de hermosa, guapísima… - tomó del brazo al rubio y siguió - ¡Una princesa! ¿Saben como quien? - cuestionó interesadamente - ¡Una chica tan linda como yo! - enfatizó lo último al señalarse y sonreír con sorna - y que juntos hagan una muy buena química como nosotros dos. ¡Pero sobre todo que se vean enamorados! - el rubio la miró incrédulo por lo que decía y ella siguió con _esa_ sonrisa - ¡Obvio!, después de que hallan probado nuestra cerveza que es irresistiblemente… ¡Dark! - jaló al rubio con una mano y la trajo hacia ella para sorpresa de él, quedándose así a pocos centímetros el uno del otro - Y finalizarán con un beso apasionado. - declaró.

No dejó que el rubio reaccionara y tan pronto como pudo le plató un beso sobre los labios.

El rubio quiso apartarse de ella, pero la ojiperla lo obligó a no separarse, teniendo como ayuda a su mano derecha que hacía opresión en la nuca del rubio mientras la otra lo jalaba aún más de la camisa. Naruto no sabía que hacer. Bien era cierto que Hinata le atraía desde hacía unos días en adelante pero…

¡Hinata Hyuga lo estaba besando enfrente de todos los presentes!

Sus sentidos murieron.

Fue cuando se escuchó la puerta de la sala azotarse con tremenda fuerza y por fin Hinata aflojó el agarre. El rubio se separó rápidamente de ella buscando alguna explicación, pero Hinata le quitó la mirada para ver hacia donde estaba la puerta.

Sonrió triunfante, Sasuke y su padre habían salido de aquella sala. ¿Enojados?, quizás.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó una vez más para llamar la atención de los productores que se percataron de todo y les sonrió - ¿Se fijaron? - preguntó derrepente. El rubio aún no entendía que le había pasado a la ojiperla para ir hasta él y besarlo, pues bien sus sentidos se habían apagado hasta que aquel beso inesperado terminó… ¿Acaso lo estaba usando para algún acto maquiavélico? - ¡Pasión, intensidad señores! - se respondió ella misma - Esto fue pasión - aseguró señalándose ella misma y el rubio.

Naruto escuchaba lo que decía más sin embargo estaba absorto preguntándose a que carajos conducía todo aquello. Sin duda, Hinata Hyuga le tendría que dar una muy buena explicación sobre aquel beso robado, y no era por que no le hubiera gustado, sino que minutos antes ella estaba enojada con él. Además… el que ella se abalanzara a besarlo era algo raro… muy raro. Y tenía que pedirle una explicación a como diera lugar.

- Bien señores, esto es lo que quiero - enfatizó y pronto tomó sus cosas - pueden retirarse. - dijo caminado hacia la puerta sin voltear a ver al rubio.

- Señorita Hyuga - llamó el rubio saliendo tras de ella.

- Ahora no Uzumaki - respondió abriendo la puerta de la sala, pues aún seguía muy enojada con él.

- Quiero que…

- ¡Qué fue eso Hinata! - Su frase quedó en el aire, Hiashi Hyuga estaba muy enojado abordando a su hija en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué fue que? - preguntó con demencia.

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! - contraatacó su padre - ¡¿Sabias que Sasuke salió muy enojado por lo que hiciste? - enojado era poco… furioso… quizás.

- ¡_Bingo_! - pensó el rubio al escucharlo hablar, todo se debía a Sasuke Uchiha, así que él había sido utilizado solo para darle celos a alguien más. No sabía que dolía más, el ser utilizado por ella o el haberse enamorado de una chica como _ella._ Sonrió hacia sus adentros tristemente esperando darse consuelo a sí mismo y fue ahí cuando se fue, debía de dejarlos solos y pensar en qué haría para cobrárselas…

La simple mención de ese nombre, hizo que a Hinata se le hirviera la sangre, pero pronto recordó que Naruto la había seguido para pedirle alguna explicación. Volteo hacia atrás y solo vió su espalda mientras se alejaba.

Por alguna extraña razón quería llamarlo, pero su padre no dejaba de hablar y su mente se bloqueaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin saber que hacer.

-O-O-O-O-

- Abuelito… - Llamó el pequeño rubio mientras le cambiaba de canal a la televisión con el control remoto

- ¿Um? - Jiraiya no apartó la vista de su lectura

- Sakura-chan… ¿Sakura-chan será mi nueva mamá? - El peliblanco volteó desconcertado ante su pregunta pero parecía que Minato estaba absorto viendo en algún punto indefinido de la televisión

- ¿Por que lo dices? - se le ocurrió preguntar

- Nose… - Respondió mientras volvía a su faena de cambiar de canal. Jiraiya volvió a su lectura sin quererle prestar la mayor importancia al asunto. - ¡Quiero que Hina-chan sea mi mamá-ttebayo! - gritó fuertemente, asustando al peliblanco por la loquera tan repentina que le deba a su bisnieto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, Jiraiya suspiró.

- Minato… debes de entender que tu no puedes elegir con quien se case tu padre - dijo -_ aunque él también quiera y ella no… -_ se dijo así mismo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. - interrumpió antes de que el ojiazul le diera sus razones por las cuales si debería de hacerlo - si tu padre elije a Sakura y ella le corresponde…

- ¡Pero tu me dijiste que Sakura-chan no era buena opción! - contraatacó poniendo a Jiraiya con los ojos como platos

- ¡¿Qué?, ¡Cuando te dije eso! - dijo exaltado

- Cuando me dijiste que le buscara a mi padre una novia como las de tus revistas - respondió tranquilamente Minato - ¡Con pechos!

- Y lindas - a completó pervertidamente el mismo Jiraiya mientras una línea de sangre se asomaba por debajo del orificio de su nariz.

-O-O-O-O-

Bajó a la recepción rápidamente, quería estar lo más alejado de ella para pensar y poner en claro sus emociones. Le dolía saber que fue utilizado y en alguna parte de su orgulloso corazón deseó vengarse, solo debía de buscar y encontrar la manera adecuada para hacerlo porque ‹‹"Nena, no sabes lo que has hecho"››

El ir y venir de las personas solo daban pauta a su desesperación… ¡¿Qué rayos haría para vengarse y advertirle con la misma de que con Naruto Uzumaki no se jugaba?. Tenía que descubrirlo. En cierta forma sabía que dentro de sí, Hinata Hyuga había encendido aquella mecha de la ironía del amor y que tarde o temprano, aquella insignificante mecha se convertiría en una antorcha que bien se consumiría o que lo quemaría por dentro…

-O-O-O-O-

Las horas se fueron haciendo cada vez más largas, aún no había hablado con su guardaespaldas para darle una explicación y el simple recuerdo de lo que había hecho la estaba atormentando. ¡Como pudo ocurrírsele besarlo enfrente de todos! ¡Oh Dios, hasta la pena la estaba matando!, y cada vez que se acordaba de eso no podía evitar que un cierto cosquilleo en el estomago apareciera mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

Era evidente de que Naruto Uzumaki representaba a aquella persona fuerte, seria, carismática, hasta tierna… ¡Y ni hablar de su aspecto físico!.

¡Pero ella era Hinata Hyuga!, y él no la podía opacar con tanta belleza. Hinata dejó lo que fuera que estaba haciendo - unos rayones en un blog de notas - y se separó de su escritorio.

No, ella no debía de tener vergüenza ante él y tampoco le debía una explicación… ¿Para qué?, él debía de estar alagado de que ella lo hubiera besado…¿No?, ¿Ella era el sueño de cualquiera… no?

-O-O-O-O-

- ¿Qué diabluras le estas enseñando a Minato, eh Jiraiya? - La rubia de ojos caramelo había llegado al departamento que compartía con su esposo, mismo donde su único nieto había vivido desde hacía unos días junto con su hijo.

- ¡Tsunade-obachan! - Minato se paró rápidamente de aquel sillón en donde minutos antes estaba hablando con el peliblanco y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos me dices obachan? - Con un tic de enojo Tsunade de recibió al pequeño rubio con un coscorrón en la cabeza

- ¡AUCH! - exclamó el pequeño sobándose el golpe a lo cual Jiraiya solo rió por aquel acto tan "conmovedor" de su querida esposa.

- ¡¿Y tu de que demonios te ríes Jiraiya?

- jajaja… vale, vale me dejo de reír - decía el peliblanco mientras se controlaba - ¡Oh vamos Tsunade!, no te comportes así con el pequeño. Mira que te extrañó. - decía al acercarse a los dos rubios.

- ¡Si como no! - bufó la rubia

- ¡Es enserio-ttebayo! - se quejó Minato inflando sus mejillas

- ¡Bien te creo, ven acá! - dijo extendiéndole los brazos a lo cual Minato no se negó y la abrazó con todo su cariño.

- ¡Te extrañé!

- ¡Y yo a ti!

- ¡Que facilote eres Minato! ¬¬ - murmuró Jiraiya.

-O-O-O-O-

- _Entonces… _- Volvió a suspirar tras la llamada de su hermanastro

- Dejaré a Hinata por la paz… creo que será lo correcto…

- _Haces bien, por que supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que no es tan fácil como lo esperabas _- dijo el pelinegro

- ¡Ni que lo digas! - Exclamó cansado - Hinata es muy orgullosa.

- _¡Vamos Sasuke!, ¿Qué chica querrá perdonar tan fácilmente un engaño?_

- Una vez más te digo que yo no la engañé - replicó - Simplemente quise darme un tiempo… no es mi culpa que en ese tiempo halla conocido a Sakura.

- _De la cual te enamoraste. _- A completó el otro pelinegro.

- No te lo niego - Suspiró - Pero Sakura no tiene lo que Hinata si…

- _Dinero._

- Exacto.

Tras aquella afirmación tanto Sasuke como Sai se quedaron callados sin que ninguno volviera a tomar la palabra. Sasuke vió tras su ventana y miró todo el imperio que estaba sobre sus pies… La cervecera Hyuga.

- _Entonces… _- La voz de Sai lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Nose - respondió - Creí que sería fácil tenerla otra vez comiendo de mi mano pero… desde que se apareció Uzumaki…

- _Todo te ha sido difícil_. - volvió a interrumpir el pelinegro - _Nose Sasuke, pero recuerda lo que a dicho Fugaku_

- ¡Lo se, lo tengo presente!, pero… ya estoy cansado, solo quiero ser libre, divertirme, salir con Sakura…

- _Serás desheredado. _- interrumpió

Sasuke quedó en silencio tras aquel recordatorio de su hermanastro, era cierto, su padre ya se lo había advertido y no solo a él sino también a su hermano mayor así como a Sai.

- ¡Hmp!, creo que se me había olvidado - dijo irónico

- _Lo siento._

- No tienes por que - contestó el azabache - Tienes suerte de que Ino Yamanaka sea tu novia - dijo en un afán de quererse dar ánimos - y que ella sea la mejor amiga de Hinata - sonrió ante lo dicho.

- _¿Me estas diciendo que solo por ser mi hermanastro Ino te va a ayudar?_

- Algo así. - otro silencio se acumuló en aquella conversación, cada quien absorto en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se escuchó otro suspiro cansado

- _Entonces… _- volvió a decir por quinta vez el pelinegro.

- Hinata volverá a ser mía… y también su dinero. - terminó por decir y pronto colgó su teléfono celular.

-O-O-O-O-

Se estaba riendo, la situación de su custodiada solo le daba más gracia de lo normal, pero ella no le había tomado importancia a su llegada pues estaba -acaloradamente- enojada con aquellos ineptos que no sabía como hacer su trabajo… y entonces una farol de ideas se atravesaron dentro de sus pensamientos.

Si… era la mejor opción de vengarse y al mismo tiempo darle una lección a la niña-hago todo lo que me plazca por que así lo quiero-

- ¡Harg!, siento que estoy siendo muy súper clara con ustedes - se quejaba una vez más la Hyuga ante los productores, los cuales la habían parado en su trayectoria antes de que ella saliera del edificio Hyuga - ¡O sea, pasión! ¿Qué entienden ustedes por esto? - preguntó pero los productores no contestaron - ¡Ash, por que ponen esa cara!, como si nó supieran de lo que hablara - se quejó nuevamente

- Lo siento señorita - habló uno de ellos - pero… por más que nos diga como… no entendemos como debe de quedar este comercial.

- Haber señores - habló el rubio, quien llegaba detrás de la ojiperla, sorprendiendo a la misma por su repentino aparecimiento - permiso - le dijo a la ojiperla y se puso a su igual para sorpresa de ella, pues él era quien tomaba la palabra - cuando la señorita habla de pasión, es lógico que no se entienda, ¿O alguno le entendió a su explicación? - Hinata enarcó una ceja irónicamente ante lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Perdón? - sarcásticamente dijo la Hyuga por el comportamiento del rubio

- ¿Usted quiere pasión? - dijo el ojiazul al momento en que se le acercaba peligrosamente. Hinata quedó desconcertada ante lo dicho - ¿quiere que le muestre pasión? - murmuró roncamente para sorpresa de la ojiperla.

Y sin decir otra palabra, Naruto la tomó de la cara y acercó sus labios a los suyos… ¡Había encontrado la lección correcta para enseñarle a Hinata Hyuga que con él nadie se metía, y menos para utilizarlo!

Hinata sintió su cuerpo flaquear, sus rodillas temblaron y sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo vivo, Naruto no solo la estaba besando, sino que también lo hacía de una forma más que perfecta para la definición de pasión.

Sus labios se entreabrieron a consecuencia del pronto deseo de profundizar más aquel beso perfecto; la lengua del rubio pronto empezó a hurgar dentro de su boca, tocando sus labios lentamente de una forma exquisita, incitándola a continuar y olvidarse de quienes los estaban viendo. Y justo cuando se decidió a corresponderle con mayor intensidad el rubio se separó rápidamente, dejándola noqueada.

- Y bien señores… ¿Lo entendieron? - sus mejillas ardían… ¡¿Cómo rayos se había atrevido? - ¿Entendieron?… eso es pasión - dijo con cierta falta de aire y luego miró nuevamente a la ojiperla - ¿No es así señorita?

- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, si… si eso… si… yo… - en un momento Hinata se encontró sin palabras ante el enigma de aquellos ojos azules y luego sonrió a los productores que estaban esperando a que ella dijera algo más - eso… ¡Puft!, de eso estaba hablando, eso es lo que quiero, quiero pasión y… un modelo que bese igual que él… si… bueno… eso es todo, ya se pueden retirar.

Tal cual lo dijo los productores solo asintieron y se escuchó un "gracias" por parte de algunos hacia el rubio. Después de que ellos salieron la Hyuga volteó a ver al rubio con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo antes de que ella dijera algo y empezó a caminar

- E-Espere Uzumaki - llamó la Hyuga - ¡Espere le he dicho! - dijo, más sin embargo el rubio no obedeció - ¡Es una orden! - exclamó furiosa pero ni aún así se detuvo.

Indignada y sorprendida a la misma vez lo siguió, hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa.

- Necesito una explicación - dijo derrepente sin que él parara su caminar - ¡Y la necesito ahora! - exclamó fuertemente haciendo ecos por el lugar.

- ¿Qué quiere que le explique? - el rubio se detuvo pero sin voltear.

- ¡Eso! - dijo enojada

- ¿Qué? - respondió haciéndose el que no sabía de lo que le hablaban.

- ¡Me besaste! - exclamó firmemente

- ¿Y? - el rubio volteó a verla sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro

- ¿Y? - repitió furiosa - ¡Me besaste! ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - recriminó poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura.

- ¿Y usted que me hizo? ¿Acaso no me beso primero? - retó un poco indignado por la actitud de la Hyuga.

- B-Bueno yo… pero… ¡Es diferente! - se escuso rápidamente al no encontrase explicaciones.

- ¿Diferente? - preguntó con ironía - ¿En qué sentido?

- Pues… - Hinata no encontraba que decirle al rubio, más sin embargo se acordó de una cierta diferencia entre ellos - ¡En el sentido de que yo te pago! - Dijo astutamente

- ¿Perrrrrdón? - preguntó irritado por lo que había escuchado

- Si, yo te pago y tu haces todo lo que yo te diga.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver.

- ¡Oh claro que si, yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana!

- ¡Error, yo trabajo para usted más no puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca, no soy un objeto y mucho menos un juguete!

- ¡Claro que si, ya te dije que yo te pago y si quiero besarte te beso! ¡Pero tu no puedes venir hacia mí y hacerlo! Tú solo eres un…

- ¡Se lo que soy! - intervino muy molesto - ¡Pero sobre todo soy humano y tengo los mismo derechos y necesidades que cualquiera!

- ¡Ja! - bufó sarcástica - serás humano, pero no se te olvide que trabajas para mi y por lo tanto no debes de faltarme el respeto.

- ¿Y usted no me lo faltó?, No se le olvide que usted me besó primero

- ¡Yo te pago!

- ¡Eso no le dá ningún derecho! - reclamó - ¡Además si yo la quiero besar la beso y punto!

- ¡Si me besas solo será por que yo así lo quiero! - contraatacó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

- ¡Ah! ¿Quiere comprobar como si lo hago sin su consentimiento? - preguntó encolerizado

- ¡Atrévete y verás! - desafió furiosa

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápidamente a la ojiperla y la tomó por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo bruscamente. Hinata calló un gemido de sorpresa y nerviosismo… jamás imaginó estar en aquella situación… solo quería unas disculpas del rubio y quizás, humillarlo un poquito… ¿Pero volver aprobar aquellos labios expertos, deseosos y seductores sin su consentimiento?… tembló por aquella idea, no… no llegó a imaginárselo. Hinata miró sus labios hechizada sin saber que decir, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín de solo pensar en ello y él impulsivamente se acercó aún más a ella.

- ¿Quiere comprobar como si me atrevo?

• • • •

_Continuará_

_Jejeje ¡Ha que no soy mala! ¿Me regalan un review? _

_Waaaaaa se atreverá o saldrá como gallina jajajajajaja yo si se, ustedes saben? XD_

_En fin!, ¡__**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, saben que sin ellos no soy nada y este fic tampoco!**__ los quiero en verdad! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, no quiero prometer nada pero yo SE que si lo haré con más regularidad! ^w^ solo ténganme un poquititito de paciencia (?) -.- je xD_

_Ok. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis y no digan que es poco porque no lo es -.- y ya saben:_

_**Si NO quieren conti entonces NO dejen reviews (espero que si quieran y me dejen sus lindos comentarios) ^w^**_

_**LQM Sayooo**_


	17. Te olvidaré ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas - Fic**

- ¿Quiere comprobar como si me atrevo? - susurró sensualmente justo a pocos centímetros de sus labios

**Cap. 17. Te olvidaré**

El rubio sintió el leve temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos, entonces sonrió con sorna. Eso podía significar dos cosas, que estuviera asustada por lo que él pudiera hacerle… o que ella pudiera sentir algo por él. En segundos descartó lo último, pero aún así sonreía.

- ¿Sabe? - habló despacio atrayendo la atención de Hinata hacia sus labios - ya no me da la gana besarla. - declaró astutamente y entonces la soltó bruscamente.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para la Hyuga, quien rápidamente sintió sus mejillas arder y un sofocante calor la recorrió entera. ¡Estaba indignada! ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel tipo a tratarla así?, más bien, ¡¿Quién rayos se creía que era?. No lo soportó más y antes de que él se volteara para irse al auto y que ella se quedara solo como vil tonta, se le ocurrió hacer lo inimaginable.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! - gritó soltándole una tremenda cachetada sobre la mejilla izquierda.

Naruto quedó pasmado, jamás se esperó aquella reacción de Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata, enojada e indignada empezó a caminar dando grandes zancadas para sobrepasarlo; pero no logró dar más de tres pasos cuando sintió como él la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la jaló bruscamente una vez más hacia su cuerpo, logrando que ella respingara de miedo…

¡Al carajo con lo que pudiera pasar!

Naruto reaccionó a sus instintos, la tomó del rostro y furiosamente besó sus labios.

Todo fue tan rápido e inesperado para Hinata, quien solo sentía como aquellos labios inducían a los suyos para corresponderle. Segada por sus impulsos y el deseo de lo prohibido, enredó sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio y obligó a sus cuerpos a apretarse el uno contra el otro mientras una guerra de lenguas buscaban demostrar quién podía resistir más aquel desenfreno…

• •

- Entonces explícanos Minato. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente e importante que nos quieres decir? - preguntó curiosamente la abuela de aquel pequeño rubio mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá de aquella sala.

- Bueno… - se hizo el interesante al rodar sus ojos.

- Anda Minato, tu abuelo no muy paciente que digamos. - decía el peliblanco ganándose una mirada rabiosa de la rubia.

- ¡Bien-ttebayo! - gritó el pequeño - ¡Mi papi volverá a boxear! - exclamó haciendo que ambos adultos se sorprendieran por tal noticia, pues si bien era cierto, Naruto Uzumaki había jurado y perjurado que nunca volvería a boxear.

• •

Desde que había llegado a la mansión Sabaku-no, Temari no le había quitado el ojo a aquella revista, o más bien a la imagen que contenía dicha revista. Dio un sorbo más a su té tibio y por fin miró a quien tenía enfrente.

- Así que… Uzumaki trabaja para los Hyuga's. - más que pregunta, aquello sonó a una afirmación hecha con un poco de desdén en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡¿No lo sabías? - exclamó su rubia amiga, intrigada por la forma de actuar de la Sabaku-no. Temari miró seriamente a aquella rubia "molesta" y después de unos segundos para despabilarse, suspiró pesadamente.

- Ino, el hecho de que Uzumaki trabajara en una de las más famosas cadenas hoteleras de mi familia, no quiere decir que yo esté al corriente de su vida… ¿O sí? - lo último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, pero la rubia ojiazul no lo captó.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? - preguntó la ojiazul.

- ¿Quién dice que me interesa? - contrarrestó la rubia un poco molesta.

- Por favor Temari, no te hagas. Se te nota. - afirmó Ino. - Si no fuera tu amiga diría que estás celosa de Hinata.

- Jajaja… - Temari perdió su "clase" y se carcajeó delante de Ino, quien no sabía que le pasaba a su amiga, pues ciertamente Temari era muy predecible e Ino jamás fallaba en crear una conjetura.

• •

- Minato… verás… - la primera en hablar fue Tsunade, quien se veía perturbada por aquella situación – cariño… nose quien te haya dicho tal mentira pero créeme, tu papá nunca volverá a boxear. – afirmó. – además…

- Tsunade, basta. – pidió el peliblanco, interrumpiendo lo que la rubia estaba a punto de decir.

- ¡Es mentira! – exclamó Minato y pronto sus ojos se aguaron. - ¡Es mentira! – Volvió a repetir con la voz quebrada - ¡Hinata-chan jamás me mentiría! ¡Ella me lo juró!

- ¿Hinata? – preguntó muy molesta la rubia.

- Hinata Hyuga. – afirmó Jiraiya.

- ¡Hyuga! – Exclamó la rubia - ¡¿Acaso esa niñita mimada te llenó la cabeza de estupideces? – exclamó furiosamente, perdiendo los estribos ante su pequeño nieto, quien empezó a llorar.

- Hinata-chan… - balbuceó el pequeño rubio – Hinata-chan no…

- ¡Basta de Hinata-chan esto, Hinata-chan lo otro!, ¡Estoy harta que esta riquilla se esté metiendo en los asuntos de esta familia! – estalló en un arranque de ira.

- Tsunade…

- Y tú… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? – Le gritó a Jiraiya – Por tu culpa Minato y Naruto cada vez se están alejando de esta familia. – enfatizó. Jiraiya quiso responder pero…

- ¡Tu no conoces a Hinata-chan! – exclamó el pequeño rubio. – ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Ella cumplirá con su palabra! – gritó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de su tierno rostro.

Tsunade se encontró sin palabras y Jiraiya quedó sorprendido… ¿Cuánto era la amistad que aquella chica y su pequeño nieto se profesaban?, ¿Acaso Hinata podría cumplir con lo prometido?, y si nó… Minato podría sufrir su primera decepción en esta vida. Entonces reflexionando con lo ocurrido lo llevó a cuestionarse ¿Y si lo mejor sería alejar a Minato de ella?... antes de buscarle una respuesta a su última pregunta, vió como el pequeño rubio salía corriendo hacia su habitación para después encerrase en ella. Pronto unos sollozos se hicieron audibles… Minato sufría por aquel arranque de cólera que había tenido su rubia esposa… ¿Cómo decirle que últimamente su abuela Tsunade andaba menopáusica?

• •

Hinata se alejó del rubio lentamente, saboreando aún su sabor de mentol dentro de su boca. Su mirada a-perlada estaba puesta sobre sus labios entreabiertos, incitándola a continuar, a seguir sin que fueran interrumpidos, entonces lo vio venir…

Deseando poder probar más aquellos labios dulces, el rubio se fue acercando a ella, despacio, lentamente… podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, su rico aroma impregnaba sus sentidos y fue entonces que sus labios se rozaron suavemente, delicadamente… no pudiendo contener más aquella seducción y excitación, volvió a besarla, volvió a llenarse de ella.

• •

- Temari… es de muy mal gusto el que dejes a tu mejor amiga con esta duda – comentó la rubia ojiazul mientras hacía un puchero infantil.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – respondió irónicamente la de ojos caramelo.

- ¡La verdad! – pidió la ojiazul.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Temari llenó fuertemente sus pulmones de aire.

- ¡Ok. Si! – respondió ante su curiosa amiga. – Si, si me gusta. ¿Contenta? – dijo un poco sofocada por aquel interrogatorio. Ino no dijo nada, solo se sorprendió por tal confesión. - ¡Pero no me veas así! – Pidió mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente - ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¡El tipo es condenadamente sexi!- exclamó con un aire de lujuria en cada una de sus palabras. Ino solo meneó la cabeza no creyendo lo escuchado.

- ¿Y ahora que harás?, Él ya no trabaja para tu familia y…

- ¡Mejor aún! – Interrumpió – Él ahora trabaja con nuestra queridísima amiga… se que si le pido algo a ella, Hinata jamás se negará, además… ¡No te lo tomes tan enserio!, él tipo solo está para un acostón… tres a lo máximo.

-¡Desgraciada! – Exclamó Ino divertida por tal declaración - ¡Pensé que en verdad te gustaba! – confesó.

- ¡Por favor Ino!, te falta más cerebro, ¿Sabes? Además, el tipo ya tiene un hijo… sabes que no me gustan los niños. – confirmó.

• •

- Será mejor que hables con él y que le disculpes. – dijo Jiraiya, quien tocaba el hombro de la rubia para reconfortarla.

- Le hablé muy duro… ¿Cierto? – dijo decepcionada de su propio comportamiento. Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

- Lo cierto esque le hiciste daño…

Tsunade empezó a llorar… no sabía qué diablos le pasaba pero el solo escuchar el nombre de Hinata Hyuga salir de la boca de su adorado pequeño, le embargaba el corazón de unos celos incontenibles.

- Tienes razón - se serenó – creo que debo de disculparme… a fin de cuentas, Minato no tiene la culpa de ser tan ingenuo.

• •

Hinata se separó bruscamente del rubio… ¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo!

El rubio se perturbó por unos instantes, hasta que la vió fruncir su ceño, dedicándole una mirada fulminante. Naruto lo supo, Hinata estaba a punto de recordarle de donde venía…

- ¡Por favor señorita, basta de juegos! – Exclamó primero antes de que ella lo hiciera - ¿Se puede meter al auto de una vez por todas? ¿O quiere quedarse aquí para que le enseñe lo que usted ignora?

Hinata iba a replicar, pero entonces el rubio pasó de ella y se dirigió al auto para abrirle la parte de atrás.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó altanero. Hinata por primera vez en su vida se encontraba sin palabras.

• •

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Hinata y su guardaespaldas aún no llegaban… ¡¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo juntos? Sasuke se desesperó por tal pensamiento y pronto comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala de la mansión Hyuga. Él no permitiría que un "don nadie" le robara lo que representaba Hinata Hyuga.

Después de vagar dentro de sus pensamientos, la escuchó. Altanera como siempre, peleando con lo que debía de ser su guardaespaldas.

- ¡Eres un…

- Hinata. – llamó Sasuke, acaparando la atención de la Hyuga.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres? – dijo desafiante.

- Te quiero a ti.

- Me retiro. Con permiso. – había dicho el rubio. Hinata lo vió alejarse y perderse tras la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Qué tanto ves? – dijo molesto el azabache.

- Que te importa, - respondió la Hyuga. El azabache suspiró fuertemente, sabía que si quería conquistar nuevamente a la Hyuga debía de ser más sutil.

- Hinata… quiero que me perdones – dijo quedamente, casi en un tono melancólico - quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado, sé que no he sido el mejor, y nunca pude ser lo que tu esperabas de mi – se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos – sé que te engañé y dije cosas horribles de ti – Hinata titubeó por unos instantes para callarlo, pero la acción del azabache la tomó de desprevenida ya que logró rozar su delicado rostro con su mano derecha para acariciarle - hoy quiero sincerarme contigo Hinata – dijo, llamando la atención de la Hyuga por tan melancólico tono que utilizaba para hablar con ella – Yo…

- ¡No te me acerques! – dijo agresiva al verlo venir, pues ciertamente esas palabras le habían llegado al alma, hasta casi hacerle olvidar el pasado, al punto de perdonarlo.

- Hinata… - Sasuke habló despacio, acercándose a ella para besarla – yo te amo… créeme.

- No se te ocurra besarme. - dijo una vez más, al intuir el intento del azabache. Pero sus rodillas temblaron… deseaba besarlo y eso no podía permitirlo, porque si lo hacía…

- ¿Por qué? – Susurró cerca de sus labios - ¿Te atreverías a volverme a hacer algo? – sonrió pícaramente.

- Atrévete y verás – dijo la ojiperla cediendo ante sus deseos… sus labios se rozaron y Hinata casi gimió por el error que estaba a punto de cometer.

- Tienes razón. – el azabache se separó de ella inesperadamente, dejándola aturdida. – Yo… no debería de forzarte a nada... debería de darte tiempo para que lo pienses y recapacites de que mis sentimientos son sinceros… perdóname Hinata, yo…

- ¡Arg!... ¡Eres patético! – dijo irónicamente burlándose de que él se volviera muy cursi.

- Mira Hinata te lo he repetido muchas veces, yo te amo. ¡Créelo! ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo entiendas?

- ¡Porque estoy harta de que me engañes! ¡Estoy harta de este patético juego! – Exclamó dolida - ¿Sabes qué Sasuke? – Preguntó llamando la atención del moreno – El peor error de mi vida fue enamorarme de ti. – confesó duramente callando lo que en verdad sentía por él. - ¿Y sabes otra cosa?, ¡juro que me voy a olvidar de ti porque me haces mucho daño!, ¡Me olvidaré de ti, entiendes!

Sasuke sintió pena por Hinata, en cierta forma le daba un poco de lástima el estarla engañando nuevamente, pero él sabía de antemano que aún con todo el engaño que él había protagonizado dentro de su noviazgo, ella aún lo seguía amando.

- No te creo. - afirmó el azabache – eso nunca lo podrás lograr, ¿Por qué sabes qué?, tú estás enamorada de mi y sé que me amas, aunque no lo quieras admitir.

Hinata se sintió desnuda ante él y una lágrima amarga recorrió su mejilla. Lo que Sasuke había dicho era cierto, ella aún lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de aferrase a otras cosas o negar lo que sentía… Hinata Hyuga aún seguía amando a Uchiha Sasuke, y eso le dolía, porque él lo sabía.

Entonces Sasuke subió las escaleras, dejándola sola en la sala, llorando su amarga situación.

- ¡¿Sabes qué Sasuke? – exclamó dolida, pero él no se detuvo, el azabache continuó subiendo las escaleras para dejarla hablando sola. - ¡Hoy te olvidaré Sasuke! ¡Hoy mismo te dejaré de amar! ¡Te olvidaré me oíste! – y aunque fueron patadas de ahogado lo que Hinata demostraba, ella pretendía que así fuese.

• •

Más calmada y después de tanto llorar, Hinata se encontraba dentro de su habitación, acostada sobre su cama… divagó por sus recuerdos, el momento en que había conocido a Sasuke, hasta su engaño. Recordó los bellos momentos que pasó junto a él y como era feliz con tal de tenerlo… amaba su forma de besarla y lo impulsivo que podía ser con ella… si ¿Para qué negarlo?, ella aún amaba a Sasuke, pero se había propuesto olvidarlo con tal de que ya no la lastimara más… fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado minutos antes de encontrarse a Sasuke en la sala de su mansión.

_- ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! – había exclamado la Hyuga dentro del auto en donde venía conduciendo su rubio guardaespaldas. - ¿Quién te has creído he?_

_- El quien la pondrá en su lugar de ahora en adelante. – respondió altanero tal cual ella lo hacía con él._

_- Imbecil. – dijo la Hyuga por lo bajo._

_El auto aparcó en la entrada de la mansión, se bajó primero el rubio y luego se dirigió a abrirle a su custodiada._

_- Listo. ¿Algo más que se le pueda ofrecer señorita? – preguntó divertido al verla salir del auto._

_- ¡¿Eres un tonto sabes?_

_- ¡Oh valla!, si no me lo dice no me doy cuenta, pero gracias. – Sonrió._

_-¡Arg!, ¡Te odio! – Dijo Hinata avanzando hacia la entrada.- No sé cómo pude besarme con alguien tan…_

_- No me vuelva a retar – desafió el rubio tomándola del brazo – porque le recuerdo que usted no me besó a mí, fui yo quien la besó. – Hinata lo desafió con la mirada y entonces preguntó_

_- ¿Ah sí?, y si es así… ¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

_- Porque quise. – dijo no tomándole importancia al asunto._

_- Esa no es una respuesta válida – contrarrestó la Hyuga burlándose de él._

_- No pregunte algo que no quiera saber. – respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta de la mansión._

_- Dímelo – desafió Hinata acorralándolo entre la puerta y su cuerpo._

_Naruto contestó sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_- Porque me gusta. – Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par no sabiendo que decir – pero no se sienta grande porque aunque usted es bella y me guste, no es mi tipo. Yo las prefiero más humildes. – dijo empujando la puerta para adentrarse. Hinata sintió algo en el pecho… ¡Naruto Uzumaki era un infeliz!_

_- ¡Eres un…_

_- Hinata…_

Hinata sonrió al recordar lo sucedido y entonces se decidió.

Armada de coraje, enojo y valor, se puso un camisón de seda color rojo, se miró al espejo y se pintó los labios de un sutil carmín. Se alborotó el pelo y puso pequeñas gotas de su perfume favorito en su cuello, pecho y abdomen.

Decidida y sin despertar a los que dormían pacíficamente dentro de la mansión Hyuga, salió de su cuarto cautelosamente, bajó despacio y poco a poco las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí tomó la puerta que estaba al lado y la abrió. Pronto recorrió un pequeño pasillo obscuro que daba lugar a otra pequeña sala dentro de aquella casa. Vió tres sillones, una mesita de centro y 6 puertas. Cada puerta pertenecía a cada habitación de los que trabajaban dentro de la mansión.

Primero visualizó la puerta de la habitación de Ten-ten, después la del cocinero y por último seguían las de los custodios. Se dirigió hacia la penúltima puerta ya que era la más grande y por obvias razones debía de pertenecer a alguien que se supone que estaba acompañado…

Abrió aquella puerta silenciosamente. A pasos decididos se dirigió hacia la cama… dentro de ella yacía alguien dormido absorto a sus planes. Hinata Hyuga llegó al pie de la cama y suspiró hondamente para darse más valor.

Los tirantes de su camisón los tiró hacia abajo, los cuales recorrieron lentamente sus hombros hasta que la fuerza gravitacional hizo que la seda se deslizara por su suave cuerpo, cayendo rápidamente a sus pies. Despacio gateó sobre la cama para llegar hacia él.

Las sabanas que tapaban al rubio se movieron para taparla también a ella.

El rubio dormía de lado cuando sintió como otro cuerpo se aferraba al suyo por detrás, sintió un beso posarse sobre su cuello haciéndolo estremecerse… un olor inconfundible llegó hacia su nariz y fue entonces que despertó de golpe. Volteándose para poder confirmar sus sospechas, la vió al lado de él.

- Estoy desnuda en tu cama. – confesó despacio la ojiperla, haciendo que le rubio se sorprendiera. – Y me muero de ganas porque me hagas el amor.

El rubio quedó de una pieza sin poder decir nada. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Simples palabras que lo habían cautivado, simples palabras que hicieron que él perdiera la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hinata aprovechó esa oportunidad en que el rubio no dijo nada para acercarse a él y posarse encima.

Sus labios hicieron un nuevo contacto, el rubio no entendía de a qué iba todo aquello y tampoco quería entender... Hinata besó sus labios y él ansiosamente le correspondió, sus manos se deslizaron por su nuca hasta recorrer hacia abajo… efectivamente ella yacía desnuda encima de él y sus hebras obscuras rozaban su rostro canela mientras sus bocas buscaban comerse a sí mismas… y sus pechos…

_- ¡Por Dios, se estaba excitando!_

_•_

*Continuará :3

•

_Etto… __**¿Quieren conti? ¡Pues dejen reviews!**__ Muajajajajaja~ xDDDD ¿Por cierto... Habrá lemon? O.ó¡Averígüenlo! xDDD_

_Ok. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, los quiero mucho! Perdonen la tardanza y esque fueron muchas cosas que tuve que hacer antes de que actualizara algo -.- Pido unas disculpas a los que esperaban esta conti antes de las 10 ._. Lo siento! Pero como les díje, el día no acaba sino hasta las 11:59 p.m. y pus aquí me tienen :) y bueno quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me brindan en FaceBook, en la web NH V.2 y en otros foros y por supuesto aquí también :D._

_Si esta conti no es lo que esperaban y si no llena sus expectativas también lo siento, se que fue mi culpa por dejarlos por tanto tiempo,además que no me dio tiempo de revisar DDDx y también por querer terminar de una buena vez por todas con esta conti T.T waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa __lo sientooo prometo ya no dejarlos! DDD; y les prometo que para la próxima conti será mejor! se los juro!__ Y bueno…Gracias entonces por todos los reviews C: __**Los amoo**__! __**Ustedes son lo máximo **_

_Y Bueno ya saben, los personajes son de mi buen sensei Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis :D y…_

_**SI **__**NO**__** QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES **__**NO**__** DEJEN REVIEWS**__ DDDD; (NOOO por favor! Déjenme unooo!, prometo actualizar seguidooo! DDD;y pamba sinó xDD) _


	18. Esperanza ƸӜƷ

**Si me besas. – Fic.**

Sus labios hicieron un nuevo contacto, el rubio no entendía de a qué iba todo aquello y tampoco quería entender... Hinata besó sus labios y él ansiosamente le correspondió, sus manos se deslizaron por su nuca hasta recorrer hacia abajo… efectivamente ella yacía desnuda encima de él y sus hebras obscuras rozaban su rostro canela mientras sus bocas buscaban comerse a sí mismas… y sus pechos…

¡Por Dios, se estaba excitando!

**Cap. 18 – Esperanza **

Hinata gimió excitada al sentir las fuertes manos del rubio sobre su piel. Naruto se estaba perdiendo en un mar de sensaciones exquisitas con la ojiperla encima de él… pero algo no estaba bien, de hecho nada estaba bien.

- Alto. – dijo el rubio separándola rápidamente de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la Hyûga suspirando todavía encima del rubio - ¿No te gusto? – preguntó confundida.

- Si que me gusta – se sinceró el rubio – Pero no puedo hablar así, si la tengo tan cerca – dijo un tanto nervioso.

- ¡Ha bueno no importa, no hablemos! – respondió Hinata con el afán de volverlo a besar.

- No, no, no, espere, espere, espere – el rubio reaccionó antes de que ella lograra su cometido y la alejó aún más – Así no.

- Haber cómo, no entiendo – dijo indignada la ojiperla – Acabas de decirme que te gusto, ¿No? Entonces por qué me rechazas – dijo sin obtener respuesta del rubio, ella exhaló un aire e hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¡O sea, me siento humillada! ¡¿Qué onda?! – dijo un alterada.

- Esa no es mi intención – respondió el rubio – de hecho me parece muy bonita… terriblemente bonita – confesó ante la confusión de la Hyûga – pero también es caprichosa y si esta noche estamos juntos, mañana se va a arrepentir…

- ¿Por qué crees que me vaya a arrepentir? – Preguntó muy calmada - De plano eres muy malo en la cama o ¿Cómo? – dijo juguetonamente, haciendo más amena aquella situación, el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- No, no soy malo – le siguió el juego muy sonriente pero luego su semblante cambió a uno tranquilo – Me gustaría podérselo demostrar… tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo – confesó haciendo a la ojiperla se sonrojara levemente, él le acarició la mejilla suavemente y suspiró – Si alguna vez pudiéramos estar juntos me gustaría porque… porque realmente así lo quiera, no por un capricho o para sacarse a Sasuke Uchiha de la cabeza. – sentenció muy serio. Ella bajó la cabeza dándole a entender que así era y él solo suspiró. – Bueno… iré por un té –dijo levantándose de aquella cama - Cámbiese por favor. – pidió antes de salir.

Hinata abrazó la almohada del rubio y suspiró, sus planes no habían salido como ella hubiese querido y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Naruto Uzumaki, ese imbécil había leído sus intenciones fácilmente, pero también era cierto lo que él decía…

• •

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina, había bajado de su cuarto para servirse un poco de jugo ya que aún no podía dormir, su mente solo giraba en torno a la Hyûga y en sus planes para volverla a enamorar… bufó por unos instantes y meneó la cabeza diciéndose "no" hacia sus adentros.

- _Hinata me ama, esa tonta aún sigue enamorada de mí_ – se dijo al servirse otro vaso más de jugo.

La puerta que conectaba a los cuartos del servicio se abrieron, dejando ver a un rubio ojiazul que salía de ahí para entrar a la cocina.

- ¡Hey! – El azabache llamó la atención del rubio quien se veía pensativo - ¿Madrugando? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

Naruto se sorprendió al verlo, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke Uchiha ahí?!

- Hem… s-sí, claro – respondió aturdido, cosa que el azabache pudo notar.

- ¿Pasa algo? – cuestión curiosamente el moreno.

- ¿Eh?, no, no… solo veía a poner un poco de agua.

- ¿Agua?

- Si, para un té. – se limitó a responder.

- ¡Oh!... ¿No prefieres jugo? – dijo el azabache enseñándole el garrafón del jugo semi-lleno.

- No gracias.

La seca respuesta del rubio hizo dudar al azabache, ¿Qué era lo que se traía el Uzumaki?

- Sé que algo te pasa – dictó – así que suéltalo.

- No pasa…

Antes de que el rubio terminara su frase, la misma puerta por donde él había salido se abrió, dejando ver a una ojiperla en un diminuto camisón de seda color rojo. Sasuke la miró impresionado de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la Hyûga se pusiera nerviosa y le temblaran los ojos.

- Sasu…

- ¡Valla! – exclamó furioso el Uchiha al levantarse y golpear la mesa con ambas manos - ¡Así que eso era! – Retó al rubio, pero éste solo se quedó callado – No me lo digan – miró con asco a la ojiperla, haciendo que a esta se le aguaran los ojos – ¡Soy un imbécil! – lo dijo más para ella que para él.

Furiosamente salió de la cocina, azotando la puerta a su paso.

Hinata quiso seguirlo, quiso darle una explicación, pero se había quedado en shock al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, solo sus par de pelar lo siguieron hasta perderse detrás de la puerta. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía aquella chica y armándose un poco de coraje, exhaló.

- ¿Qué espera? – Dijo sacándola de su trance - ¡Sígalo, dele una explicación y dígale que entre usted y yo no pasó nada!

Hinata no supo qué hacer o qué responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Qué espera! – Volvió a decir desesperado - ¡Valla por él señorita!

- ¡No! – su grito salió ahogado mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- ¡Por qué no!, es necesario que le explique y…

- ¡No, ya dije que no! – dijo entre llantos.

Naruto solo la contempló, _¿Por qué era tan orgullosa?_

- ¿Por qué no quiere ir? – cuestionó más calmado.

- Porque quiero quedarme aquí – respondió aún con los ojos llorosos. Pronto y como pudo se quitó sus lágrimas con las manos y sonrió delicadamente - ¿Dónde está ese "tecito" que me prometiste?

Naruto no cabía de la impresión, _¿Por qué ella lo hacía más difícil? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que se estaba dañando a sí misma?_

• •

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – Se decía una y otra vez el azabache, quien se paseaba por su habitación como un león enjaulado - ¡Maldita seas Hinata Hyûga, después de todo resultaste ser una zorra! – Dijo muy furioso mientras empuñaba sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos - ¡Cómo pudiste! – pegó fuertemente la pared al saberse superado por el rubio. - ¡Cómo pudiste maldita sea!

Su rabia superaba sus estribos y más aquellos celos, pero no eran celos de amor porque por la Hyûga no sentía gran cosa, eran celos de que alguien pudiera haber obtenido lo que él tanto se propuso hacer durante la relación que sostuvo con la ojiperla.

Inhaló fuertemente. Siendo zorra o no, Hinata Hyûga debía de ser suya y casarse con él.

• •

- Gracias. – Pronunció serenamente Hinata al recibir una taza de té que le había servido el rubio.

- De nada. – respondió sutilmente el ojiazul.

- Uzumaki… me siento mal por lo que hice – dijo la ojiperla llamando la atención de su guardaespaldas – Me siento realmente fatal… perdón por lo que… ya sabes, por lo que pasó – decía apenada mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un acto infantil. – No sé… ¡Estoy loca!, o sea soy una tarada… soy una tonta impulsiva y bueno… ¡Hago locuras! ¿No?

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – ante la pregunta del rubio, ella quedó callada unos minutos antes de responder.

- Me había propuesto olvidar a Sasuke hoy… – sonrió tristemente ante su confesión. – Me había propuesto a dejar de quererlo hoy. – lo miró a los ojos sin poder ocultar su desesperación. – Y bueno… lo intenté, ¿No? – sonrió levemente.

Naruto solo pudo contemplarla sin interrumpir su anécdota, no la juzgaba, después de todo ella era así, atrabancada en sus decisiones.

Quedaron callados por más de diez minutos así, sin mirarse el uno al otro, solo contemplando sus tazas intactas de té. Hinata bufó y él respiró hondamente atreviéndose a mirarla fijamente, ambas miradas se cruzaron y fue entonces que Hinata se armó de valor para tomar la palabra.

- Gracias, en verdad gracias. – Dijo Hinata con sinceridad – Gracias por no haberme dejado seguir, y bueno… tu sabes lo que yo tenía planeado hacer.

- Si. – dijo secamente el rubio, pues él bien sabía que todo lo que intentaba hacer la Hyûga con él, era solo por despecho.

Entonces Hinata se acercó a él y en un acto inesperado, Hinata besó delicadamente sus labios sin ser correspondida.

Ella sonrió por su repentina acción.

- ¿Y ese beso como debo de interpretarlo? ¿Por qué fue? – preguntó seriamente el rubio.

- Porque me nació. – respondió sin más seguida de un silencio incómodo. – Mira Uzumaki yo sé que por este momento Sasuke ocupa mi corazón… pero no se… quizás mañana… - sonrió ante su pensamiento, dejando a un ojiazul confundido. – Buenas noches Uzumaki. – pronunció delicadamente y pronto salió de allí.

Naruto la vio alejarse sin poderle decir nada y es que ¡¿Qué diablos podría decirle?!, se sentía utilizado sí, pero aquellas últimas palabras dichas por la Hyûga le habían dado un pequeño vuelco en el corazón… ¿A caso habría alguna oportunidad para él?

No… era estúpido pensar así.

• •

Estuvo ahí por casi una hora, reflexionando todo lo que esa noche había sucedido, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella situación, no soportaba esa idea de ser quien estuviera en medio de todo ese caos.

Suspiró profundamente y se paró de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación, ese noche se sentía más solo que nunca. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y marcar un número tan familiar.

- ¿_Alo? – _contestó el de la otra línea después de que hubiese sonado tres veces el "bip".

- Ero-sennin...

- _¡Waaa Naruto! ¿Qué son estas horas de marcar? ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? _– Reprendió aquel peliblanco sin obtener respuesta alguna del ojiazul_ – Bueno… sea como sea, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te respondiera?_

- Sé que estas despierto a estas horas, sobre todo para ver tu canal para adultos. – respondió sin ganas.

-_ S-Sabes que si lo hago es p-por… bueno... tu sabes, un escritor debe de inspirarse y… a todo esto, ¿A qué debo tu llamada?_

- Quisiera que mañana me trajeras a Minato…

Su voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba apagada, casi sin vida cosa que le empezaba a asustar al peliblanco.

- _¿Pasa algo Naruto? –_ Preguntó seriamente, sin embargo el rubio no respondió – _Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…_

- No te preocupes… no es nada, es solo que… - calló por unos instantes y luego suspiró pesadamente – Me siento solo, es solo eso.

_- Entiendo…_

Un silencio ensordecedor envolvió a ambos, ninguno quería decir algo que pudiera afectar al otro. Naruto sabía que Jiraiya se preocupaba como un verdadero padre para él y lo menos que quería era preocuparlo por sus problemas amorosos.

Jiraiya por su parte sabía lo mucho que le rubio había sufrido desde la muerte de su esposa, de hecho él sonaba así, como cuando su esposa murió y él tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde pudo para seguir adelante por su hijo, y en ese momento quería en verdad ayudarlo con lo que tuviera, pero… ¿Qué diablos tenía?

_- Sé que algo te pasa Naruto y en verdad quisiera ayudarte…_

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes no me pasa nada… debo colgar. Nos vemos viejo.

El "ti…" largo de una llamada colgada se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea. Jiraiya se estaba preocupando, Naruto no era así.

• •

_**Continuará…**_

• •

Sé, en verdad que sé que estuvieron esperando esta conti desde hace muuucho ;3; ¡En verdad lo sientoooo! Tuve algunos serios problemas que no me dejaron continuar y pues gracias a Dios he podido salir adelante.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus **reviews**, sus amenazas y sus mensajes bomba!, sobre todo por suscribirse a _mi página de Facebook_, ¡_**LOS AMO**_!

Y bueno, sé que no está tan interesante esta conti pero lo que se viene si lo estará! 8DD un adelanto:

_- ¡Naruto!_

_- Sakura…_

_- ¡¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?!_

_- Ustedes… ¿Son pareja?_

_- Si ella por fin aceptó._

Adv. Los diálogos pueden ser modificados D: pero bueee… ya saben:

Las faltas de ortografía ¡SON GRATIS! :DDD los personajes son de mi buen sensei y amante Kishimoto :$ jajajajajaja y…

**Si NO quieren conti, entonces NO dejen reviews**… ¡_Déjenme un review_! T0T ~Prometo actualizar pronto :'3


End file.
